What you Bring out in Me
by azacfan09590
Summary: All Human: REVISED! because I'm trying to make this story better, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am planning on rewriting this whole thing, trying to make it better because I'm still getting reviews for this story. Right now only the first chapter has been revised but more chapters changing will follow just give me some time. Hope you guys enjoy the somewhat new and Improved "What you bring out in me"!**

**Summary: All Human: Bella and Edward are a part of two very different social circles but when they are paired up for an English essay will Bella see that Edward is not as conceited and self-centered as she thinks, and will he see that Bella could be more than just a shy personality. Will their friends tear apart what they think is a budding romance or will Edward and Bella see that you can really find the best in each other.**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to wake up and be Stephenie Meyer so none of the characters belong to me, it's a shame really.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I kept my eyes on my desk afraid to look anywhere else. I wasn't sure how to react, his words were like a slap to the face, so much so that I didn't even want to repeat them in my head. Public humiliation in front of my school peers was enough to make me want to go home and lie in bed. I wasn't one for the attention and right now I was receiving _all_ of it, I could feel the eyes of all thirty kids on me, burning holes in my paled skin, setting me on fire, my cheeks probably now a flaming red.

This had to have been Hell, not school, just simply: **Hell**, I realized as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I heard a few of the kids snicker in response to my now-assigned partners overly obnoxious comments. I tried to dismiss his aggravated ranting but it was hard, especially if all his frustration was angled at _me_.

"That's enough Mr. Cullen" Mr. Berty snapped, effectively stopping him mid-rant. I looked up from under my lashes toward my savior, silently thanking him as I felt the hot blush fade from my cheeks.

I guess I should introduce you to my horrible fate. He was Edward Cullen, or how most girls in this school like to put it _"The Edward Cullen"_, a guy I usually ignored and steered clear of in the halls was now my English partner, paired together by the ungrateful gods from above to write a college-like essay, something that was not expected to be easy, especially for him.

For me it was a piece of cake, English was one of my better subjects, I could write a full fledged essay with my eyes closed…okay so that was a little bit of an exaggeration but you get the just of it. At the beginning of class this whole partnering up thing didn't sound like a bad idea because I was hopeful that maybe by some divine miracle I would be lucky enough to be paired with Angela, the closest friend I had in this school but no, my luck had seemed to run out already and it wasn't even lunch yet_. _The class quieted down and with all the courage I could muster I picked up my head and chanced a glance over at Edward. He seemed amused by it all and when he noticed that my eyes tightened just the slightest bit he even smirked and I'm sad to say it was a sexy smirk at that.

I turned away, my cheeks getting hotter again by the second, I hung my head trying to hide my blush. _Why did I have to look at him? _I would not swoon over him like the other girls did, I refused.

"Now where was I before Mr. Cullen so rudely interrupted?" Mr. Berty cleared his throat preparing to go on before Edward spoke up again, _god did this kid ever shut up?_

"Sorry Mr. Berty, just trying to voice my opinions"

"Well next time Mr. Cullen let's try in a less harsher manner, okay?" I heard the kids around me start up with the laughing again. I sunk down in my chair further, fanning out my hair around my face, blockading me from the rest of the world.

* * *

"I don't get how Mr. Berty expects me to work with him!" I fumed slamming my lunch tray down at our table.

Angela sat down quietly beside me, listening to every word I had to say, she knew me long enough that when I needed to get things off my chest I would do so fluidly. Not even breaking off to eat I pushed my tray away ignoring the fact that I had just spent three bucks on that slice pf pizza.

"I mean it just amazes me how smug Edward seems about it, like he knows he annoys the crap out of me!" I shook my head, my eyes scanning the cafeteria, landing on his table. Of course there he was, being ogled by every senior girl I knew in this school. I had only lived in Forks for a little over a year now but it still shocked the crap out of me how every brain dead girl in this school still fell at his feet begging him to notice them. It seemed only me and another handful of girls were the only ones who overlooked his good looks and saw him for the stuck up ass he really was.

Of course there too was the exception of his sisters Rosalie and Alice. both girls were graced with the good looks that the Cullen genes seem to pass down. They were beautiful enough to grab the attention of any guy in this school but they weren't as slutty as Edward. They only had eyes for their own boyfriends, the two guys lucky enough to grasp their attention and hold it, Jasper and Emmett, people who intimidated even the toughest of kids in the school, Emmett especially.

"Hey Angela check this out!" Ben said running up to our table excitedly, his friend and lap dog Eric Yorkie keeping up with his pace.

"What is it Ben?" I couldn't help but smile as Angela rolled her eyes at him, knowing it was something that wouldn't interest her in the least. He shoved the comic book he was holding in front of her face, trying to explain to her some crazy plot twist that just happened on the pages of whatever superhero comic he probably paid a fortune for. Ben was the only kid in this school I knew who spent his weekly paychecks on stuff like that. And Angela being the saint that she was nodded along like she was paying attention, just trying to keep him amused.

I sighed, my eyes drifting back to Edward's table, Not only was he surrounded by his female fans but also his male fans, I scowled cursing him under my breath. I wanted to turn away, I really did but it was hard. I mean where else could I possibly watch some crazy blond feed Edward the school's fries like he was some adult baby, it was sickening the things that went on around me in this very room. With my own lunch forgotten I watched with a scowl as he ate and joked with his admires at that table. And just like that, like he got the sense that I was looking at him, he looked over my way. His emerald green eyes tightening, piercing right through my own. He pushed that blond girls hand out of his face as she tried to feed him another fry and she dropped her hand pouting and trying to persuade him to eat it by slowly rubbing her fingers through his bronzed hair, I couldn't help but snicker, _stupid idiot has grease in his hair now_.

Seeing my smile, his eyes only seemed to harden, his jaw taut, the muscles in his cheek twitching just enough to make him look menacing. I ignored the fact that it looked like he was trying to burn me alive with just his eyes and turned away, trying to get myself into the conversation Ben and Eric were having together but I quickly gave up, it would have been no use, the only thing I could focus on was my little stare down with Edward, this was going to be a _long_ couple of weeks.

* * *

The rest of my day seemed to drag on, one class after the other all seeming to blend in with each other. Gym was the worst. Not only was I clumsy but I was also awful at any contact sport, lets just say my feelings weren't hurt anymore when I was picked last for teams, it was inevitable.

Embarrassingly enough even if I shot a basketball by myself in the very corner of the gym I would still be endangering the rest of the class. So after I attempted once to play a game of volleyball, I decided to save everyone else the pain and sit out. I got the hint that I wasn't wanted after everyone tried their best to keep the ball a good safe distance away from me.

At the moment I was the only one occupying the bleachers, just minding my own business when I heard the voice that could make me cringe and want to shrink away even on a good day. He was a guy I hated to talk to (any girl for that matter), for some reason he just knew how to make a conversation awkward

"Hey Bella!" he came out of what appeared to be nowhere and sat down beside me as close as possible but not enough to be considered on my lap.

"Hey Mike" I mumbled smiling halfheartedly, my hands balling up into fists at my side. My patience had been tested enough today and it was quickly wearing thin.

"So English class huh? Man that assignment sounds hard" I nodded afraid that if I spoke now it would be more of a yell or a possible shrieking sound.

He kept carrying on some pointless conversation and like the thick headed guy he was didn't get the hint that I wasn't in the mood for talking, lucky for me he was a talker and probably didn't even notice that I was nodding my head absently, only giving out the illusion that I was actually listening.

The bell rang finally just as he uncomfortably placed a hand on my knee and I shot up out of my seat, heading towards the Girl's locker room

"See ya Mike" I waved him off not even giving him a chance to reply before I disappeared behind the door.

* * *

I walked outside and through the parking lot keeping my hooded head bent as the rain came barreling down. I wasn't usually a big fan of the rain that Forks had to offer but today I didn't mind it; it kind of went along with my mood; which was dreary. I could see my busted up truck feet in front of me, my sanctuary, busted up radio and all. The chipped paint and rusty hubcaps seemed to call my name, beckoning me forward, offering dry seats and hot air.

I smiled to myself, letting the rain hit my cheeks, my hair a lost cause as the flyaway strands plastered to my forehead. The parking lot was clearing up quickly and I had to pass through the line of cars that waited to exit. I shivered under my winter coat, rummaging through my bag for my keys, mumbling to myself that I could never find what I needed.

"Are you…uh, talking to yourself?" a soft voice asked startling me, my bag slipping between my fingers before I even had a chance to redeem myself. I groaned, bending to retrieve it before the rain soaked through and drenched my homework (trust me it wouldn't be the first time). Though whoever made me drop it in the first place had already picked it up and was holding it out for me to grab.

I straightened myself out muttering a "Thanks…" to at least sound polite as I snatched it from slim, pale fingers. I successfully found my keys -now at the top of my bag from its recent fall- and looked up to see who had pushed my patience to the edge and groaned again, Edward's green eyes stared back, twinkling, his lips pursed as he held back his laughter.

"You know what I take that back" I snapped throwing open the driver's side door, tossing my bag in the passenger's seat. I heard him laugh lightly from behind me. I spun around looking him in the face, silently fuming and blaming him for today's awful turn of events.

"What is so funny?" my voice was cold, my face now even colder as the rain relentlessly poured. It took him a second to stop but when he did he casually leaned up against the side hood of my truck giving it the once over, either he was admiring it or disapproving it, I couldn't tell his face was too hard to read.

"Look I'm not happy about this assignment either but we can't change the past so let's hope for a good grade in the future" he sighed running a hand through his bronzed hair. The rain dripped from my nose and my teeth started to chatter, _how could he look radiant in the rain but I looked like a drowned rat?_

"A good grade might be kind of hard since I'll be doing most of the work" I snapped. He smirked shaking his head as he leaned away from my truck

"You underestimate me; I happen to be quit the poet, or writer whatever you may choose" He waved his hand casually in the air as I folded my arms over my chest, feeling the numbing pain at my fingertips.

"Shakespeare, Bronte sisters, Austen…I've read them all" I blinked back a little surprised as he smiled smugly knowing he had just blindsided me, maybe he wasn't completely illiterate like I first assumed, actually I was a little impressed. Most of the kids in this school like to stick to Cosmo or ESPN magazine.

"That's a pretty hefty list for someone so thick headed" I hugged my coat tighter to my body trying to trap some of my body heat before I froze to death. His smile faded, his lips turning down into a frown before letting out a long sigh.

"This is going to be difficult isn't it?" he raised an eyebrow again unleashing his merciless gaze, I smiled minutely, patting him on the shoulder before I passed him to jump into the driver's seat. Before closing my door I turned in my seat to face him.

"That's right, partner" I winked shutting the door in his face as I shoved my keys in the ignition. My ancient beast of a truck rumbled to life and I threw it into reverse as he backed up out of the way before I purposefully ran him down.

**A/N: Reviews would be incredible**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I threw myself down on my bed, having the sudden urge to scream out but I resisted. I didn't want to startle Charlie, no matter how wrapped up he got into his baseball games I didn't want to give him a heart attack.

He already knew that something was bothering me, I barely spoke during dinner and cleaning up afterwards he had watched as I furiously scrubbed at the plates and silverware. Taking out all my anger on inanimate objects was a clear sign not to bother me with small talk and questions about my day.

I stared up at my ceiling now, full from dinner and still fuming. I wasn't typically one for violence but the thought of just slapping Edward right across the face calmed me somewhat but I just couldn't get the thought out of my head, the thought that _angered_ me, the thought that I was stuck to work with him, the guy who defined self-centered, the one everyone looked up to for reasons I was unsure.

They treated him as if he were God, sure he looked like a God but his attitude was far from it. He was a bred football star, he had the _"look",_ he apparently had the personality –although I didn't see anything great about it- , and he had whatever girl he wanted even if they only lasted for a week. It seemed that they still lined up for him, eager to date him, eager to see if the stories were true, apparently he was great in bed. I snorted at the thought "egotistical jerk" I muttered to myself.

I rolled my eyes and looked out my window, the only thing I could see in the darkness were the trees, swaying along with the wind, and the glass pane being pelted on by big mushy snow flakes that had just started to fall once I got home from school. I groaned, not only did I hate the rain but I hated the snow, Forks weather really knew how to tick me off.

It was only seven thirty but I was already exhausted, being angry really wore you down. I lay completely still on my old mattress, letting my muscles relax, letting my mind unwind but it quickly wound up again, this would never end. Tomorrow would be a new day, a day where Edward found new ways to bug me, to make me wish I never had that period of English or even English at all.

****

Somewhere between all my silent banter I must have dozed off because before I knew it I was being woken up by the warm and blinding rays of the sun pouring down on my face, it took a second for my eyes to adjust but when they did, I slowly got up out of bed in no mood for school today.

I dragged my morning along as much as I could, working slowly in the shower, lazily tossing on bits of clothing, and brushing my teeth in small circular motions.

I was desperately trying to make myself late for class but it was no use, no matter how hard I tried I still seemed to be early. Pulling up in the parking lot at school I noticed I was one of the first one's there. I cut off my trucks deafening engine, muttering incoherently to myself as I grabbed my bag off the passenger's side seat, killing some time by grabbing the book I was almost done with. I hadn't realized that almost half an hour had passed until I looked up and saw the school grounds were crawling with students now.

I climbed out of my truck having to stand by the back bumper waiting for the line of other cars to pass. The snow that had fallen last night had no chance to stick around, already the sun was melting away the white masses of mush, the piles of snow that were strong enough to fight the heat were now turning a dark brown that was unpleasing to the eye although the sun did feel nice on my face.

I readjusted my bag over my shoulder waiting impatiently for a car to stop and let me through. I noticed Tyler Crowley pull up alongside me in his van, stopping to let me pass. I gave a small wave of appreciation, the grill of his van almost as tall as I was as I briskly walked in front of it.

I had one leg passed his van when a silver Volvo stopped abruptly right next to Tyler's passenger side door almost running me down. Startled I snapped my head over to the car, my heart going into overdrive. Both Edward and his passenger -Lauren I think her name was- the same blond who was feeding him fries yesterday at lunch were snickering at almost putting me on the front page of the paper _Local girl run down by obnoxious pig._ Seeing that headline would cease to amaze me.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled shakily walking past his car, keeping my head held high and my eyes forward, even though my fingers were holding onto the strap of my bag with a death grip.

"I'll try and be more careful next time!" he called out his window to me once I was safely on the sidewalk. I didn't even bother to turn and respond; instead I hurried towards the comfort of the school, away from _him_. I heard his tires screech as he sped off, another car honking; my guess was he had cut Tyler off grabbing the next available space.

"Idiot" I mumbled to myself, merging in with the crowd of students who were trying to get inside just as quickly as I was.

* * *

"What is up with you today?" Angela questioned, appearing beside me as I slammed my locker shut

"Fourth period is what's up" I said sighing, Angela laughed

"Oh c'mon, your still not mad about the whole English thing are you?"

"Wrong" I said as we merged into the heavy flow of student traffic "I'm furious"

Angela shook her head smiling to herself, hugging her English book to her chest

"Don't let him get to you, just think in a few weeks this will all be over and then graduation in a few months!" she squealed pointing to the many colorful flyer's that hung on the walls, covering the hall with what looked like confetti. I couldn't help but smile, she was right I just needed to get through a few more months, I could do it, _I've gotten this far right?_ We walked up to our English class door only to find that the lights were turned off and the door was locked, I noticed the note tapped over door's window.

_All English classes will meet in Library_

"Well good thing the library is in this building" Angela huffed already walking away

"I don't think I could go outside again" I nodded in agreement. For the rest of the walk we were silent, the one class I had been dreading all morning had finally arrived, the only questions was could I survive?

* * *

I walked along the many aisles of books, engrossing myself with the titles that were elegantly written across the bindings, I hadn't even heard of half of them but as I picked out random sorts I made a mental list as to what I should read next.

Since I wasn't a big TV fanatic I usually opted for a book, TV left little to the imagination but with a well thought out story line and descriptive characters I was free to think of them as I wanted to think of them, see them in my eyes, mentally drawing out faces with features, each looking how I thought the characters should look.

I was so busy with my mental book list that I hadn't even noticed the figure standing next to me until I bumped into them. I stepped back ready to apologize until I came face to face with those mesmerizing green eyes, the smile playing on his lips brought back the sudden anger I had toward him

"A little unobservant today" he mused, his hands buried deep in his front pockets. I rolled my eyes and turned my face back to the shelves picking out a book that looked promising

"I could say the same, I mean with you almost running me over and everything" I replied bitterly as my eyes scanned the first few pages of the book.

"No, see that wasn't my fault. I'm sure chief Swan has told you before to always look both ways before crossing the street" he smirked. Seeing that I had no response I kept my eyes down on the book in my hands, as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"The Fountainhead" he nodded agreeing, "Ayn Rand was a genius"

I frowned and shoved the book back in its respectable place; I didn't want to read anything he agreed too.

"You should really read this one" he said, his voice was like velvet, it was getting harder to ignore him with each hypnotizing word that left his lips. He turned his back to me also scanning the titles. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him grab a small, shabby looking book from a few shelves away

"Here" he handed it over to me but I made no move to reach for it

"Wuthering Heights" I said with a smile, he raised an eyebrow dropping his hand

"Already read it?" he asked turning from me to put it back

"It's one of my favorites" I confessed, feeling suddenly weak. I walked away from him and around to the next aisle. I wasn't going to let my guard down now, he was my partner not my confidant. I started to scan through the books, behind the old and dusty pages through the shelves I could see his eyes staring back at me, taking a step when I took a step.

"I didn't know you were a reading type of guy" I muttered taking a book out and scanning the back, quickly going over the summary. I looked up from under my lashes and saw that his was shrugging before I quickly looked back down again

"Most people don't, it's something I try not to brag about" he casually picked out a book of his own, mimicking my movements.

"That's a first" I looked up from the book, meeting his green eyes, I stifled a gasp, it was like he was reading into me, like he could hear my thoughts. I turned away from him, turning my back completely as I looked at the other shelves. I could feel myself blushing and I wasn't sure why, I kept telling myself that it wasn't from embarrassment to how I acted when he looked at me in that way it was all because I hated him.

He came around the corner then and I sighed, he really wasn't going to jut leave me alone "Listen, about this project, I was thinking we could maybe read something simple, you know small and gets right to the point"

I turned to him, my anger seeming to boil over, after our little run in this morning I was in no mood to talk, this was _my_ library time not _our _library time

"I thought you wanted to get a good grade not a failing grade" the venom was dripping from my voice, he could tell, he took an involuntary step back

"We will get a good grade, all we have to do is read a book and write a paper, easy enough"

"Yes but Mr. Berty is grading us on our unique choice of books, I don't think a picture book would give us any higher of a grade then an F" He shook his head, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

I smiled to myself, I must have really hit a nerve, _good now he knew how I felt_. When he opened them back up they looked cold, the green of his eyes now a dark solid, nothing like how they were minutes before. I started to bite back down on my lip, almost until the point where I thought it was going to start bleeding.

"Look" he spoke, his voice harsh and low, this was not a conversation he wanted anyone to hear. He dropped his face until it was level with mine, again his eyes burning a hole right through me.

"I can't be stuck reading some five hundred page book, I have things to do, more _important_ things, my next few weeks will not revolve around this stupid project"

I openly gaped at him as he seethed. "You think I don't have better things to do either!" I snapped back, raising my voice as my anger flowed. He straightened himself out, seeming to calm down as he did so.

He cleared his throat "Just forget I said anything" he spoke quietly trying to shush me

"No you know what. I'm trying to get a good grade on this project and if your just going to act like an ass then I'll write the whole thing myself, I don't need you dragging me down on the account that you have more important things to do" I bit back as I snatched a book from the shelf recognizing it instantly, it was a book I had read many times before.

"Here" I shoved the book into his chest, he grabbed it before it toppled to the ground, he glimpsed at the cover.

I stormed past him resisting the urge to having my hand connect with him in some sort of way, stopping short, just at the end of the aisle I turned, my eyes tightening.

"You might like Jane Eyre, as someone as conceited as you; you might enjoy a book that's got your name in it" he didn't turn but I didn't need to see his face to know that surprisingly my words had some sort of effect on him, I was fast realizing that Edward was easily angered, _well good that made two of us_. His shoulders stiffened and I saw him shove the book roughly back on the shelves. I didn't bother to wait for him to turn, to wait and hear if he had anything to say. I turned the corner and stalked out of the library, passing Angela and Ben's questioning looks.

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don not own any of the Twilight Characters**

**A/N: This is a whole other chapter I forgot to ad oops haha, I realized because I was editing all my chapters and I finally saw that this one was missing!**

* * *

In lunch that day I purposefully sat on the opposite side of the rounded table, my back facing Edward's table, halfway across the room. I could hear the laughing and talking from that table above all other noises and it started to bug me, what also started to bug me was the feeling that someone was looking at me, like really looking, maybe even glaring but I didn't even think to turn my head and look, I had a suspicion on who it might be though.

After English class and during passing I had managed to tell Angela about my little conversation with Edward, she found it funny in some way, saying that it was good he got a taste of his own medicine, that I was probably the first girl that had yet to turn to putty in his arms.

Angela sat across from me; Ben was stuffing his mouth with a sandwich barely able to keep up a conversation with out spitting his food in our faces. I noticed that Angela's eyes were now looking over my head, staring at something behind me, she smiled

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" Ben looked up too, swallowing the rest of his sandwich

"More like glaring" he added in. I scowled and turned my head, sure enough our eyes locked, we both glared at each other for what seemed like a long minute just like the day before, he didn't even notice the way Lauren was musing up his hair, he was so intent on staring me down, this was one battle he couldn't easily win.

We stayed like that, unmoving and unchanging until the bell rang three minutes later. I whipped my face back around, staring back at Angela and Ben's stunned expressions

"That was the best staring contest I have ever seen!" Ben boomed, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag off the table. Marching out of the cafeteria. I knew Angela would be fine hanging back with Ben while I silently fumed at my locker.

I was suddenly in a rush to get to gym, even though I hated that class I knew having a racket in hand would be a good source of anger management. I slammed my locker shut revealing Edward who was now leaning up against the one next to it, his face was stiff and his lips were a grim line. I shot him a dark look before spinning around on my heel, making my way outside and towards gym.

The snow was completely melted by now and the sun was a cloudless blue, I had to squint my eyes at first to get used to the light quicker but I was glad I had the sun to warm my face.

I heard the door I had just walked through slam open behind me and then footsteps walking towards me trying to catch up with my pace

"You know your not as smart as I gave you credit for" his voice was no longer smooth it was rough and low, I shook my head biting my bottom lip out of frustration. I saw him match my pace beside me and he was looking down expecting a reply, when I didn't exactly give him what he was after he sighed and went on

"You think you know me, you think you have me all figured out" I bit down on my lip harder stopping abruptly, he stopped now too, a few steps ahead.

"I _know _who you are trust me" he was the one shaking his head

"You're just too stubborn to see that I am not that bad"

"Stubborn!" I shot back, my voice was shaking with anger, I clutched on to the strap of my bag, squeezing it. I could see he was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, I hadn't even noticed I was walking that fast

"You walk through those halls looking for respect and you want me to give that to you, I have nothing but pity to offer!" I was yelling now, letting it roll all off my chest. I knew exactly what he was after, I was his challenge, he wasn't use to the idea that someone might not actually like him, that I wasn't going to give in to his charm and good looks, I was a wall that he was trying to break down but he had a lot more work ahead of him.

"You are unreal do you know that? I've tried to be nice but you just keep blowing me off!" he walked the few step back up to me, so close now that I could smell his breath hot on my cheek, I couldn't help but breath in that perfume smell, it was incredible and almost knocked me off my feet

"Yeah well, it's obviously not working because your still here!" I fumed, my cheeks were flushed with anger, my hands shaking as I tried to control the urge to not slap him right across the face but kids were walking out of school now, separating from each other and heading off to other buildings.

I saw out of the corner of me eyes some kids staring, noticing our stare down, our fight, if I did anything rash the rumors would be all over the school, I wouldn't be the first to physically touch Edward Cullen but I _was _sure I would be the first at hitting him.

"You know what…" my voice was deflated now, my anger slowly seeping away, I wasn't so much giving up but I was giving him what he ultimately wanted, not a truce, not forgiveness just my absence

"You can do the project by yourself, I'll take a failing grade" I sighed and walked around him, trying to get away

"So that's that, I do the project by myself" I turned halfway around and nodded my head, he was no longer angry but a little confused, he knew what I was doing, I was giving in, I was the one giving him what he wanted, he didn't want me around so I wouldn't be around.

"Okay that's fair, shouldn't be too hard right?" he was looking for reassurance now, I raised an eyebrow, was he not even confident in himself to do this?

"Not if you are as smart as you say your are" I turned on my heel then and headed off to gym, I didn't even turn my head to see if he had walked away yet, or was still standing there trying to figure out what I had just accomplished, my last few months of high school away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any Twilight Characters**

* * *

Over the next few weeks I had successfully avoided Edward, up to the very last day when the project was due. There were moments during the day where we would pass each other in the hall, or he would park his Volvo close enough to my truck so that we were in speaking distance. But not one word was ever exchanged between us I didn't even lift up my head to say anything, not even to see him. Everything was back to normal, I hung out with Angela and Ben at school, stayed around the house on the weekends while Charlie fished, and those few days when I was forced to converse with Edward now seemed like a dream.

I walked into English class and went right for my seat, the class was buzzing with talk between other classmates, we had to present our project and explain what we chose to write about.

Luckily for me I didn't have to present anything, I knew if I went up in front of that class my cheeks would turn all red and I would become a mute, I wasn't one to handle attention well. Some kids were a little nervous to present, others were more than enthusiastic, they wanted to show off how smart they actually were.

Angela and her partner had slaved over their project and when she asked me to read it for constructive criticism I assured her she wouldn't get anything less than an A.

I doodled meaninglessly on my notebook, looking up from under my lashes when Edward walked in and sat in a desk opposite mine on the other side of the room. He didn't look over at me, he just ignored me like usual, his essay in hand. I sat impatiently waiting for the teacher to call order to the class but the salvation I was looking for wasn't coming anytime soon because at the moment he was arguing with a student, telling him that there would be no extension for the project, I was a little happy that I wasn't the only one who didn't do the project.

So we sat there for about another five minutes and the whole time I kept my eyes on my notebook, not even wanting to risk a chance of stealing a glance Edward's way. The teacher cleared his throat at the front of the class, I kept my head down praying he would not call on me first and lucky for me he didn't, instead he called up Eric Yorkie and an extremely muscular football player, Eric looked like a child next to him.

The class sat still as Eric fluently read through his essay, while that big meat head of a football player stood there silent, nodding along like he was paying attention. When they sat down Angela and her partner were chosen to go next, I gave her my full attention and couldn't help but smile when she would look over at me for support, I would nod my head letting her know that she was doing good.

She sat down next to me again and almost looked shaky "You did fine" I whispered as the teacher peered around the room looking for his next 'victim'

"You think so, I was afraid I was talking too fast" she folded up her knuckles, trying to stop the slight shaking in her hand

"I heard every word" I smiled before snapping my head towards the teacher, hearing my name being called

"Ms. Swan, it seems I have chosen you to come up, are you ready?" he was a little surprised that I didn't get up right away, he knew I wasn't a bad student and he would be a little shocked to see that I have not done my project whatsoever

"You see, I didn't really do my-" another voice in the room cut me off, my mouth snapped shut and I looked over to see Edward standing up from his desk

"I have our project right here" from not hearing his voice for so long it kind of hit me hard, it was so smooth and velvet I wasn't sure if I would ever meet another person with such a voice, well other than his sisters, all three seemed to be alike in many ways.

"Ah Mr. Cullen good to know that your at least prepared, I couldn't say the same thing for your partner though" I blushed from embarrassment as the teacher gave me a once over kind of look, it just made me shrink back into my seat that much more. He stood in front of the class and started to explain his essay, _our _essay.

I was speechless, I couldn't even wrap my mind around the thought that he could actually pull off this seven page masterpiece, he used words I surprisingly had never heard of, he wrote the paper about the symbols shown in Wuthering Heights but that's all I listened to, it was like my mind was blocking everything else out but his face. Although not once did he look my way, not once did his eyes ever sweep across me with my mouth hanging open, he kept his eyes on everyone _but_ me.

He was up there for only a few minutes but it seemed longer. Like time had slow down to let me stare; gaping. When he did sit back down I instantly woke up from my little daydream, all the sounds of clapping and talking hit my ears with a boom, I had to blink a few times just to make sense of where I actually was.

"Very good you two, that's the best I've heard all day" Mr. Price was so awe struck by Edward's way of writing that he didn't even bother to scold me on the fact that I hadn't stood up with him.

I snuck a glance over in Edward's direction and saw that he was finally looking at me, a smug smile on his face in a way that let me know what he was trying to say, something along the lines of _"I told you so", _I smiled back as best I could in a way of thanks, he turned away from me then and again I was released from the trance his eyes seemed to give me.

The bell rang shortly after making me jump out of my seat. Edward was the first out of the room and as I slung my bag over my shoulder I was determined to make amends, I couldn't help it, he won me over, I was now putty in his hands and I could almost tell he knew it too, like he knew it wouldn't be long before I went walking out after him.

I found him at his locker, pushing his books up on the shelf

"Why did you do that?" I asked accusingly, after what I had said to him no one in their right minds would do that; give me half the credit even though I didn't deserve it. He merely shrugged, not even looking over at me as I stood by his side. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair

"You didn't have to do that, I would have taken the failing grade" I mumbled. He slammed his locker shut and for the first time in weeks he spoke right to me

"I didn't think you deserved the failing grade" I stared back at him, my forehead wrinkling with the confusion I felt

"I don't get it, I mean after what I said to you I-I…thank you" I didn't know what else to say, I didn't want to totally give in, I meant what I said and I wasn't going to take it back, I just had to give him the fact that he was smart but the other things still stood in effect.

"Your welcome" he said quietly, so quietly that I could barely hear it myself let alone anyone else. Suddenly my thankfulness skidded to a halt, anger arrived shortly after.

I saw the way his eyes darted around the halls, making sure no one was seeing what was going on, was it hard for him to stand there with me? I knew the answer, just the way he shifted his weight from his one leg to the other explained it all, and he wanted to get away from me, save himself form the teasing he would get later on if his friends caught me talking to him.

The only reason he talked to me in the library was because he knew his friends wouldn't be caught dead in there, he knew his friends had already left for school that day when he came up to my truck.

I bit the bottom of my lip nearly ripping the skin "Your embarrassed to be standing with me aren't you?" my voice was low and cold, I was thinking about yelling just to draw attention, I wanted people to see that I could take him, that I didn't care what kind of social status he carried here, it was a high one but when you stripped him of it he was nothing but a coward.

He let out a deep sigh, it sounded more like a hiss "I just have to get to class is all" he said weakly trying to defend himself, I shook my head not buying it but I wasn't going to make a scene, just him standing in front of me like this was bad enough for him.

"Fine, you don't want people to see you talking to me I get it, like I said you don't deserve repect" I was frowning now, glaring too. He smirked, the little corners of his mouth turning up slightly, why was he smiling? Was I doing something funny?

I stopped frowning "What?" I asked harshly, annoyed.

"Nothing, I just thought my good deed would change your opinion of me" he shrugged again playing it off as if it were nothing

"It's going to take a lot more than just putting my name on a piece of paper for me to change my opinion of you" I shot back

"I guess I'm up for the challenge" it looked like he was saying it more to himself than to me, I groaned frustrated and stalked off, okay now he was just insane.


	5. Chapter 5

I slammed my car door shut, scowling up at the school building that stood before me

I had been so frustrated over my talk with Edward that as the day dragged on the headache that was forming in my head was getting stronger and stronger. I knew I wasn't coming down with anything; I just blamed it on my anger. At Lunch I sat with my head in my hands trying to calm down the pounding on my temples, I breathed evenly in and out of my nose trying to make it go away but nothing seemed to help. It was a stubborn headache and I couldn't wait to go home and sleep it off.

"Bella are you feeling okay?" I snapped my head up wincing at how Angela's voice sounded; it was like it was louder in some way, echoing through my ears making my headache that much worse not to mention the buzzing coming from the rest of the cafeteria was not helping matters

"I'm fine" I smiled slightly, trying to play it off. She looked at me for a minute waiting for my face to crack, for the smile to fade but I kept it planted on there

"Okay…so do you want to come with me and Ben tonight out for dinner?" I bit the bottom of my lip letting the smile disappear, if anything all I wanted to do was go home but I had to keep up my little charade of everything being okay so I nodded, maybe a night out would help me out.

"Great!" she squealed getting back to her lunch. I rolled my eyes and continued to rest my head in my hands, praying this headache would go away.

I slammed my car door shut, the sound made me cringe and my headache pound harder. I had only gotten in an hour nap after school before I was supposed to meet Angela and Ben at the restaurant and even that one hour didn't help my situation. I was still mad at Edward, still mad at myself for even talking to him, and still mad that _he _brought on this headache. I groaned walking up the front steps of the restaurant, I could already hear the voices inside and I was contemplating on whether or not to turn back down because once I opened that door and was hit with the aroma of drinks and food it would just made me feel sick because not only did my headache continue, my stomach was starting to feel uneasy. I opened the door anyways, the muffled voices growing louder as I walked past tables and booth, towards the back where I spotted a smiling Angela.

"I didn't think you would come" she noted as I sat down and pulled off my jacket

"I told you I would be here didn't I?" she nodded, looking down at the menu that sat before her

"The waiter already came by for the drinks, I just got you water is that okay?" I nodded as she flipped through the pages of the menu; water is good, water I could probably keep down, food not so much, ugh food just thinking about it had my stomach doing somersaults.

I looked around the dim lit restaurant; people were animatedly talking to one another, shoveling plates of food into their mouth and laughing obnoxiously. My eyes scanned the room as I looked over at the different tables freezing on one table in particular.

I felt the color leave my face as I quickly turned my head away, this couldn't be happening, why was _he_ here, why of all the nights he picked tonight to go out on a date with Lauren and come here.

I kept my eyes trained on the menu, looking down at the meal selections, I wasn't hungry, in fact I now felt like I was going to throw up. Suddenly this room was feeling stuffy, like the walls were closing in on me. A sudden wave of nausea passed through me and I had to close my eyes to stop the spinning

"Hey Bella are you okay?" Angela asked concerned, her voice seemed far away, like she was standing on the other side of the room. I shook my head and grabbed my jacket

"I think I need some fresh air" I mumbled standing up, grabbing on to the back of my chair for support.

"Do you want me to come with you" she was getting out of her seat too but I stopped her

"I'll be back in a few minutes" I assured her shrugging on my jacket. I met her eyes for a brief moment and she looked worried, so did Ben. I spun around hoping I would make a graceful exit but of course my bad luck had to kick in and I had to bump into our waiter who was holding a tray of drinks.

I saw my water pill over and I stopped

"I'm so sorry" I said faintly as he placed the tray down besides me and bent down to pick up the spilled cup

"No it's okay" he said from the floor as he picked up my now empty glass of water. The room was spinning out of control now, I was breaking out in a cold sweat and I had to swallow hard before I puked.

I stepped away from him without looking back at Angela and Ben, keeping my head down and my eyes on my feet I walked back towards the front, my heart beating from embarrassment as I passed Edward and Lauren's table. I was hoping now more than ever that he hadn't seen my small act of clumsiness.

I burst through the front entrance of the restaurant and stumbled down the stairs, the fresh air seemed to help clear my head but the pounding headache got wore as did my nausea.

I put a hand over my stomach trying to calm myself down; I knew I was coming down with something now. This wasn't just my anger and embarrassment anymore, I was sick. I heard the doors of the restaurant opening up but I never bothered to turn around to see who it was, I figured it was just a few people leaving after a night out, or maybe Angela coming to check up on me.

I felt like just laying down, I blinked a few times trying to correct my blurry vision but it was no use, I knew that eventually I would have to go inside finally explain to Angela that I was not feeling good and then ask her to drive me home, I really wasn't up for crashing my car tonight

"Bella?" a smooth voice asked, I froze the hand that was over my stomach was now folding into a fist, as if this night could get any worse.

I turned around slowly already knowing who it was; I bit the bottom of my lip. Even under the light of the restaurant he still looked perfect, like a god come to life. He stood before me with his hands in his front pockets, looking at my anxiously and then here I was practically doubled over in pain

"You don't look too good" he furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes roaming my pale face, with my hair sticking to my sweaty forehead, I groaned internally, why was I always such a mess.

"I don't feel so good" my voice was barely above a whisper, I didn't think I could speak any louder than that. He took another step closer and I was hit by the way he smelled, it was heavenly and it made me lightheaded, that was probably one of the reasons why girls loved him so much, he smelt amazing.

"Your shaking" he noted, his voice oddly sounded concerned, why he was concerned for my sake I had no idea but he was right I was shaking, even with my coat on I still felt cold. Before I knew it he was shrugging his off and handing it to me, I didn't take it at first, I just stared at it, my hand still clutching my stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the fact I wasn't making a move to grab it but honestly if I moved I would throw up.

"Take it" he urged pushing it towards me, I still hadn't moved. I looked down to my feet and saw the ground beneath me was spinning, I clutched at my stomach tighter, another wave of nausea hitting me.

"your lips are turning blue" he said anxiously, taking another step closer, forgetting about the coat altogether. I closed my eyes tightly, the way he walked was dizzying, it looked like there was two of him.

"Bella?" he asked again but I just hook my head, trying to breath in and out of my nose. Suddenly it felt like my legs had been pulled out from under me, I felt the whooshing sound of the wind against my ears and as I fell, I heard Edward call out my name one last time, feeling his arms catch me sent butterflies off in my stomach and that feeling was the last thing I remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes fluttered open, my head was still pounding and there was a burning sensation in the back of my throat. I kept blinking trying to wake myself up from the grogginess, my muscles were all stiff and my neck was sore, it felt like I had been sleeping for weeks.

I stared up at my ceiling afraid to move, afraid that even if I twitched a finger the excruciating pain in my head and the burning in my throat would worsen. My mouth was dry and it was getting uncomfortable, I needed water.

I furrowed my eyebrows trying to break through the sleepiness, trying to recall what I remembered last. I lay there for a few seconds before it finally hit me, I remember now, I fainted in the restaurant parking lot and Edward was there.

I sat up immediately, wincing as all my sore muscles came back to life. I put a hand to my head trying to stop the pain, how did I get here? Did Angela bring me home? Did I drive home myself? I shook my head feeling beyond confused all I knew so far was that I fainted, I had no idea how I ended up back in my room.

"Your up" a voice said, a voice I instantly recognized, my heart sunk and I dropped my hand, I turned my head to where the voice came from and there he was sitting at my desk chair, watching me intently. His forehead was all wrinkled up again that same expression of worry was plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here?" my voice was all raspy, dry from my lack of water. He relaxed back into the chair and shrugged

"I came here to drop off your schoolwork" I raised my eyebrows shaking my head becoming painfully aware that I probably looked like the living dead. My heart started to pick up and pretty soon it was pounding against my chest, I don't know why I cared so much about how I looked I mean I was sick for crying out loud but with him in my room I suddenly felt self conscious

"You came here to drop off my schoolwork?" I pondered the thought

"You could have just left it downstairs" I mumbled sitting up straighter against my head board. I noticed I was still in my clothes from yesterday minus my jacket.

He didn't say anything at first, instead he looked down at the ground running his hands through his bronze hair "I guess…I just wanted to see how you were doing" I snorted, it was a sweet thought don't get me wrong this just seemed too good to be true, why would he care how I felt? Matter of fact why would he even bother brining over my schoolwork, Angela could have easily done that.

"What's so bad about that?" he demanded looking back over at me, I shrugged

"Why do you even care so much" I snapped, yet again Edward really had a way of getting me annoyed.

"Well last night after you fainted, I realized how sick you were, I brought you home explained to your father what had happened and he allowed me to carry you upstairs, and today when I saw that you weren't in school I admit I got a little worried, I mean you looked really bad last night-"

"Wait" I said cutting him off, he snapped his mouth shut "I missed school today?" he nodded with a smirk

"Slept the entire day" I shook my head; I had missed an entire school day. I licked my lips trying to get some moisture into my mouth he noticed what I was trying to do, he stood up turning back to my desk

"Here, I brought this over for you" I watched as he brought over a plastic container to my bedside

"What is it?" I asked reaching out my hand to take if from him, it was warm against my palms

"its soup, I heard it's supposed to help" he said sheepishly, making himself comfortable on the side of my bed next to my legs. I lifted the lid and was hit with the aroma of chicken broth, my mouth began to water. He handed a spoon to me and I took it with a grateful smile

"Thank you" I murmured, taking a small spoonful to my mouth, it warmed up my throat making it burn a little but I ate through the pain. He watched me amusingly as I ate my way through the entire bowl once finished I placed it on my bed side table, at this point I was just happy I could hold it down.

"That was really good, thank you again" he smiled in a way I hadn't seen before, it wasn't a full on smile, just a little tug at the corner of his lips, it was a crooked smile and it nearly took my breath away. He stood up from my bed and walked back to my desk picking up his own school books

"So you think you'll be at school tomorrow?" I shrugged and frowned

"Maybe I don't know" He got over to my door

"well if you aren't you can expect me back tomorrow with more school work" I groaned, schoolwork, it was bad enough I was sick.

He chuckled and opened up my door stepping out to leave

"Edward?" I called out to him, he turned around keeping one hand on the doorknob

"Thanks for…catching me, bringing me home, worrying about me, I guess just thank for everything" I smiled at how stupid I was sounding but I really was grateful, no guy had ever done half the things Edward did in just 24 hours

"You say thank you way to much, I'm starting to think you don't mean it anymore" he smiled once again as I frowned

"No I mean it I really do" I said defending myself, he put on that crooked smile again and I almost fainted from the sight and then with that he closed the door behind himself and I listened as he walked down stairs, out the door and started his car. When his car's engine was just a small sound in the distance I smiled once again to myself, already I was feeling much better.

Shortly after Edward left I went back to sleep, I was in a dreamless state and when I woke back up it was already five the next morning. I got up from my bed and stretched every muscle possible, I felt renewed, I felt a lot better, I still had my headache but it wasn't as bad as before, it was bearable and I felt that I would be better enough to go to school. Since it was only five I had plenty of time to get ready or school, to test my new found strength I went down to the kitchen deciding to test out my stomach. I slowly ate through a bowl of cereal, each bite I swallowed I would wait a minute or two seeing if it would come back up but I held it all down. Feeling proud of myself I headed up the stairs bumping into Charlie

"hey Bells, you feeling better already" I nodded with a smile on my face, I felt more than better, I was light on my feet and my two days of sleep really got me energized. Charlie was already dressed in his officer uniform and my guess was that he was getting ready to leave

"Well that's good, I'll be honest you scared me last night, when that Cullen kid brought you in I almost fainted myself, it looked like you were dead" he chuckled shaking his head making me laugh too

"I feel fine now I think I'm going to go to school today" he frowned and stared at me

"Are you sure, maybe you should just take it easy" I shook my head, I actually wanted to go to school today, not because of the classes or my friends because of Edward, I wanted to see him again and that worried me, I wanted to trust him but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I barely knew him, he barely knew me, it was all so flattering that he cared so much about my health but any friend could react in that way, I couldn't help but think to myself that I wanted more from him, more than friendship, I wanted a relationship and that scared the crap out of me.

Edward Cullen was not to be trusted, he was a womanizer, a hot shot, our social circles barely touched, he was higher up on that ladder. "Well if you need anything you'll know where I'll be" Charlie grumbled walking past me and down the stairs.

I drove into the school parking lot with butterflies the size of walnuts fluttering around in my stomach, I felt shaky all over as I spotted Edward's silver Volvo a few spots down from where I parked my car. I briskly made my way across the lot and toward the building where other kids were filing in. Once inside I spotted Angela already at her locker

"Hey" I said already out of breath from my walk, her eyes went wide and she looked relieved

"Oh my god where did you go the other night, you just disappeared" I couldn't help but blush as I explained my reasoning, she looked just like I knew she would after I was finished, shocked.

"Wow" she said slowly closing her locker shut "That was…nice of him" I couldn't help but laugh, she honestly had no idea what to say "It's weird though" she added as I followed her down to the hall to our next class "How so?"

"Well it's just that you guys went from completely ignoring each other to can't get enough kind of thing" I laughed again

"I know what you mean" I shrugged, Angela walked ahead of me as we got to our class but I couldn't help but come to a complete stop right at the door. Edward hadn't noticed me but I noticed him, I also noticed the kiss him and Lauren shared.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters**

I was beyond crushed and the worst part was I didn't know why. I was cursing myself internally for ever putting my hopes up that high; I mean honestly what did I expect? He was after all Edward Cullen, the most sought after guy on campus and I stupidly fell for his trickery, he didn't care at all about how I felt, he was trying to soften me up, trying to make me trust him and like him so he could pull the rug out from under me. He was showing me just how stupid and pathetic I actually was, I believed every word he said to me yesterday, how he was worried about my well being, it was all bull. One little sentence that he had said just days before kept repeating itself over in my head _"I guess I'm up for the challenge"_

I didn't know what he meant when he said that but now I knew; I was the prize he was after, he wanted me to fall for him just like all the other girls did and the worst part was he had succeeded. But now, no now I was done, I would ignore him as much as possible; blow him off if he tried to talk to me. I only had a few more months until graduation, a few more months and I would leave this god forsaken place, it was final, I would start packing and save up my money, I would move, go anywhere but here. I was so mad I could scream but instead I balled my fists up and let them shake on my desk, throughout first period Angela kept shooting me questioning looks but I ignored them and when the bell rung I bolted up out of my seat and left.

I got to my locker and angrily rattled the lock, trying to get it to open but I was so frustrated I forgot the combination. Giving up I lay my head against the cold metal, closing my eyes and sighing.

"Having trouble?" I grit my teeth; I knew I couldn't stay away from him for long

"No" I said coldly picking my head back up, I kept my eyes on my locker not even bothering to look at him

"So I see your feeling better" I could hear the smile playing on his lips, _arrogant fool_. I turned my back from him wanting to get away, my next class was just a few doors down, it was my sanctuary. I stalked away, my hands balled into fists again, I ignored him as He called my name, I wasn't going to turn around, from now on I wouldn't even acknowledge him.

Throughout the day Edward attempted to talk to me again and again, he wasn't going to let up that much was obvious. Whenever I was at my locker he would walk up to me, trying to start a conversation but I wouldn't say anything back, in fact I wouldn't even let him finish his sentences before I walked away from him again, I could tell he was getting agitated and even more annoyed because he still hadn't figured out why I was ignoring him. During our English class together, I either kept my eyes on the board or my notebook; thankfully he didn't even bother to come up to me in that class at all.

When the lunch bell rang I followed behind Angela and Ben who were talking about something I didn't even really care about. They were so engrossed with each other that they didn't hear my gasp of surprise as I was pulled into an empty classroom by the arm. The classroom I was in had the lights off; the only light coming through was from the gray sky outside. I spun around to face my attacker but sighed in annoyance

"What do you want?" I snapped folding my arms over my chest. Edward shut the door behind him and stared at me for what seemed like forever until he finally spoke up

"What's going on with you today, are you still not feeling any better?" I couldn't help but laugh, again he was putting on that fake _'I care about you'_ act, it was sickening.

"I'm fine" I scoffed, waiting impatiently for him to open the door back up but he didn't, what was his problem? I gave him my answer what more did he want from me

"Are you sure? I mean you've been avoiding me all day"

"I have my reasons" I said through clenched teeth, his jaw tightened

"What do you mean?" his voice was just as cold as mine

"I almost fell for it, I have to hand it to you though, your really good at acting" I snapped, he was confused now, it was written all over his face. His jaw relaxed just slightly

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you tricked me! You made me believe that you actually liked me, cared for me and then today I see you all over Lauren!" my voice was a high shrill now, during my rant I took a few steps closer to him, pointing a shaking finger in his face

"I didn't trick you…" he wasn't raising his voice at all, actually he was pretty calm about the whole thing, I on the other hand was raging with fury. I raised an eyebrow and took a step back form him, letting him have his space, I suddenly felt at ease, I had done my venting and now I was waiting for him to retaliate but he didn't, he just stared at me again. I rolled my eyes and huffed

"Can I go to lunch now?" he only nodded and stepped aside.

I flung the door open but couldn't get far before he grabbed my elbow. I didn't turn to look at him but I could feel his breath on the side of my neck, it made my head swim, I closed my eyes letting his velvet voice take over

"Believe me when I say I wasn't tricking you" it sounded more like a plea to me but I shrugged him off, yanking my elbow free, I had had enough for one day.

I sat down at my lunch table, mumbling words like idiot and fool over and over again under my breath. Angela noticed me right away and she looked up from her lunch tray

"Disappearing like that better not turn into an everyday thing" she said with a smile, I didn't even smile back, I was too angry for that

"Okay, what happened?" he set down her fork with a sigh and prepared herself, she knew me all too well

"Edward doesn't like me, he tricked me!" I yelled again, luckily for me this cafeteria was so full with other conversations that they couldn't hear me. Ben looked up from whatever comic he was reading and paid attention as I went on

"I saw him today with Lauren, and then he had the nerve to pull me aside and ask what was going on with me!" Angela nodded along and listened intently, ready to give her advice afterwards. I went on for another ten minutes and then stopped with an exasperated sigh

"Well that last part sounds kind of sincere, Bella maybe he really does like you" I snorted

"Even if he did I wouldn't be able to trust him enough to go out with him" she understood me there. Something behind me must have caught her attention; because she was no longer talking to me she was just smiling

"What?" I asked turning myself around. I groaned seeing what she saw, Edward with Lauren at his table. Luckily he hadn't caught my eye and I quickly turned away sliding down in my chair.

I sat like that for a few minutes watching as Angela ate her way through a slice of pizza, as Ben flipped through the comic and out the window where the rain began to fall. I snapped up my head when I heard an ear shattering

_"what!"_ break my reverie and everyone else's conversations. Angela stared past my head wide eyed with a smile on her face. I turned my torso around and watched as Lauren jumped up from her lunch table, her face beat red and she looked like she was steaming from the ears

"You're breaking up with me!" she screamed again to the point where I wanted to cover my ears. The whole cafeteria had gone silent, Lauren's friend Jessica was still sitting down next to her watching wide eyed as Lauren stared down Edward, who was still sitting in his seat as serene as could be. Not only was I staring wide eyed at the both of them, but my mouth was hanging open, my jaw like loose lack when I watched Lauren take a slap at Edward. The sound was a loud clap as she got a piece of his cheek, she screamed out of frustration one more time before storming out of the cafeteria. Once she had left a howl of laughter sounded off in every direction. Edward sat there rubbing his cheek as his friends gave him slaps on the back. I looked over to another tbale where his sister's and thier boyfriends were sitting. Emmet and jasper were holding their side as they tried to ctahc thier breaths while Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes out of annoyance. I turned myself back around to see that Angela and Ben were both laughing hysterically

"Alright now that was good!" Ben said between laughs, even though the whole scene was funny I still felt a little bad for him and a little uneasy, I couldn't shake the small feeling that he just _might_ have done that for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any Twilight Characters**

After lunch all the gossip that floated around this school seemed to be centered on Edward and Lauren's break-up. Everywhere I went I heard rumors that they were cheating on each other, bored with each other, I laughed at the one rumor where neither was good in bed. I was just happy that none of them pointed to me, I know people have seen us talking in the hall but luckily no one grew suspicious. I did feel a little bad for Edward because every time I saw him in the hall he was being followed by at least four girls who were vying for his attention.

During passing for gym I walked into the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. Our conversation was still running circles in my head and I couldn't shake it, he said he wasn't tricking me but should I believe him? Was it just my sick twisted mind or did he break up with Lauren to prove his point?

Speaking of Lauren I could hear her nasally voice outside the door, not wanting to be stuck in the bathroom with her I walked into one of the last stalls and shut the door behind me, I wasn't sure why I was hiding from her in the first place but at times she was a little intimidating, not to mention we have hated each other ever since freshman year and if I knew Lauren I know she would just shoot my some stark remark. Her voice filled the empty bathroom and I couldn't help note the anger behind her words

"Who doe he think he is!" she yelled once the door was closed, I heard a second pair of footsteps and I figured it was probably her lackey Jessica

"I think I know why he broke up with you…" Jessica snorted. I froze and picked my feet up off the floor hugging them close to my chest, I didn't want them to find me because I knew all to well where this conversation was headed

"What do you mean" Lauren snapped as she slammed her bag down on the sink.

"Well…" Jessica hesitated, she didn't want to upset Lauren afraid of what she might do but she had a rep to protect, a rep of being the girl who knows everything about everyone, that's why Lauren was friends with her in the first place because trust me it wasn't her personality.

"I saw Edward talking to that Bella Swan girl a few days ago…" I gulped as she continued

"And then I heard he went over her house yesterday and today I saw them talking in a classroom _alone_" I damned Jessica to hell, I had no idea she was that observant, she caught every conversation between Edward and I, she was using it against me and now that gave Lauren one more reason to hate me

"You're kidding me right!?" Lauren was back to yelling again, Jessica didn't answer so I assumed she was just nodding her head

"He broke up with me for _her_" that last part was pure venom dripping from her mouth, I knew she was wrong though, he wouldn't do that would he? After lunch I had hoped by some miracle that I was right, that he did break up with her for me but now that Lauren had said it out loud it just sounded crazy. Lauren was no doubt the picture of perfect, she was blonde, skinny, pretty (even though I hated to admit it) Edward and her were the king and queen of this school and I was the jester so to speak.

Even if Lauren was right I wouldn't be able to trust Edward, what happened if something did start between us, would he be faithful, would he go running back to Lauren or the next girl that walked by wearing a mini skirt. My legs were starting to shake after what seemed like hours of sitting in this awkward position. Lauren and Jessica didn't say anything else and soon after, they left. With a sigh of relief I let my legs stretch out and I opened the stall.

Now I didn't even want to go to gym, now I just wanted to go home, to be home schooled and get my diploma early. I made my way toward the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder, I took a deep breath before walking out in the hall, no doubt the gossip would be heading my way, I just knew it. I turned myself to head towards my locker, taking a step forward only to be pushed back. I lost my balance from the sudden bump and the fact that my bag was weighing down half off my body. I closed my eyes waiting for my butt to hit the floor but it didn't instead I felt a hand grab on to my wrist and pull me back upright.

Once I was steady enough I opened up my eyes while saying "sorry"

"It's alright" the voice that sounded like melting Honey answered. He was still holding on to my wrist but the weird thing was I didn't pull away and neither did he. His green eyes were piercing through me, my brown ones were no match. I could feel the butterflies in my tomach picking up in tempo with my pounding heart. I wallowed hard afraid I might puke.

"So…I saw what happened in lunch today" I said with a shaky breath, I cleared my throat and looked down at the floor trying to get my head straight.

Once I thought my mind was clear enouhg I looked back up seeing that he was frowning but his eyes were roaming my face, I was getting a little uncomfortbale with all hi intene staring.

"It was bound to happen" he answered furrowing his eyebrows, his green eyes held mine and I couldn't turn away, I didn't _want_ to turn away but I had to, I shook my head breaking the trance and I finally pulled my wrist away from him. I grew more self conscious by the second, out of the corner of my eye I could see people staring, people who have probably heard Jessica and her theory, that I was the cause for the breakup and the way we were standing in front each other with Edward keeping his eyes only on my face it all pointed to true, to Jessica being right. I pried my eyes away from the gawking students and focused more on him, doing that seemed to help, now it was like we were the only two people.

"I've got to get to class" I mumbled working up the courage to step past him, he grabbed onto my hand before I could get far enough making my heart stop, I didn't meant to gaps but the electricity I felt whenever he touched me was enough to make me hyperventilate. I looked back up at him, his face looked scared, like he was nervous or something, he didn't drop my hand and I waited for him to speak up, waiting for him to tell me that he had made a mistake, that he didn't like me, that I was an idiot and Lauren was the girl for him but what came out of his mouth next totally sidetracked me

"I was wondering…if you would want to go out with me sometime" I didn't answer at first, my mouth was hanging open, I was just waiting for the words to come out. A few kids I noticed had stopped walking all together and just stared dumbfounded, they were just as shocked as I was. I didn't know what to say, part of me wanted to say yes but the other part, a much larger part, was telling me to run like hell, I didn't want to get involved with him if it meant having Lauren hate me, because if Lauren hated me there would be no doubt that the whole school would start to hate me, how is it after three years of being in this school I could go unnoticed but now I was the center of attention, it was a little nerve racking. After a minute of me not answering Edward chuckled, I blushed instantly regretting not saying anything because now he probably though I was just mentally challenged

"It's okay, I can wait for an answer" he looked somewhat amused, he was reeling me in but I wouldn't fall for it, I _couldn't_ fall for it

"I don't think so" I said as confidently as possible. At that he dropped my hand and looked back at me like I was insane, and I was but the last thing I needed was for every girl to hate me if I said yes. I couldn't help but smirk

"What? Never been turned down before?" I said teasingly, he didn't smile though he looked confused and somewhat dumfounded

"I take that as a no…" I said answering my own question, the warning bell rang for class and I slowly started to back away from him

"Like I said I have to get to class" he didn't say anything, he was just staring at me still stunned by my refusal. I turned all the way around so my back was to him, I shook my head and scrunched up my forehead, god it looked like me turning him down was the end of the world for him, I could only smile to myself, he was probably thinking that he had lost his touch.

* * *

It was six o'clock on a Friday and I had nothing to do, I lay in my bed with a book in my hand trying to get lost in the story but every time I finished a chapter my mind would wander off, mostly towards Edward, I couldn't help but think what he could possibly be doing right now. Was he out on a date? Trying to get back together with Lauren? Was he with his friends or just as bored as I was, sitting at home by himself?

Frustrated I threw my book down on the ground, it landed with a small thud and then all was silent, the only thing I could hear was the sports game playing downstairs. I folded my hands over my stomach and stared up at my ceiling trying to count how many crack there were, god I was pathetic.

I lay there for a full on hour, just staring and counting, listening to the game and soon enough Charlie's snores from the couch. I was contemplating on whether to call Angela and Ben to see what they were up to when I heard a cars tire on the pavement and then the slamming of a car door.

It sounded awfully close and I sat up in my bed to peak out my window. I pulled back the curtain and gasped, my heart fluttering in my chest. Edward was walking around the front of his car, making his way up my walkway. I flipped myself off the bed and in my sudden haste lost my footing and ended up falling on my back on the hardwood floor, I grunted and sat up rubbing at my now sore elbow.

I heard Charlie wake up with a start from the loud bang but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door. I heard the trudging of Charlie's feet in the living room and I froze hearing the creaking of the front door being open.

A cold sweat broke out at my hairline and I remained sitting on the floor, trying to listen but all I could hear was the grumbling of Charlie's voice. I jumped up from my position on the floor trying to figure out how I could get out of this house, it wasn't a far jump from my window to the ground and through Charlie's window there was a tree I could shimmy down, wait what was I thinking? Why should I run? This was my house for crying out loud and since I had no problem with telling Edward no, this would be a piece of cake wouldn't it?

I opened up my bedroom door hearing the voices more clearly

"Yes sir I was wondering if Bella was home?" Edward's musical voice asked, my heart started to pound harder and harder against my chest. I got to the top of the stairs and tried to peer over the banister. I couldn't see Edward but I could see Charlie's back facing towards me, I felt a little bad for Charlie, this was the first time a guy like Edward has come to the door looking for me and I was hoping that Charlie would come up with a good enough excuse to send him away.

I took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly before walking down the stairs. When I got all the way down I shakily made my way to Charlie and put a hand on his shoulder

"I've go this Charlie" he turned to me with a grateful expression on his face, I couldn't help but smile it didn't take a lot to make Charlie uncomfortable. He took one last look at Edward before walking back to his spot on the couch. Edward smiled at me, that crooked smile again and my heart over reacted like always, I kept on a straight face and put a hand on his chest pushing him back so I could step outside, I could feel the plains of his muscled chest and I tried not to pass out.

Once I had closed the door behind me I folded my arms across my chest "What are you doing here?" I hissed looking past his shoulder at the silver Volvo

"I wanted to take you out" he said simply still smiling, I scowled rolling my eyes

"I thought I said no" my voice was a little more controlled but I couldn't help but be surprised that he was actually here, at my house.

"Yes I remember you saying something like that…" he trailed off and I raised an eyebrow

"But…?" I pushed

"But, I'm not going to listen, I think you should come out with me tonight" I snorted and shook my head

"Your dreaming" he let out a small laugh.

He gestured his head towards his car, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets

"Come on what are you waiting for?" he took a step back and I glared at him

"Your kidding me right?" he took a hand out of his jacket and pointed a finger to his all too serious face

"Does it look like I'm kidding" his tone showed no emotion, I rolled my eyes once more watching as he took another step back, this time he took out his keys letting them jangle against his palm. I felt like slapping him across the face, he was so sure of himself, he was confident that I would go, that I wouldn't slam the door in his face. But as I glared at him he brought back that infamous smile and my expression went soft, so did my insides with a sigh I put a hand on the doorknob

"I'll go get my coat" I muttered walking back inside.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated, there the only things that keep me writing, so if you want more review haha**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**A/N: I did use some quotes from Twilight because they fit into the story, I do not own any of those works of art either**

* * *

When I walked back outside after reassuring Charlie that Edward wasn't my boyfriend just a friend, I saw that he was already down at his car. Leaning besides the passenger side door which was opened for me, I walked down towards him with a coy smile on my face.

He pushed himself away from the car as I slid my coat over my shoulders

"That was quick" he noted putting a hand on the door handle, before stepping in I turned to him and shrugged

"I'm decent enough, I didn't need to change my whole attire" he let out a soft musical laugh and I bit the bottom of my lip blushing, he started to shake his head and took in a breath "Wrong, you are utterly indecent-- no one should look so tempting, it's not fair" I let out a nervous laugh and turned my head knowing my cheeks were turning a bright red. He chuckled and lifted up his hand to brush a strand piece of hair behind my ear, my knees were shaking now and I needed to sit down.

"We should go before Charlie comes out for supervision" Edward smirked and then nodded, I climbed in the passenger seat and he closed the door behind me like a chauffer or even better a perfect gentleman.

After he got the car started and shifted into drive he pulled away from the curb going from zero to thirty in fewer than ten seconds

"Jeez slow down" I said nervously turning to look at him, I had never gotten into a car accident before and tonight wasn't going to be the first

"Don't worry I always drive like this"

"And do people always get a heart attack when their with you?" he smiled and then shrugged taking a left at the end of my street

"Some more than others" I rolled my eyes and turned back to face forward. The main road before us was all blurry, the yellow divider practically becoming invisible with the heightening speed. I clutched on to my seat belt, thankful for it now more than ever. After a few minutes of silence and the accelerating of his engine I cleared my throat

"So where are we going anyways?" I was curious as to where he was taking me but if I knew Edward it would probably be to the only restaurant in town, the place where I had seen him take all his dates.

"There's this restaurant in Port Angeles that I wanted to try out" I stared at him with an eyebrow raised

"Why don't we just go to the place in town?" my voice rose an octave high, was he joking? An hour in the car with him, going to a place he has never taken anyone before? He turned to face me and I practically jumped in my seat

"keep your eyes on the road!" I said pointing to the steering wheel, he let out a booming laugh and shook his head. I folded my arms across my chest and slunk down in my seat

"I would like to make it through tonight thank you very much" I mumbled under my breath more for my own ears than his but in this confined space he had heard me.

He stopped his fit of laughter "I'm sorry if I scared you, I'll be good" he snapped his mouth shut and kept his eyes trained on the road, silence made it's presence known and I was getting a little uncomfortable, actually nervous would be a better answer. I didn't want him to think I was lame I just had nothing to really say, I was still caught up in the fact that he had even picked me up in the first place. "So what's this place cal-"

"Shhh, I'm concentrating on driving" he said in a very serious tone making me laugh, his face didn't even break into a smile but I could see the sides of his lips twitching

"I think you've learned your lesson, you can move now" I said with a smile at how ridiculous he was acting, almost immediately his hole body relaxed and he turned to me with a smile "So what is this place called?" I asked again

"It's a surprise" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile, I was starting to think this smile would never leave my face. By the way he was driving I was soon realizing this ride would not last an hour, I would be surprised if it even lasted half an hour.

Soon we reached the town's limit and the car slowed down slightly so it could fit into the flow of traffic. I looked out my window in awe, I had only been to Port Angeles a few times but that was during the day, it was a lot prettier at night. Lights lined the streets as we drove deeper and deeper into the town, following the narrow road past bars and stores, there was a huge bookstore and one look inside I could see the shelves lined with so many books it was amazing, I would have to come back sometime and stalk up.

The car slowed down to a stop and I looked up at the restaurant "La Bella Italia" I said to myself as he opened up his door and stepped out. Before I could even peel my eyes away from the beautiful little restaurant he was already at my side opening the door for me.

"Thank you" I said taking the hand that he had stretched out for me, he helped me out of the car and I immediately pulled my hand away, that electric current was back and now coursing through my veins, I stared to blush again and rubbed at my hand trying to get rid of the feeling. He walked next to me as we made our way to the doors. He held those open for me too and I walked past him into the little lobby. The hostess looked up from her stand and smiled warmly at the two of us but I noticed she only had her eyes for Edward.

"Table for two?" she asked politely, I couldn't help the wave of jealousy that washed over me, I was a little surprised how fast it struck me, jut the way she was looking at him made me want to stomp on her dainty little foot. Edward nodded and the hostess led the way after grabbing our menu's, I started to nibble on the bottom of my lip, feeling Edward's hand lightly touching the small of my back, even through my jacket and shirt it felt like his touch was burning a hole in my skin. I wanted to jump away from it but oddly enough it was comforting, I smiled, this should get the hostess to back off.

She sat us down at a booth surrounded by other filled tables, with couples just like us, enjoying an evening out but Edward and I weren't a couple, we were classmates, friends, at least that was what I was trying to tell myself.

"Your server will be right with you" the hostess said flipping her black hair behind her shoulder. She walked away but not before eyeing Edward one last time. I flipped open my menu not knowing what to do next, unlike Edward I hadn't ever really done anything like this before, I didn't want to get anything too pricey because I didn't have a lot of money on me. I wasn't so much nervous at Edward seeing me eat, I mean I was perfectly comfortable in my own skin, I was jut hoping he didn't insist on paying for my meal.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked taking me away from my small panic attack, I looked over at him and saw that his menu was still closed, had he already chosen what to get? The light hanging above the table cast shadows on his perfect face, making every line of his jaw and angular cheeks that more prominent. The light even made his bronze hair shine; I could only guess how I looked under the light, probably frizzy unruly brown hair and dark bruise-like bags under my eyes. I sighed and hook my head

"I'm not sure" he furrowed his eyebrows and stared at me intently

"What's the matter?" he asked curiously, to prolong my answer I slid of my coat and placed it besides me on the seat, then I closed my menu and folded my hands in my lap under the table

"Do you want to leave?" he sounded hurt and I finally looked up at him and smiled, reassuring that that was the last thing on my mind without using words, he seemed to relax at this but he was still giving me a questioning look, I took in a breath might as well confess now. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him but I thought I should start off with the basics

"Why did you come to my house tonight?" he looked a little surprised and I was sure he wouldn't answer me. He squinted his eye just the tiniest bit but had a smile playing on his lips

"I wanted to see you" god his answer sounded so simple, like he was so sure that's what he wanted, just to see me, it was obvious I wasn't that spectacular. I bit the bottom of my lip again looking at the table afraid he would see the blush that was slowly creeping up on my cheeks.

"Okay good answer but I don't understand something" Edward leaned over the table, letting his folded hands rest over his menu

"What don't you understand?" his voice was so smooth it was hard to clear my head

"Why me?" alright that was a simply enough question, just two words, I'm sure he would find a perfect answer. For a minute he didn't say a word, he leaned back in his seat and turned his head away from me which I found odd, usually he was the one that was always staring but now it was just me staring at him. Finally he looked at me from under his lashes and I felt my hands start to shake, god I think that look was just as stunning as his crooked smile. Now I was the one leaning forward waiting for him to answer

"Because…you give me crap" I laughed "You wanted to see me because I'm rude to you?" I asked in disbelief, he smiled and I shut my mouth wanting now more than ever for him to continue

"I meant that you don't easily fall for the things I say, the things I do, most girls don't really listen to what I have to say, you do though, you call me on my bull and surprisingly enough I appreciate that about you, you aren't afraid to say what's on your mind half the time and your truthful, you have a way of bringing me back down to reality" I nodded along in utter disbelief, he was being honest that much I could tell. He had stopped talking after that and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, he relaxed a lot more after that and it looked like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders, had he been planning on telling me that all along? I could see he was waiting for me to reply but I had no idea what to say, my eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets and all I could say was

"Oh" it wasn't even that loud more like a whisper, I felt stupid right after that left my lips.

To save me further embarrassment our waitress walked up then, her eyes immediately landed on Edward and again that surge of jealous came over me. She pulled some of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear and for a second she almost looked like Lauren.

"What could I get you to drink?" I stared up at her with an eyebrow raised, that question was directed towards Edward and Edward only. He looked at me before answering and the waitress reluctantly turned my way

"I'll have a coke" I mumbled puhing myself further into my seat, she nodded and then turned back to Edward, an obnoxious grin on her tanned face

"Make that two cokes" he spoke just as smoothly, compared to him my voice sounded like a chain smokers. He gave her that damn crooked grin and she took a step back as the full power of that simple smile hit her.

"S-sure" she stammered, her face turning redder than her uniform shirt, I couldn't help but laugh but not wanting to be rude I covered it with a cough, putting a hand over my mouth trying to hide the smile. She scurried off in the other direction, bumping into a man who was getting up to leave. I shook my head; Edward looked over at me and widened his eye for the briefest moment

"What?" he questioned trying to figure out what I was laughing at

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized "It's hardly fair"

"Do what?" he scrunched up his forehead trying to figure out what I meant, I sighed "Dazzle them like that"

With a confused expression on his face he leaned forward in his seat "I dazzle people?" he raised both his eyebrows trying to process this information, I snorted, he couldn't be serious he had to have known the effects he had on people, girls mostly, but people in general.

"You really haven't noticed?" I was confused now, he really was clueless. He ignored my question, his face softened and his lips turned up in a smile

"Do I _dazzle_ you?" I gulped, I wasn't expecting that one

"Don't get your hopes up" I muttered trying to steer him away from that conversation; I was mentally kicking myself for even bringing it up. He let out a laugh but wouldn't drop it

"Are you telling the truth right now?" Dang he caught me, the funny thing about Edward was he had a way of drawing the information out of me, he didn't even need to torture me with words, just the way he looked at me made me want to spill my guts but I had to be careful, if I let out too much now I would surely regret it in the future.

"No" I mumbled defeated "Frequently" I admitted, blushing right after. I covered my face with my hands groaning, I shouldn't have said anything. I heard him laugh lightly, probably trying to make me feel comfortable and not ashamed.

I hadn't expected him to do anything, I was just trying to ride through my embarrassment but no longer than ten seconds of covering my face I felt his hand grab on to one of mine and pry it away from my eyes.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, it's good to know" he let go of my hand and I let it drop to the table, along with the other one. Right on cue our waitress arrived with our drinks, she set mine down first and when she went to go put down Edward's she put it on the far end of the table, so she could flaunt her chest in front of him. I rolled my eyes and took a sip from the soda, I hadn't realized how dry my mouth was until right then and I took another big sip.

"So what could I get you to eat?" again the question was directed only towards Edward

"Bella?" he asked keeping his eyes on me. Our waitress obviously looked dissatisfied with her attempt at flirting but I was sure she would have a few more trick up her sleeve.

"The chicken ziti" I replied handing her over my menu, she took it willingly and waited for Edward's answer. He kept his eyes on me and I started to blush

"I'll have the same" his eyes flickered to the waitresses for a moment as he handed her his menu; looking crushed she walked away with a little _'hmph'_. When she was out of hearing range Edward started firing away with the questions, half of them I wasn't expecting. He wanted to know my whole background story, where I was born, how I ended up in Forks, what my plans were after graduation. They were simple enough questions but I had trouble answering every one of them. Just the way he would look at me while he waited for my answer turned my brain to mush making it next to impossible to talk.

The questions had stopped when our food finally arrived, we ate in silence for a few minutes but between mouthfuls he would start asking more. When our plates were cleared away I started asking my own questions, they were basically the same as his but he had way better answers. He was born in Chicago, moved to Forks after his father got a better offer at the local hospital, started football freshman year falling in love with the sport on instant, and he wanted to go to college for music. That answer surprised me, I always saw him as the guy who would get a full ride football scholarship but I had been proven wrong

"If they ever hand me one I'd probably turn it down" he explained with a shrug, like it was whatever.

"Don't get me wrong I like playing the game, I just could never see myself going pro, I actually always pictured myself composing my own music" I was stunned, to think that he would be more interested in music than football was beyond me. With a small smile he looked up at me through his lashes, it practically knocked me out of my seat

"You're the first person to ever hear that" he murmured looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I'm glad you told me" I said with a soft smile, I threw my hands up in the air and clapped them together once

"Ah finally, Edward Cullen opens up and shows his true feelings" I teased making him laugh while running a hand through his hair.

"Like I said, your someone who listens, if you were Lauren she would have stopped listening after Chicago" I shook my head at hearing her name, he on the other hand didn't look at all phased.

Our waitress returned then with the bill, I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out whatever money I had

"How much is it?" I asked trying to snatch the bill off the table, he was just as fast as me and he held it in his hand away from my curious eyes

"Don't be absurd" he said with an incredulous smile. I took my hand back with the money still in my hand

"Are you sure?" he nodded and slipped one large bill inside looking up at our waitress

"keep the change" she smiled and as he stood up to grab his coat I saw that she had slipped something into his hand, I watched as she whispered something into his ear. I was dumfounded when she pulled away, I knew she was going to try and pull something. I stood up then too and snatched up my own coat, turning from them as I shrugged it on. I kept my head down looking up when she passed me, her strong perfume hitting me in the nose; I scrunched it up from the odor.

"You ready?" Edward asked coming up behind me, whispering in my ear, it was warm against my neck and I stifled a gasp. I snapped my head up and turned to him nodding, I was past ready. We walked back through the restaurant, the hostess from before waving a goodbye, winking at Edward, this was ridiculous, it was like this place was crawling with all too eager females.

Edward opened up my door again and I slipped inside. It was dark in the Volvo; the only light was from the dashboard after he started up the car

"So I'm guessing that was a number she gave you?" I strapped myself in and turned towards him.

He shrugged "I wouldn't know I threw it out" I had to smile at that fact and I didn't even push him with a question along the lines of _"so what exactly did she say to you?"_

The streets were empty which gave Edward no reason to slow down as we sped back to Forks. Every time we turned on a bend in the road I found myself clutching the side of my seat, the ride home was a lot more quiet which I was grateful for. I was stuffed to the max from my dinner and my lids were getting heavier with the drowsiness. I was content with listening to the radio and it seemed like Edward felt the same way, we had both answered each other's questions, covered every topic possible and now I wanted nothing more but to sleep.

When we did pull up to my house I looked out towards the living room window, the lights were off and I sighed in relief, thankful that Charlie had already gone up to bed, I didn't want him peeking out the window and scare Edward off for good. All thoughts of sleeping were erased from my mind and I suddenly felt wide awake as Edward got out of the car and opened up my door.

Once again he helped me out with his hand and I took it gratefully. _This was it_ I thought as he walked me up the walkway, the goodnight kiss, my knees were shaking and my heart was pounding I didn't think I was ready for this. Charlie had left the porch light on and the front door unlocked.

Once under the bright light I turned to face Edward "Thank you for dinner, I had fun" I started to fumble with my hands and was too much of a chicken to look up at him, so I opted for staring at my feet, which were scuffing the ground. I took in a shaking breath, feeling his warm finger lift up my chin. I could only smile, I tried not to bite my lip but I couldn't help it, it was a bad habit, something I did when I was incredibly nervous.

His eyes were roaming my face, that look he got when he was thinking about something was clearly visible on his all too perfect features. His jaw was tightened, a small muscle in his cheek twitching once. He dropped his hand from my chin and picked up a strand piece of hair which he placed gently behind my ear just like he did earlier on in the evening, he rested his hand on the side of my neck and I could tell he probably felt my ridiculously fast pulse.

My knees were shaking so bad I thought I might collapse

"No, thank you, for agreeing to go out with me, for listening to what I had to say, some of the things I told you tonight I never thought another person would hear but I'm glad that you know, I only hope it changes your opinion of me" the words sunk in slowly, his voice was as smooth as silk but quiet and earnest. My eyes widened when he started to lean in. His face closing in on mine, he was so close now that I could feel his breath on my cheek, at the last second I freaked and turned my head, instead of his lips touching mine they only grazed my cheek.

I could feel my face turning red when he pulled back and at first I was afraid to look at him but when I did he had on that same expression, the one I saw at school after I turned him down, again I don't think this was something he was anticipating, I had caught him by surprise again, I hadn't done what most girls would sell their souls to do and that was kiss him. He dropped his hand from my neck and I apologized

"I'm sorry" I whispered, he snapped back to his usually self and shook his head "Don't be sorry, I can wait for next time"

"You sound so sure of yourself" I said with a smirk

"It will only be a matter of time but I don't see it _not_ happening" at that I laughed and put a hand on the doorknob

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" he asked, sounding somewhat nervous, of my answer? I had no idea. I opened up my door and stepped away from him and through the threshold

"I have work" I turned to see that he was still standing where I had left him. Just like the restaurant light my porch light cast those shadows over his face. He nodded as I leaned up against the door, folding my arms across my chest

"You work at Newton's place right?"

"Unfortunately yes" my tone was bitter, I hated working their just as much as Mike did.

"Well then can I call you?"

"Yeah, let's just hope for your sake I pick up" he chuckled and took a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets

"Then I guess I'll see you around".

"Bye" I called out to him as he walked back down my walkway. I closed the door behind myself and slid down it landing on the ground. I smiled to myself and shook my head, that was the last thing I had expected to do on a Friday night.

**Hoped you guys liked that, I didn't want them to kiss just yet that would have been too easy. **

**Again, **

**Reviews much appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any Twilight Character**

* * *

It was a rainy and dreary Saturday morning. I had to practically run from my car to Newton's store afraid my hair would frizz up from the moisture. I had barely gotten any sleep last night all because of Edward. It was like his face was permanently stamped onto my head, my lack of sleep showed too. I had little purple bags under my lids and my face was more pale than usual, I looked sick all over again.

"Hey Bella" Mike greeted me all too eagerly, one thing that annoyed me about Mike was he wore his emotion on his sleeve and it was beyond obvious that he had something for me, you would think my lack of enthusiasm around him and my constant date refusals would ward him off but he would come back second wind and just as strong.

I gave him a half hearted smile as I walked up to my register, grabbing the ugly vest from underneath. Mike walked up to me opening his mouth to say something before his father called my name. I turned to him as I tugged on the vest, I was smiling now as brightly as my tired face could, he had just saved his son from another rejection and saved me from wasting my breath.

He was holding up a large cardboard box which he pushed into my hands "I need you to stalk aisle nine for me" he grumbled. The box weighed a ton and my ankles buckled under the sudden pressure "no problem" I muttered walking as fast as possible before the box slipped from my fingers and went crashing to the ground.

I was getting pins and needle in my arm as I walked down towards the end of aisle nine, I sighed as I let go of the box sending it falling to the ground. I flipped open the top and groaned, well no wonder it was so heavy there were only about a million baseballs all shoved in here. I looked up at the shelf I was supposed to stalk and saw it was in dire need of fixing. Sluggishly I started to lift up three boxes of balls at a time, starting form the very back of the shelf I placed the boxes in an orderly line and once I was done with the bottom row I started on the second.

It was quiet in the store at the moment and I was the only one in the aisle, but then again it was way too early for anyone to even want to go out in this weather which was good news for me, if I left early enough I would be able to miss the afternoon rush of customers. I was almost finished with my little rows of baseballs when I heard footstep getting louder and louder, echoing against the walls.

I finally realized that I was not alone anymore and I turned my head getting ready for whatever question this customer probably had for me. When I saw who it was my mouth hung open and my eyes widened making them water a little. Edward was walking with graceful steps (for a guy) closing the gap between us. I turned myself fully around and once I composed myself enough I smiled waiting for him to stop but he wasn't stopping, the expression on his face was one of fierce determination.

When he got close enough for me to reach out my hand and touch him I raised an eyebrow, my eyes going back to normal size "Edward what-" he cut me off not with words though with his lips.

I took a step back out of surprise which only made him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. His lips were urgent against mine, like he was afraid I would pull away and he was trying to get in as much as possible but pulling away was the last thing on my mind. It felt like my whole body was melting in his hands and to be sure that I wouldn't fall I wrapped my hands around his neck feeling his hair brush against my fingers.

All the blood seemed to be rushing from my head to my mouth and when I felt his tongue separating my lips I opened them willingly. His breath was warm on mine and I breathed in whatever cologne he was wearing, everything about him was heavenly, his touch, the way his body felt against mine, his hand pulling me now even more closer to him until it felt like we were one of the same person.

As his lips moved with mine I started to get lightheaded, I knew I needed to catch my breath soon but I didn't want to ever pull away. This kiss was more than I had ever expected out of him and I was mentally yelling at myself, questioning my sanity and why I hadn't just done this last night. Finally when it felt like I might actually pass out from lack of oxygen, I unwillingly pulled away.

Both of our breaths were heavy and uneven as I tried to suck in as much air as possible, he leaned his forehead against mine, his breath tickling my cheek, the smell intoxicating me, beckoning me to taste him some more. I let out a shaky laugh and he smiled his crooked smile, I dropped my hands from his neck and let them slide down and rest on his chest which was puffing out with each deep breath he took. After a minute of us trying to catch our breath and our eyes soaking each other in Edward spoke

"I couldn't wait for next time" his voice was just like always, soft and perfect, it made my heart fly up into my throat. I smiled brightly and gave him a small soft kiss on the lips "I'm glad you didn't" was my only reply.

As we stood there, in my place of work, I couldn't help but think this was the sort of stuff you witnessed in movies. Like every chick flick out there you have a guy chasing down his girlfriend in an airport terminal screaming her name out at the top of his lungs trying to stop her before she flies off to Europe, and when she finally turns around and sees him just before she is about to board the plane he picks her up without another word and kisses her until she cries.

But this wasn't an airport terminal, this was Newton's Sporting Goods store, I wasn't planning on grabbing the next flight out of town, actually to be completely honest I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here, wrapped up in Edward' arms and I wasn't crying I was in complete bliss, and most importantly this wasn't a movie, this was my life.

Edward took one of his hands off my waist and ran it down my cheek, I leaned into his touch, my skin burning from his simple gesture, I never wanted to let go. He leaned in and kissed me again and I welcome it all too excitedly, he kept his hand on my cheek not wanting me to turn away. Again my lips opened up to his and my heart stuttered before going into full hyper mode. I toyed around with the hair at the back of his neck and I could feel him smiling against my lips, this was getting to be all too much and in a sudden moment I let out a small laugh tickling both our lips making him pull away.

"What" he murmured before kissing my softly again, he pulled away allowing me to answer

"I have to get back to work" he frowned before kissing me quickly again

"Tell them you're sick" his voice was so alluring I almost agreed to his little plan

"I can't I'm already here" I said shaking my head. He pulled his forehead off of mine and sighed. After he dropped his hand from my cheek, I put my own hand on his own soft cheek. He did the same thing I did and leaned into my touch but he went one step further and kissed my wrist. I let a small smile spread across my face, who would have pinned him as a romantic too?

I pulled my hand away "I get out at one, maybe I'll see you later on?" he chuckled and raised an eyebrow

"Just a maybe?" I shrugged not saying anything, now after that first kiss has happened I wasn't sure what to do next. Did this mean we were a couple? Friends with _'almost'_ benefits? Not only was I confused, I was also scared, I had never meant for him to trap me like he did, never meant to fall for him as hard as I was, I had spent years building a wall around myself, years of fighting the urge to move back to Arizona and live with my mother and Phil, years of not letting the other kids at school break me down and yet here I was making out with the one and only, letting my guard down when I needed it up most, I had only a few more months of school to hurdle and I had tripped and fallen and the worst part was that -standing here in front of Edward, looking at his beautiful face- I was okay with that, I was surprisingly happy that I now had something to look forward to in the morning, and just the way he had started running a hand down my cheek again I figured he felt the same way too.

"Can I take you out again tonight?" his voice brought me back and out of my daydreaming, I nodded

"sure" he dropped his hand and instantly I missed his touch, that electric shock was now more of a thrill than anything else. "I'll be at your house at six, okay?" I nodded not wanting my scratchy voice to screw with his velvet one.

He started to back away, heading towards where he came from, I mouthed a "bye" and he gave me his crooked smile one last time before turning away completely.

**Hope you guys liked that, this kiss scene popped into my head while I was at work, stalking shelves just like Bella was, call me a hopeless romantic but it just seemed like a perfect place and way for them to kiss.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any Twilight characters**

* * *

I shut the front door behind me with a smile, Charlie looked away from the TV long enough to notice the mood I was in

"Have a good day at work?" he cocked up an eyebrow amused by my unusual smile. I wasn't one to come home from work with a smile on my face but work had been everything I had never even imagined after waking up this morning.

I nodded not saying a word, afraid my voice would betray me and give Charlie growing suspicions. I made my way towards the stairs, daydreaming about Edward, his lips seemed to still linger on mine and his touch still radiated on my cheek, I couldn't help but blush but with my back turned toward Charlie I didn't need to worry about him seeing.

"Going out tonight?" he questioned, I scowled and turned myself around knowing the blush was gone from my cheeks

"Yeah Edward is picking me up in a little bit" Charlie grumbled something unintelligible before lurching up off the couch, the springs gave out a slight squeak from the release of his weight

"Now Bella, I'm not too fond of this Cullen kid" I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Dad he's a really nice guy" my heart fluttered at the thought of him but I kept on a firm face.

"He may seem nice but don't let him fool you Bells, there's something about him that I don't like, although I can't quit put my finger on it"

I grit my teeth, I hated when he treated me like some foolish little child, I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I was one hundred percent sure that Edward was not a bad guy at all, he was sweet and caring, charming and handsome, he was everything girls sought out in a guy and I was just lucky enough to catch his eye, something I had once thought was next to impossible.

"I'll be fine dad, I can take care of myself" He rocked back on his heels soaking in my words and with one loud sigh he nodded

"I know you can, just be careful okay?" I nodded, I knew Charlie was voicing his concern for my best interests but I was sure of myself, of my strengths and my weaknesses. I was slowly starting to trust Edward, not fully, but just enough so if he did hurt me in any way I would be strong enough to walk away with my head held high.

I trudged up the stairs, my muscles weak from hard labor but my mind was wide awake, in just a few short hours I would be with Edward. Talking, laughing, and kissing, I couldn't stop from blushing.

That first kiss had felt so surreal and after he left I was sure I had dreamed it all up. I sighed as I tossed my bag on my bed looking at my reflection in the bureau mirror. I quickly realized I had no idea what to wear. Last night was a cake walk compared to tonight because last time I wasn't prepared for Edward to come and pick me up, so I just wore what I had worn that same day, my hair was another story. I had no idea what to do with it, should I pull it back? Leave it down? Clip it in some way? I groaned, I was thinking about this way to much.

I plopped down on my lumpy mattress and tried not to look at my reflection again. I was so inexperienced when it came to dressing up it was almost sad, I put the female race to shame.

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around and right on the dot I pulled back my bedroom curtain to see that Edward was already out of his car. My heart started to rapidly beat against my chest as he made his way up the walkway, it was like déjà vu all over again, except this time I saw it coming, I wasn't blindsided by his beautiful face on my doorstep. I gave myself one last look in the mirror finally feeling satisfied with my appearence. I hadn't put on anything too flashy -not like I owned anything that was over the top- so I settled for a blue shirt -a color people usually complimented when I was wearing it-. I didn't dare try anything special with my hair, I steered clear of any hair products what so ever afraid that they would have the opposite effects on my hair, so I simply just let it hang down like always.

I hurriedly hopped down the stairs careful not to trip over my own two feet and break my neck. Charlie didn't even bother answering the door this time, not like I would give him a chance since I was already bounding downstairs.

"I'll be back later" I called back to him as I grabbed my coat off the back of the chair. He grumbled in response making me roll my eyes, he could at least look a little happy, I mean it wasn't everyday when your daughter started seeing her own personal Greek God.

When I opened the front door Edward was already standing on my front porch, gracing me with that beautiful face and breathtaking crooked smile again, everything about him combined was enough to knock me off my feet.

"Hey" I said breathlessly from my previous run down the stairs, he chuckled lightly and held out his hand for me to take. I reached a shaking hand to his; readying myself for the shock of electricity his touch seemed to give me.

"Hey yourself" he said smoothly a little amused as his hand wrapped around mine. I stepped away from the door and shut it behind me, letting him lead the way to his car. I had to admit I was a little disappointed that he hadn't kissed me but then again we had all night.

It was silent for a second, as I tried to clear my head, the electricity was flowing through my veins and it was hard to concentrate with him squeezing my hand lightly like that. Once I had all my thoughts in line and I was sure my voice was no longer shaky and hoarse I opened my mouth beginning to ask what he had in store for us tonight. As we neared his car he looked over at me, a sly smile on his face

"Would you like to meet my family tonight?" that simple question stopped me dead in my tracks, my heart shifted into overdrive and I felt a cold sweat break out on the back of my neck

"What?" I sucked in a huge breath of air; my voice was not as steady as I would have liked it to be. He stopped walking, a step or two in front of me, noticing the sudden nervousness in my tone, my hand was still in his and now my arm was stretched out from the distance between us

"Yeah, I told them we would stop by, they're looking forward to meeting you" his smile had disappeared and his forehead was creased with worry.

I shook my head "You've already told them about me?" I couldn't even fathom why he had done that. I mean we had only been out once and already I was set up to meet his family, his parents!

"Is that a bad thing?" he questioned, placing himself directly in front of me. I tried not to meet his gaze but when I felt his free hand place itself on my cheek forcing me to look at him I had no other chose.

"Well that depends!" My voice had risen in pitch, and he surprised me by laughing. I gave him an incredulous look

"What is so funny?" I snapped in all seriousness. He stopped laughing but I could tell it was hard for him to remove the smirk that still rested on his lips, how I so badly wanted to slap it off him.

He dropped his hand and cleared his throat trying to erase the smile himself

"You aren't scared are you?" just the way he was looking at me told me he was actually a little surpried, I shrugged

"What if they don't like me?" he smiled again but not out of amusement out of reassurance. He unexpectedly pressed his lips against my forehead and I gasped, feeling my knees buckle. When he pulled away he let go of my hand and placed both of his hands on either side of my face. He looked down at me, his eyes deep pools of green, his gaze held mine and I instantly started to relax, if only there was a way we could stay like this for just a little bit longer

"They'll love you" he murmured taking my hand once again pulling me along, I reluctantly followed mumbling profanities to myself the entire time.

The ride over to his house was a quiet one. My nervousness had gotten the better of me and my mind was so wrapped up in the fact that I was about to meet Edward's whole family that I couldn't even speak.

Edward was just as quiet and I was grateful he wasn't trying to strike up some pointless small talk with me. That was another thing I liked about him, it was like he was reading my mind and knew what to say and what not to say, I guess that was just part of his charm, the source of his popularity amongst the girls, it had definitely won me over.

I stared out the passenger side window finally realizing that I had no idea where Edward actually lived. I saw that we were driving further and further away from the center of town, away from civilization. The winding road seemed to stretch out endlessly before us and I was growing impatient, I just wanted to get this done and over with.

Finally after what seemed like twenty minutes Edward pulled into a private drive, I groaned eternally when I realized that this narrow gravel road was just as long as the main one itself. Edward was a little bit faster on this road and again I found myself clutching the side of my seat, the trees were a lot more closer to the car and a lot more packed together, so if he ever did veer of the driveway there would be no denying that I would surely die. But just as quickly as the trees appeared they started to disappear, spanning out every few feet now. I noticed a clearing up ahead and I squinted to try and get a better look I couldn't see much just a huge wooden front door.

My eyes widened and I gaped when Edward finally pulled up to his house. It was massive, I_ could fit like three of my houses in here_ I thought to myself as I opened up my own door this time.

The gravel crunched beneath my feet but other than that all was quiet. This three floored, Victorian styled mansion was so secluded that I'm sure only a few people knew it was all the way back here.

"Like it?" Edward asked coming up next to me staring down at my still stunned expression. I could only nod my jaw still like loose slack. It was beautiful in more ways than one, _just like his family_, that small conscious of mine said. I gulped; the magnificence of the house blinded me for a minute making me completely forget the reason why we were here. If Alice and Rosalie looked the way that they did there would be no doubt their parents weren't just as beautiful.

**A/N: All your guys reviews have been great so far, I really appreciate the feedback, so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank for the reviews so far guys, I love reading your feedback and I enjoy writing if you enjoy reading, **so** keep them coming!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**

* * *

After I had done enough gawking, Edward grabbed onto my hand and this time I was the one to squeeze it. I looked over at him and smiled halfheartedly while at the same time I was telling myself to breathe. Before he could pull me along I noticed another car in the driveway, it was nice and shiny just like Edwards but it was ten times larger, it looked like some off-road type of jeep with the doors so high up from the ground I would have to use a step ladder just to climb inside.

"Whose car is that?" I asked as Edward started to drag me along, he looked at it once and then back over at me

"Emmett's here, most likely Jasper too" I sighed.

Great not only was I meeting his family but also two of my classmates, whom I have never spoken to before once in my life, and I'm afraid I'm not the best at first impressions. Edward let out a laugh bringing my hand up to his lips, they pressed against the back of my hand as light as a feather but that one simple gesture got me shaking again

"You'll do fine" he murmured in my ear. I nodded trying to believe that he was right.

Before we had even reached the door it opened, just when I thought I could politely keep my mouth shut it hung open loosely again as I stared over at the man who was smiling at me.

He had to be no more than thirty years old and was almost just as attractive as Edward; I could see where Edward got his angular cheek bones and magnificent smile.

"You must be Bella, I'm Carlisle" he said warmly, his voice smooth like Edwards, I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, if his father looked like this and his sisters looked just as beautiful I could only imagine how his mother was. It was like I was walking into a house filled with very attractive angels, who were sent down to walk amongst us 'plain' folk.

"It's very nice to meet you" he added, his smile growing wider.

I smiled back as best I could but it wasn't nearly as stunning as his

"It's nice to finally meet you" I surprised myself a little, my voice came out clear and confident, with no stuttering or raspy uneven pitches of tone. He outstretched his hand and I shook it firmly, afraid that he might notice how clammy my hand felt.

He backed away from the door letting us pass. When we walked through the threshold I soaked in my surroundings, the inside was just as massive as the outside. It was so bright in this one open area it blinded me for a second, everything was off white. The furniture, the floor, the walls, my house would look like shambles compared to this. Carlisle closed the door behind us and with that one click of the door hitting home it was like a signal had sounded off and slowly the rest of the family –along with Emmett and Jasper- walked into the foyer.

I wanted to stand my ground, to look comfortable and unaffected by the big step I had just took by agreeing to come here but I couldn't help but weakly lean into Edward's side. He squeezed my hand once again and I looked up at him watching as his eyes scanned the room, they finally landed on something and I turned my head to see who he was smiling at

"Mom this is Bella" he said introducing me to a petite woman, she was just as breath taking as the rest of them. Her caramel colored hair hung loosely in waves that resembled Rosalie's blonde locks, her delicate looking hand outstretched to grab a hold of mine

"Hello dear I'm Esme" her smile was so warm and inviting that I started to relax but firmly remained by Edward's side "

Hello" I whispered, this time it felt like my voice would crack, standing here in awe at everyone around me, I started to feel a little bit intimidated.

Alice was next to greet me, never once had I ever spoken to her but the words she spoke made it look like we had been long time friends. She seemed to dance over to us and instead of grabbing a hold of my hand she hugged my instead.

I was a little taken aback as her tiny arms wrapped around my waist

"Oh Bella your finally here!" she squealed, surprising me even more. I was too shocked to even hug her back but when she pulled away she didn't seem at all hurt.

Her face was brightly lit and she looked like she was about to jump right out of her shoes

"Hi Alice" my voice was soft again but this time I really did smile on my own, without force or hesitation. She jumped back and grabbed on to Jasper's hand pulling him forward.

"And of course you know Jasper" I gave a small wave as he looked just as uncomfortable as I did but then again now everyone looked uncomfortable standing next to a bubbly Alice. Rosalie was next to step out of the line they had formed in front of Edward and I –Carlisle had stepped next to Esme and wrapped an arm around her waist- tugging Emmett along.

She was graceful in her walk just like the rest of them; surprisingly even Emmett looked light on his feet. He towered over everybody else and it looked like his arm muscles were bigger than Esme's tiny waist.

"Hello Bella" her voice was charming and soft, seductive in a way. Unlike Alice she simply gave my hand one quick shake and then pushed Emmett forward in a almost harsh manor, I widened my eyes the slightest bit, she had to have been strong to do something like that.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed, echoing off the high ceiling walls. I jumped a little from the sound, up until now everything was very quiet. He took my hand in his and shook it softly, which was a relief because with his strength he could probably easily shake it right out of my socket. His hand completely engulfed mine and I smiled to myself at how funny it looked, seeing my arm stop short at the wrist.

When he released it I let it fall limply to my side, _the worst is over_ I thought. Feeling like it was my turn to finally speak up I turned to Esme

"Your house is really beautiful" she beamed at my sincere compliment and thanked me. Suddenly the tension had seemed to lift up off of all of us and Emmett surprised me again by laughing loudly to himself

"What's so funny?" Edward asked looking over at him with an uneasy expression, it was the first time he had spoken in three minutes. Emmett shook his head containing his small little fit to answer

"I was just remembering Bella in gym the other day…" he trailed off to laugh some more, I felt my face turn a crimson red and I was dreading what he was about to say next although I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about

"Oh Edward you should have seen her, literally took out her whole volleyball team during her serves" I knew he meant no harm by his statement but I was mortified, I did not want my first impression on his family to be that I was pathetic when it came to sports.

Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head silently accusing him that he should just shut up now. He looked over at her all joking aside and shrugged mouthing a _"what?"_ her way. She pursed her lips and shook her head out of embarrassment for her boyfriend's sake. Esme broke the silence and the tension in the room thankfully taking the attention off of me. Turning in my direction with my compliments smile still on her face she asked "Bella will you be joining us for dinner?"

I shook my head "Oh No I wouldn't want to impose"

"Nonsense" Carlisle said breaking into the conversation "Your more than welcome to stay" I looked away from both Esme and Carlisle's warm faces and up at Edward, he smiled and gave a small nod, I had no choice but to stay

"I would really like that, thank you" I answered as sweetly as possible

_Oh god I'm a wreck_ I yelled internally at myself, shaking again at how ridiculous I must've sounded, I was trying to be polite but now I must have sounded just plain crazy. In my defense though this was all new to me, I had never met anyone's parents and what was even more nerve wracking was Edward and I weren't considered a couple just yet…well at least I didn't think so.


	13. Chapter 13

**All the reviews I have recieved so far have been fun to read and I look forward to more!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

**Sorry this is kind of a long one but there was just so much to write about haha**

* * *

After I accepted my invitation to dinner the group started to split up. I saw Rosalie and Emmett head outside, Alice and Jasper walked back into the living room while Carlisle followed Esme around the corner to where I guessed the kitchen was. I looked around the foyer once more and for the first time noticed the white grand piano sitting in the corner near one of the wide windows, the only reason I hadn't seen it in the first place was because it blended in with the walls. With one look I knew it had to have been Edward's, I wanted to ask him to play for me but instead I let out a sigh of relief, my shoulder's finally relaxing.

Edward turned to face me and picked up my other hand "See that wasn't so bad"

I snorted "easy for you to say" he laughed and kissed me again on the forehead making me lightheaded

"Would you like to see my room?" he murmured against my skin. My heart was already beating rapidly from meeting his family but now it sped up to the point where I thought it would stop altogether. I nodded weakly and with that Edward started to back up towards the stairs, my hands still being held in his, his green eyes only on me.

I couldn't help but blush once he turned around dropping one hand but keeping tight hold of the other as we started to ascend the stairs. There were three floors to this house and Edward's room luckily was only on the first floor, just that one flight was enough to be considered exercise for me. He led my down a wide hall, the walls an off white just like everything downstairs. Only these walls were lined with some of the most beautiful pieces of art I had ever seen.

"Esme's a fan of the arts" Edward smiled watching as my gaze fell on a few paintings. I ran my fingers gently over the sleek canvases, the oiled paintings looked so real that I was sure if my hand would have slipped it to would become part of the painting.

I was so mesmerized by the various works of art that I hadn't noticed Edward had stopped until I bumped into his back

"Oh sorry" I mumbled slightly embarrassed, he merely laughed it off and pushed open the door before him. I followed in behind him seeing nothing but black until he flicked on the lights. His room was bigger than mine and Charlie's rooms put together, I looked around wide eyed.

One whole wall was covered in glass; I could only guess that this must have been the back of the house. His room faced south and looking down below I could see a small river and the mountains further ahead. The western wall held shelves upon shelves of CD's, the collection looked bigger than any music store I had ever been too. His floor held a gold colored carpet and the vast bed which sat against the glass wall had the same colored sheets as the rug.

"Wow" I breathed in disbelief "By far the best bedroom I have seen" I joked walking over to the shelves of CD's. I ran a finger along the many cases hearing Edward walk up behind me

"Are you trying to tell me that this isn't the first time a guy has invited you up to his bedroom?" I could hear his teasing tone and I spun around not expecting him to be so close. My smile was a weak one because I was putting all my concentration into just breathing evenly.

His face was inches from mine, his breath warm against my nose. I inhaled that familiar perfume scent that always seemed to be invisibly pouring off his body.

"What if I am?" I cocked up an eyebrow playing along. He smirked, his eyebrows furrowing

"Well then I would have to say I'm a little jealous that I couldn't be the first" boldly I gave him a quick soft kiss on the lips surprising him somewhat, when I pulled away he leaned forward a little wanting more, I found it funny teasing him like this.

"Well would it make you feel any better to say that you could be the last?" I tried to make my words sound just as alluring as his were half the time, not sure what kind of reaction I would get I bit the bottom of my lip. His face relaxed and he chuckled quietly, bringing a hand up to my face he ran it down my cheek, down my neck, letting it rest at the crook.

"Extremely so" he murmured before his lips found mine. This kiss was better then the one we shared earlier, there was still that same urgency in it but on instant his tongue separated my lips but not before he lightly let it trace my bottom lip sending a shiver up my spine. I wrapped my hands around his neck, as his snaked around my waist pulling me closer. I couldn't help but laugh when I felt him lift me up off the ground and with ease carried me over to the other side of the room.

I felt myself fall back on the soft, padded mattress. He placed himself on top of me but somehow still managed to support all his weight with one arm. When I felt like I needed air I pulled away gasping, he smiled and moved his lips down my neck, trailing them along my collarbone, before they worked themselves back up again.

I craned my neck allowing him better access as he repeated the same process over again, it was hard for me to catch my breath, and again this all seemed so surreal. I felt his free hand travel from my waist all the way up the side of my stomach and then back down again, bringing those shivers back. When I desperately wanted to taste his lips again I used both my hands to pull his face back to mine

"eager are we?" he asked with a smile kissing the corner of my lips before they started to move with mine again. It felt like an eternity that we lay there, kissing each other, my heart would react every time I got a chance to run a hand up Edward's perfectly sculpted arms. Even through his shirt I could still feel his muscles tense under my touch. Over and over he kept running a hand up and down my side, and being the perfect gentleman that he was never pushed it farther than that and I was perfectly content with his decision, it wasn't until I heard the clearing of someone's throat that I realized we had an audience.

I gasped and pushed myself up almost knocking Edward off the bed. My eyes darted to the door and I saw Alice leaning against the door post with a huge smile on her face, Jasper was standing behind her looking more uncomfortable now then ever. I blushed as Edward groaned and laid himself down next to me staring up at the ceiling while I remained sitting up trying to smooth down my tousled hair.

"What do you want Alice?" I couldn't help but notice the annoyance in his tone from Alice interrupting something he was enjoying.

"Mom wanted me to come get you for dinner" she didn't look the least bit uncomfortable, like it wasn't the first time she's caught Edward making out with a girl on his bed. My heart sunk, well no wonder she didn't have a problem with this situation, it's not like Edward was sheltered, my rambling thoughts spoiled my mood and I wanted nothing more than to get downstairs

"We'll be down in a minute" Edward sighed.

Alice winked at me, making my cheeks turn even redder than before her and Jasper first saw us. Edward unexpectedly pulled me down by the arm so my head now rested on his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head but I didn't smile nor say anything, I was frowning now, my forehead creasing as I thought about how many girls Edward had brought up here, I tried to remember all the girls I had seen him with but disgustingly enough I lost count, what had I gotten myself in to? We lay there in silence for a minute, my head slowly rising and falling with Edward's breathing, which had calmed down significantly.

"What are you thinking?" he finally asked, taking me away from my insane mind. I shrugged lightly resting one of my hands on his chest next to my face. Again like he could read my mind he sat up bringing me along with him

"What's wrong?" he looked anxious, my blush was gone from my cheeks by now and I honestly didn't know what to say, I wanted to be truthful but I didn't want to kill his mood either. He put a hand on my cheek and I leaned into his warm touch "Bella please tell me, did I do something wrong?" I shook my head smiling for his own benefit

"It's not you at all…"

"Then what is it?" he wasn't going to let it rest

"It's nothing, just letting my mind wander" I could see it on his face that he didn't believe me but he saw the pleading look I gave him, for him to just drop it. With a small frown he did, not pushing it any further as he led me downstairs.

* * *

Esme had gone over the top with Dinner. It had seriously looked like she cooked everything under the sun, a giant roast sat in the center of the table. Emmett was eyeing it greedily and when he reached over a hand to grab a slice Esme quickly slapped it away.

He pulled it back and rubbed at it a little, Rosalie sat snickering at his side

"You wait until every one is seated" she scolded him. He nodded and folded his arms across his chest pouting like a five year old. Esme sat at one end of the rectangular oak dining table, an empty chair sat at the other end most likely Carlisle's seat. Edward pulled out a chair for me next to Alice and across from Emmett. I sat down after quietly thanking him and watched as he pulled out his own chair next to me.

Jasper sat on the other side of the table across from Alice and I saw him give me a quick look, a smile playing on his lips. I stupidly fumbled around with my napkin as I placed it across my lap, I could feel the blush coming but I somehow kept it at bay, _sure now he doesn't look uncomfortable._

Once Carlisle entered a few moments later Emmett practically jumped from his seat to snatch the juiciest piece of meat. I couldn't help but laugh quietly as Esme scolded him some more

"Where are your manners?" she snapped, her face was all seriousness but I could see the joking manner behind her eyes.

Emmett shrugged grabbing the bowl filled with mashed potatoes. It felt nice sitting here with all of them, they were like one big family and it was funny to see Esme talk to both Jasper and Emmett like they were her own sons. I only took small servings of each dish, I may have been comfortable eating in front of Edward but his family was another hurdle I would have to clear. The Cullen's talked animatedly with one another throughout the meal and I laughed along with them but kept quiet unsure what to say. Once they had all calmed down from a ridiculous joke Emmett decided to tell Esme turned to me, folding her hands on her lap

"Bella dear I hear you have a job over at Newton's Sporting Good store?" I nodded placing my napkin on my empty plate

"Yeah I'm trying to save up for school and stuff" I smiled sheepishly; hating the fact that now the attention was directed towards me.

I looked down at my hands, which were resting on my lap as I tugged on a loose thread on my jeans. I jumped slightly as Edward placed a hand on one of mine and held it tightly under the table.

"Have you decided on what school you would want to attend?" Carlisle asked from the other side of the table. I couldn't answer at first; the electricity Edward's thumb was giving me as it made soothing circles on my palm was enough to make me speechless. With a wide smile he saw what he was doing to me and stopped abruptly allowing me to answer

"I, uh, got accepted to the University of Phoenix"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward frowning, it struck me as odd but before I could think of it further Carlisle directed me again "Well congratulations, I'm sure Charlie must be proud" I nodded before Alice jumped in.

"That's wonderful Bella!" she squealed clapping her hands together once, I laughed at her enthusiasm as Esme sat up and started to clear the plates.

"Let me help you" I said standing up also picking up my own plate

"Oh no dear sit back down your our guest" I shook my head stubbornly, the manners my mother taught me kicking in.

"It's the least I can do, that dinner was great by the way" she smiled up at me, picking up silverware here and there. She looked over at everyone else

"Well what are you guys waiting for, you don't expect me and Bella to clean this up by ourselves" I let out a laugh as I followed behind Esme with my own plate and pile of silverware. I heard the scraping of chairs against the polished wood floor and a few unnecessary groans behind me.

Esme piled up her plates in the sink turning to me and taking the load off of my hands. "Thank you" she looked at me and hadn't stopped smiling, I put a piece of strand hair behind my ears, hearing the clattering of plates in the dining room.

"I'm so glad you stayed" she said conversationally as she turned the hot water on, letting it warm up turning back to me

"It was nice, a lot different than back home, Charlie really doesn't make up the conversation of seven people" she laughed and put a hand on my arm. It was a heart warming gesture; she reminded me so much of Renee it was bittersweet. That's why I was so set on moving back to Arizona, to be able to see Renee again. As much as I loved Charlie I had already explained time and time again that Forks held nothing for me, that I had fun these last years but it was time for me to go.

He had tried numerous times to talk me out of it but he still couldn't help but be proud that I was even going to college at all.

"I'm also glad that he's found you…" her voice was so soft I had to strain my ears to even hear it but as the words slowly sunk in I furrowed my eyebrows. She laughed looking a little embarrassed

"You haven't noticed the change in him but I have, he looks a lot happier. These past couple of weeks have really been a blessing, it's like a whole other part of him has opened up" I looked back at her, my face had relaxed somewhat at the thought of a mother noticing the changes in her son but I highly doubted I was the cause

"I don't think I have any part in that" I replied shyly, looking down at my shoes, biting my lip.

"I think you have a big part in that, bigger than you know" she didn't get to add in much else for everyone else had started shuffling in, with much bigger piles of dishes than I had, I felt a little guilty that I couldn't help out more. Esme dropped her hand from my arm and started directing them over to the sink where they dumped the dirty dishes under the steaming water.

Edward dropped in his pile and walked over to me giving me a soft kiss on the cheek "What were you two talking about?" he asked wrapping an arm around my waist. My blush was back again as Edward openly showed his affection towards me, something I didn't have the guts to do yet.

"Just about college and such" Esme gave me a wink and I smiled, I felt Edward's body tense bedside's me, I looked up at his face but it was a mask of stone.

"Who's up for dessert?" Emmett asked, a beaming grin on his face. Everyone else groaned, my stomach was stuffed and I didn't think I would be able to choke down anything else

"Aw c'mon you guys are babies" Emmett snorted already rummaging through the fridge looking for something to eat

"That's our cue to go" Edward said looking over at Carlisle, he nodded and smiled at me "It was very nice to meet you Bella"

"Thank you for having me" Esme turned from the sink, dropping the soapy sponge, she gave me a small hug goodbye making Edward back up to give her room "Come back soon" she looked at me pleasantly

"Yes please do its nice not having to stare at Edward's gloomy face" Alice said coming up beside's Esme

"Alice" he hissed coming up next to me again, she shrugged

"Oh please, I wasn't the only one getting sick of your moods" and with that she skipped out of the room with Jasper in tow. I wasn't sure if I was hearing correctly but the Edward that Esme -and now Alice- had described was not the person I knew, either he had flip personalities or definitely had a talent for acting, I still couldn't accept the possibility that I was the cause.

I looked up at Edward with my eyebrows raised, wanting him to explain what she had meant by that, I was truly curious now. He shook his head solemnly grabbing onto my hand again. Emmett waved one handed, his back turned to me, head still in the fridge. Rosalie rolled her eyes and gave me an apologizing smile on behalf of his rudeness.

Edward pulled me back through the house, once I had stepped outside it felt like I could breathe again. I took in big breaths trying to get as much fresh air as possible. When I was done Edward already had my door open for me. I climbed in and watched as he made his way to the driver's side.

I waited until the house was out of sight and we were safely on the main road before breaking the silence

"Well that didn't go as bad as I thought it would" Edward chuckled but kept his eyes on the road, I started too fumbled with that loose thread on my pants again.

"They like you; you know" Edward said informing me on something I sort of already knew but still it was a relief, who knew maybe they were all incredible actors.

"Your family is incredible, I had a lot of fun, thank you for bringing me" at that he reached out a hand and grabbed one of mine bringing it up to his lips.

"I'm glad you agreed to go" he murmured against my skin, tickling it. I laughed trying to pull away but he was stronger, not only was his kiss tickling my skin but so was his breath as he laughed at my attempt of struggle

"Edward stop" I complained not even able to give him a stern look, I was laughing just as much as he was. He pulled my hand way from his lips but kept our fingers intertwined, I took a deep breath bringing his hand down on my lap where I used my free fingers to trace patterns on the back his hand. The question was starting to burn as it sat impatiently on my lips and without hesitation I blurted it out

"What did Alice mean today when she talked about your moods?" his hand tensed slightly under mine and so did his jaw, his lips a grim line. I tried to read his face, tried to see what emotion was playing behind his eyes but with the dim light from the dashboard and the invisible mask he put on guarding how he felt it was next to impossible.

I sighed and resumed tracing patterns into the back of his hand; I knew he wasn't going to tell me, not tonight anyways so I decided to ask another, this one shouldn't be too hard to answer.

"I saw your piano today, you should have played, I would have liked to hear something" I smiled, the mask was lifted and he relaxed. His lips coming back to life in form of a smirk "Well I had planned on it but with you tempting me so, it simply slipped my mind"

I snorted "I tempted you?" he nodded, the smirk changing into a wide grin "Well, I guess I'm better than I thought" I mused staring down at your hands.

"You have no idea" he added, taking his hand away so he could pull into my driveway. My truck sat behind Charlie's cruiser looking neglected and lonely. I turned to him, leaning my back up against the door

"Thank you again" I whispered afraid my voice would break the calming silence; I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I turned and grabbed a hold of the doorknob opening it and letting the cool air hit my face, instantly my breath coming out in little white clouds. I had one foot already out of his car when I felt a tug on my hand, he pulled me back in and I furrowed my brows "Did I forget something?"

One half of his face was lit with the green glow from the dashboard, casting shadows over his face

"You didn't think you were going to get away that easily did you" he let out a low laugh, his face leaning closer to mine. My heart felt like it was about to leap out of my throat as his lips crashed onto mine. This one was a lot harder, something I had not expected, I also didn't expect him to pull me back in the car and close the door behind me. His hands wound through my hair pulling my face closer so it wasn't such a reach over the gear shift.

He slipped his tongue between my lips; I put my hands around his neck pulling myself as close to him as the seat allowed, Not only was I feeling bold today but in this sudden rush of emotion I got whenever he kissed me I nipped at his bottom lip, I heard the faintest growl deep in his throat and that just drove my desire further. His breath was warm like always, it was so inviting and if it wasn't for my damned lungs I could stay like this forever but eventually I had to pull away, gasping wildly.

His breathing was just as unsteady as mine as he pulled his hands out from behind my head. He grabbed one of my hands and brought it up to his chest, where his heart was. I could feel that it was going just as fast as mine and I smiled softly

"This is what you do to me Isabella Swan" he murmured his voice the smoothest I had ever heard it, just the way he pronounced my full name made me want to jump at him and kiss him like I had before but I refrained, I needed to give my heart a rest.

He leaned in again and I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine but they never did. Instead he opted for my eyelids, my nose, my forehead, and both my cheeks. His kisses were so soft it was like his lips were barely touching my skin but when he pulled away my whole face seemed to be on fire from his touch.

"Goodnight Bella" I nodded weakly and stumbled out of the car not even able to respond, I heard him chuckle behind me before I closed the door. He pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street while I took slow careful step across my lawn, my legs were so shaky it felt like I had just stepped off of a rollercoaster.

Charlie bid me a goodnight after I got inside, I don't know how my face looked but he stared at me concerned but never questioned it.

I lay in bed that night unable to sleep, unable to do much of anything. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Edward's face, as clear as day, but even my creative mind could not do him justice. He was everything and more and I missed his touch already, I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his arms and as my heart tugged from the very thought I realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much again for the reviews they mean alot, keep them coming!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

* * *

Sunday I managed to pick up extra hours at Newton's place. I needed all the money I could get; I hadn't nearly saved up enough for me to be able to move out of Charlie's house and out on my own. I didn't mind working so much at all today. It gave me a good enough reason not to see Edward; it was a chance for me to get my head straight.

Ever since the word love crossed my mind followed by Edward Cullen I wasn't sure what to do. It was a strong feeling boiling up inside of me, as hard as I tried I couldn't not think about him, I had never felt this way before, this kind of Love anyways, it was way stronger than the love I had for my family and friends, it was different on so many levels. It was this sudden urge to see him, touch him, kiss him, and to just be with him. I didn't know what to do with myself. It was like an ongoing battle in my head, should I tell him? Will he think it's too soon? Does he even feel the same way? God I hoped he felt the same way.

Part of me wanted to spill my heart out to him but the other part said I should end it now because it would only hurt us both in the long run when I left Forks for good.

For hours at a time that day I was forced to stalk shelves with Mike. He was fine at first; the conversations didn't stray too far into awkwardness. He pretty much kept it basic, how was school? How's Charlie? that sort of thing. It wasn't until his father sent us to stack a box full of hiking boots that things started to take a turn for the worst.

I was minding my own business, matching the pairs of boots together and then neatly placing them all in a line against the back wall when Mike decided to saunter over and casually ask

"Are you planning on going to prom?" All my muscles seemed to tense up and I squeezed the boot that was in my hand pretending it was Mike's neck. He stood by patiently waiting for an answer, _ugh prom_, like a black cloud looming over me every minute of everyday. I hadn't planned on going at all and Mike knew me well enough to know that I dreaded the hellish event.

I had some perfectly good reasons why I hated prom. First off I was a wallflower no doubt about it. Secondly I couldn't dance, clearly if you knew me you would know I was born with two left feet. And thirdly was I didn't have the extra expenses to afford a dress, I had a plane ticket to save up for, an apartment to rent out, there was just so many things going on in my mind right now that Prom was my furthest worry.

"I wasn't really planning on going" I mumbled averting his eyes. I could see that he had slumped his shoulders and was quietly sulking, I rolled my eyes. I hadn't meant to upset him. I sighed and dropped the boot I was holding back in the box. I turned to look at him trying to hide the anger in my eyes

"Mike…I'm sorry if I ruined whatever plan you had in store but I seriously wasn't planning on going at all" he looked up at me, his blue eyes weakly trying to smolder me.

I groaned "I'm going to go take a break" I walked past him leaving him to finish up. Needing the misty fresh air now more than anything. I stalked out the front doors, lifting my face up to the sky letting the light rain wash away all my problems, if only it was that easy.

"Your going to catch a cold" a concerned voice sounded off behind me, I gasped and jumped spinning myself around. I met those beautiful green eyes and I couldn't help but smile, _Mike who?_

"If it gets me out of work, than so be it" I threw my arms out with a shrug and then let them fall back down to my sides. I couldn't keep down the butterflies, he always showed up at the perfect moments, when I needed him most. Edward took a step forward; his eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement, his smile scrunching up his eyes slightly.

"Rough day at work?" he questioned pulling me into an embrace without even thinking twice about it, like it was now the natural thing to do. I shivered for a second as his warmth kicked away the cold. Burying my face into his coat I forgot about my problems, about Mike, about Prom, about school tomorrow where I'm sure the news of us seeing each other had reached all ears. Edward pulled me closer kissing the top of my head, he didn't seem at all phased about what kind of snake pit we were about to walk into tomorrow, I shuddered at the thought.

"Your cold" he noted feeling the small shake of my body, he held me tighter as I shook my head. I pulled away so I could look up at him, letting my head tip back a little so I could get a better look at his face. His smile was gone and he looked worried for my sake

"What's the matter?" he asked anxiously, taking a finger to my cheek wiping at the small rain droplets

"Aren't you worried about school tomorrow? He chuckled and I looked up at him like he was insane, like I said he had not a care in the world.

"Bella whatever happens tomorrow won't change a thing between us" I couldn't help but smile. He kissed my forehead and I wanted nothing more for him to kiss my lips

"You promise?" he bent his head down and I stepped up on my toes adding a few inches to my height, the kiss was short but sweet, it seemed to ease my troubled mind

"I promise" he murmured brushing back a strand of wet hair that was stuck to the side of my cheek, my skin tingled from his touch. My day seemed to brighten all of a sudden, he was so reassuring it was hard to think that anything bad could possibly happen but I knew once my break was over and he left I would go back to being troubled.

"Feel better?" I nodded pushing my face into his chest again. He laughed making it sound like music, we stood like that for the last minutes of my break, I had lost track of time by then and wasn't sure when I was supposed to head back inside but when I heard Mike call my name from somewhere behind Edward I groaned and finally pulled away

"I've got to go back" I pouted, he found my expression cute in some way because he laughed again, kissing me quickly on the lips

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said stepping away, already that black cloud was back

"I'll be waiting" it was the perfect goodbye until Mike had to ruin it by obnoxiously gagging. I turned to face him scowling; he smiled acting as if nothing had happened.

I stormed past him and out of the rain, he matched my pace and followed me all the way back to the shelves "So you and Cullen?" he asked nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes not answering, getting back to my work. "You know Lauren's going to kill you right?"

I turned to face him, to glare at him "Mike seriously, I have a heavy boot in my hand and I'm not afraid to pound the crap out of you with it" my voice was cold, menacing. He shrugged off my threat and picked up his own pair of boots "I was just warning you" he mumbled.

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all that night; every time I did drift off to sleep I would wake up moments later in a cold sweat trying to recall whatever nightmare I just had. It was a miserable eight hours of tossing and turning, mumbling profanities, relentlessly fluffing my pillows to my liking. When six o'clock finally did roll around I was dead on my feet, just getting through my bowl of cereal was labor enough. The only thing I did enjoy was my steaming shower, it seemed to wake me up momentarily and kept me awake enough to get dressed and dry my hair.

When I pulled into the school parking lot and saw Edward casually leaning up against his car waiting for my arrival I did start to feel a little bit more alive. I hopped out and grabbed my bag. Before I could even shut my door Edward was there grabbing on to my hand. My eyes darted around the crowded lot; it wasn't raining outside so there were a little bit more kids lounging around on the benches, catching up with people they hadn't seen over the weekend.

"Doesn't change a thing" Edward said repeating the words that had calmed me down the day before. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, he was like my personal prince charming.

I smiled halfheartedly "Let's get this over with"

he chuckled at my sour expression as I dragged him toward the school. He matched my pace easily to the point where I didn't have to tug anymore, although my arm muscle were scared stiff, like all my joints had frozen, it made me clutch on to Edward's hand that much harder.

"Just breathe" he instructed and I let out a long breath, one I had been holding every since we left the safety of my truck. I started to freak out when I saw the curious stares from random students, some who saw us would nudge the person next to them and point to me, never Edward just me.

I gulped, I had warned Edward last night over the phone that maybe we should just take it slow, that we should start out by holding hands _only_, let the kids adjust to the sight of us and then we could move on towards the hug, and then the quick peck on the cheek but as we neared the doors Edward sensed the tension in my shoulders, the slowing of my pace as we walked closer towards the groups of students, already passing by the strays near the sidewalk.

He let go of my hand and I almost started hyperventilating, noticing my frightened expression right off the bat he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer, kissing the side of my forehead, even thought it sent my heart to new heights I still couldn't even smile. He opened the door for me and I started to break out into a sweat from the sudden heat and the growing stares.

This was far worse than my first day of School at Forks. On that first day I had been stared at but never talked about, a few brave souls had befriended me but now they wouldn't even cross my path. I was miserable during my first three periods, girls shooting me dirty looks, snickering as they whispered whatever crap that they wanted about me to each other.

My butt was starting to get sore from constantly sliding down in my seat out of embarrassment, trying to become invisible. I wouldn't raise my hand to answer a teacher' question, when called upon I merely shrugged and said nothing. I knew I was acting cowardly but girls in this school were catty, I was just thankful they hadn't started ripping my hair out yet. The worst part of this whole thing was passing, when they would talk loud enough for me to hear

_"What does he see in her?"_

_"She is the worst"_

_"I would have been better, wait until Lauren gets a hold of her"_

I wrapped my arms around my chest wanting Edward there with me, or even Angela but of all days I could find neither. I slinked into the bathroom and went right for the sink, I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes and I quickly splashed some cold water on my face to rid the humiliation.

I bent my face down over the sink taking in a breath, watching as the water swirled down the drain, along with a few escaped tears. I hated myself, I hated how I was acting, I hated that I was letting these people get to me, Edward had said himself that it didn't matter but that was all before I heard what they were saying about us, it was worst than I had imagined, would their words change his mind? I mean after all they were pretty vicious.

When I picked up my head I almost let out a scream, seeing her reflection in the mirror nearly killed me, I hated when people show up like that.

"Alice" I breathed holding my hand over my heart trying to calm it down. She let out a small giggle

"Sorry I didn't meant to scare you" she stepped up to the mirror next to me and I watched as she checked up on her makeup and ran a finger through her black spiky hair.

"Bella you look horrible" she turned to face me after catching my reflection in the mirror, she was right I did look horrible, my lack of sleep left purple bags under my eyes.

"Thanks" I sighed rolling my eyes. She cocked up an eyebrow and leaned up against the sink, copying my position.

"How you holding up?" she asked, I frowned shaking my head, scuffing my shoe against the sticky tiled floor

"So you've heard what they have to say?" I questioned. She nodded slowly, frowning now too

"Don't listen to them though, they don't know what their talking about" she hissed, I couldn't help but smile, I would never underestimate Alice just by her size again, she was jut as ferocious as half the people out there.

The warning bell sounded and I groaned but was now looking at the bright side. It was forth period, I would be seeing Edward in about two minutes.

"I have to get to class" Alice nodded and followed me outside. I turned to her before she could walk away

"thanks for reassuring me…somewhat" she smiled and lunged at me bringing me up into a tight squeeze.

"I'll see you at lunch?" it was more of a question; hope glinted in her big blue eyes. I nodded

"yeah I'll see you then" she beamed up at me and then gracefully walked past me and to her next class. The halls were clearing out by the time I started my walk towards English so thankfully there weren't as many glares and whispering voices.

The bell for class rang just as I stepped inside, I walked over to my seat and sat down with a huff, looking over at Angela who was smiling crazily at me

"What?" I asked leaning toward her over the aisle

"You and Edward?" she gestured her head to the other side of the room where Edward sat. My eyes wandered over towards his desk and I caught his eye right away, I smiled shyly and in return he flashed me my favorite crooked grin. The teacher cleared his throat and I sat back in my seat, fanning my hair over my shoulder, covering my face so Edward or anyone else couldn't see the blush of my cheeks.

I tried to pay attention for that period but every time I went to take notes I got the feeling like someone was staring at me. My eyes would immediately look over to Edward, and every single time I caught him looking over at me. When class ended I collected my books, Angela walked by me knowing that today I would be eating with Alice and everyone else, Angela –bless her- was not at all upset about it, she understood where I was coming from and I promised her when everything calmed down she as more then welcome to eat lunch with me and Alice.

I walked out into the hall not expecting Edward to be waiting for me but when he pulled me up into a hug I couldn't be any happier, even if we had made a deal that hugging we were supposed to ease in to.

"I've missed you" he said into the top of my head before kissing it, I laughed, the sound muffled by his shirt

"It hasn't even been that long" I said more clearly now pulling away from his embrace. He grabbed onto my hand and we started to walk down the crowded hallway, _bring on the stares_ I thought bitterly.

"Well it seemed like forever to me" I laughed gazing up at him, his face, his hair, his eyes allowed me to completely forget about everything that was happening around me, I could always get lost in him.

"So how's your day so far?" I rolled my eyes and then shrugged

"I've had better" he nodded slowing down as we got closer to the cafeteria. He stopped us at the side of the hallway, right before the doors opened up to the hectic scenery of kids grabbing hot meals before they were all sold out. He ran the back of his hand slowly down my cheek, stopping at my jaw; a shiver ran up my spine. I noticed his face looked twisted up like he was in pain, I squeezed his hand getting scared.

_Oh god_ I thought _this is it, he's heard what they had to say and now he' s changed his opinion about me._ I felt my heart sink and my stomach slowly rise up in my throat. His faced relaxed a little

"I wish I could change their mind's about you" a wave of relief washed over me. I knew what he had meant by that, he meant the kids at this school, I was still a little frightened because overall he had heard it all, the same things I was hearing

"I'm not going to let it bother me" I put on a very convincing smile, I wouldn't let him see how they were affecting me. Slowly those girls were breaking down every wall I had built, pointing out my flaws with sneers on their faces, critiquing every move I made. He nodded taking my smile as sincere even though I had painfully forced it on there.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry" I dropped his hand and looked into the cafeteria

"So I'll see you after school?" he looked at me confused

"You don't want me to sit with you?" he asked sounding slightly hurt. I laughed and shook my head "You don't have to sit with me, I don't want you dropping everything because I'm around now"

"What if I want to sit with you?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked, his velvet voice drawing me in like a fly to a trap

"I'm not going to argue" I said with a small laugh as he wrapped his arm lightly around my waist. By this time the hallway was completely cleared out, all the students now packed inside

"C'mon we better get in there or your going to regret making me starve" I threatened with a smile. He let out another musical laugh grabbing onto my hand again, this time I let him lead the way. Positioning myself close behind him, using him as a protective shield

"There you are Bella!" Alice chimed from her table, when we got close enough I dropped Edward's hand so I could sit. He sat down in the seat next to me smiling over at Emmett who was in the middle of towering three slices of pizza together creating one massive looking sandwich

"That's quit a creation" Edward laughed, Emmett –too concentrated on his food- grunted in reply never taking his eyes away from the tray. Rosalie had one of her eyebrows perked up; arms crossed in front of her chest, leaning back in her chair with an incredulous stare in Emmett's direction.

I couldn't help but laugh along with Edward as Emmett finished stacking the slices. In his moment of victory Emmett's brawny arms shot up towards the sky before he yelled with joy. Rosalie hissed out his name but he didn't care enough to listen.

This time Alice and Jasper joined in with the amusement. I no longer felt hungry, I was too happy to eat, finally it seemed like things were getting better. Lunch went on in the same fashion; we would laugh at each other's jokes, watched Emmett shovel down his food without breaking a sweat and while talking to Jasper Edward had started to absently twirl a piece of my hair around his finger making me blush.

When lunch ended Edward had tried to kiss me goodbye but I turned my face at the last second making him graze my cheek instead.

"I'm sorry" I said feeling bad as a hurt expression flashed across his perfect face.

He shook his head "It's okay I understand, I feel guilty enough the your getting the worst of all of it"

"Don't worry about me I can hold my own" I shrugged it off as no big deal

"That's what I like most about you, you don't care enough to be bothered by it" he sounded so honest that as I followed him out of the cafeteria hand in hand I now couldn't help but feel guilty, I guess that I was a better actress than I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**The reviews have been great so far, I love that you guys are enjoying reading just as much as I enjoy writing. In this chapter again I used a few quotes from Twilight, I also got from the book a description that you guys will probably recognize when reading but I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Twilight character**

* * *

The girls of this school couldn't even fathom the fact that Edward Cullen might had finally been tied down. That he was serious about our relationship and he liked me more than they would have been comfortable with. _The man_ on campus was taken and they couldn't stand it, especially Lauren.

She didn't say anything to me today but she always seemed to be around, to witness Edward walk down the hall with my hand in his. She would stare at me, her expression dark and menacing; she literally did scare the crap out of me.

_If looks could kill_ was the only thing I thought when I caught her eyes, Edward didn't seem to notice her at all and that got her even more angry with me, it was clearly written on her face that I was the one to blame, it was my fault they broke up and now my problem because she couldn't try and win him back. I was just lucky she hadn't tried to corner me at all today.

"Day one down" I grumbled searching for me keys at the bottom of my bag. Edward sighed and then shook his head

"They'll get over it" was his reply, it wasn't as reassuring as all his others words. I knew for a fact until we graduated they would never get over it. I snorted snatching my keys, letting them dangle from my index finger. I stopped right next to my driver's side door turning to Edward with a frown

"Bella…" he sighed placing a hand on my cheek, I leaned into it feeling his warmth, letting the electricity jump start my heart

"I don't want to see you like this, so miserable, and I'm the cause of that, if only they understood then maybe-" I cut him off with a surprised gasp, I could hear the truth behind his words, it was written all over his face. He had furrowed his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth pulled down in a deep frown.

"Edward do not blame yourself for them, I'm fine. I was just letting their words get to me is all, tomorrow will be better" I smiled, trying to believe in my own words but I wasn't sure I could, I had this feeling that tomorrow was only going to get worst.

"Are you working today?" he asked changing the subject which I was thankful for, I was trying not to dwell on it too much

"Nope" I shook my head with a smile; I don't think I could handle work today

"Would you like to come over?" there was hope in his voice and it made me laugh

"Sure" he kissed my hand and then let it drop

"Will you allow me to drive you, we can pick up your car later on" my heart jumped, I would take any opportunity to be alone with him. I dropped my keys in my bag and he took that as a yes. Grabbing onto my hand once again he tugged me along, over to his car. I smiled when I noticed Alice impatiently tapping her foot waiting for her ride home

"Edward will you come one, Jasper's probably already waiting at the house!" she groaned, the Volvo's lights flashed momentarily as Edward unlocked it. She jumped into the back allowing me to sit up front with him. He refused to let go of my hand until we were on the passenger's side of the car where he opened up my door, I rolled my eyes but smiled widely

"You know I am perfectly capable of opening my own door"

"Oh I know but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I lost all manners" he said with his crooked grin. My eyes widened and my heart stopped, it was like the air had just been sucked out of my lungs. I couldn't move I was permanently glued to the parking lot cement.

He raised his eyebrows looking a little anxious "Bella what is it?" he bent his head down so his eyes were level with mine, I couldn't even blink, my eyes watering from the cold air. He waved a hand in front of my frozen face trying to get me to snap out of it but I couldn't, my mind repeating the word he jut said, _boyfriend_.

"Bella…" he put both of his hands on my shoulders shaking me a little. I finally blinked my eyes and shut my mouth, like I was a corpse coming back to life. I took in a breath, my heart pounding against my ribcage, so hard I thought they might all break

"Y-you said boyfriend" I stammered shaking my head, when had he decided this? Was I there? I could see a twinkle in his green eyes, watching me as I tried to catch my breath, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, but he still looked a little worried.

"Is that a bad thing?" it sounded like his pride had been shot, something I had done to him a few times before, again it was like his ego was crumbling before my eyes.

"N-no I-I'm just surprised is all" again I couldn't control my voice enough to speak, words were jumbling up in my head and I couldn't for the life of me organize my thoughts. He chuckled before kissing my forehead

"_You_ are my life now" he murmured against my skin, my face started to get hot as the blush hit my cheeks.

"Edward come one!" Alice whined from the back seat, her voice echoing against the window's of the car. He sighed and pulled away. For a second I wasn't sure if I could move but when Alice started to call my name impatiently I eventually fell back into the seat.

The ride to Edward's house was a quiet one, well for me at least. I blankly stared out the window, allowing Edward to do whatever he pleased with my hand, kiss it, squeeze it, run soothing circles on it with his thumb as he bickered with Alice.

My whole body felt like dead weight, I didn't even react when Edward's lips touched my knuckles. I was still shocked, I knew I was in love with him but hearing him talk like that made me think that maybe he was in love with me too. Or maybe we were both just foolish kids. Are we moving too quickly? Was it normal to love someone so fast? Is it just our hormones talking or our hearts? Where does this next step take us? All these unanswered questions circulated in my mind during the ride.

When he said those five simple words _"You are my life now"_, just by listening to his velvet voice I could hear that he had put a lot of thought into saying that to me, those words sounded so sincere, so honest it tugged at my heart.

I wasn't prepared for that, I couldn't even wrap my mind around the fact the he and I were in a relationship. A rapidly growing relationship, it made me nervous to think that just after one date and a few days together we felt so strongly about each other.

If I froze up just from hearing the word boyfriend how would I react when we both had the courage to say _"I love you"_ to one another, the thought scared me, when the time did come around would I be ready? Would I have the guts enough to say it? What if it took too long for me to answer at first, would he take it the wrong way? I started to nibble on my bottom lip, so much so, I stopped when I tasted the metallic of blood, like a pile of rusty pennies were sitting on my tongue.

Already Edward was opening up my door and I looked around confused for a minute, since when did we get here?

I sighed, I hated when I let my mind wander like that. I took Edward's extended hand noticing behind him Alice was already hopping up the front porch steps. Again I couldn't help but gape at the three floor architectural masterpiece. He shut the door behind me. I brought my eyes back down to his. He looked a little confused, concerned too.

"What?" I asked my voice was hoarse, from staying quiet for so long.

"Bella I can't help but think this is not what you want…" He furrowed his eyebrows while my eyes squinted the slightest bit, trying to find the hidden meaning behind his words; he had lost me on that one.

"What don't I want?"

He shrugged "Us…"

My face relaxed but his never did, I would have to be the one doing all the reassuring now

"Edward, this is exactly what I want, don't ever doubt that okay?" he nodded slowly, indecisive on whether to believe me or not.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Taking him by surprise I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him as deeply as I could, I could feel him smiling against my lips but once he had composed himself enough he kissed me back. I knew that if my words couldn't comfort him then maybe my lips would and they seemed to do the job because once we pulled away from each other to catch our breaths he looked like he was back to his normal self.

"Believe me now?" I raised an eyebrow keeping my hands firmly behind his neck; he had placed his on the small of my back. He pursed his lips for a moment before smiling

"I think I'm going to need some more reassurance" I let out a small laugh kissing him again, this time it was cut short by someone's laughter.

"Whoa Bella didn't know you had it in you!" that obnoxiously loud voice I would recognize anywhere, I pressed my face into Edward's chest, hiding my blush, why did someone always have to interrupt us?

"Emmett please leave" Edward growled hugging me closer to him

"Hey, this is a free country and may I point out that this is no bedroom Edward"

"Leave. Now" he warned raising his voice the littlest bit. Emmett chuckled

"You are no match Edward but anyways I'll be in the garage if you need me" I heard his heavy footsteps cross the gravel driveway and when they faded in the distance I pulled my head back, my face still hot from the embarrassment I just endured.

"I'm sorry about him" he grumbled pulling me towards the house. I shrugged it off as we walked through the threshold into the vast foyer. Alice and Jasper were looking into each other's eyes affectionately near the staircase and it made me feel a little bit better about my situation. Jasper and Alice seemed to be made for one another, could Edward and I be the same way?

My eyes fell over the white grand piano again and I smiled, stopping I pulled Edward back with me

"Can you play for me?" I asked with a smile, he turned to me and nodded pulling me over to it. He sat me down next to him on the bench and I waited patiently, watching as he lightly brushed his fingers over the ivory keys, wondering what to play. I folded my hands together and let them rest in my lap. Ever since Edward told me that night at the restaurant that he loved to play I had been dieing to hear him for myself.

Suddenly the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, his hands flew across the keys, the music was unbearably sweet and slow. I couldn't speak, my vision becoming blurry from tears as he whispered softly into my ear

"You inspired this one" the music didn't break once as he stared over at me, I couldn't look at him though, I was so memorized by the beautiful composition I never wanted it to end.

It came to a stop though shortly after, I blinked back the embarrassing tears in my eyes, wiping at them quickly so he wouldn't notice, not once had sound like that ever affected me so, the only logical reasoning by my sudden emotion was the fact that it was meant for _me_, and me only. I closed my eyes, shaking my head

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it" I sniffed, looking up at him. He noticed the redness of my eyes and smiled

"That came to me the day I took you out to dinner, I spent half the night perfecting it, trying to capture how I felt about you after that _one_ date" his voice was a soft murmur and in my ears it sounded like the last of my song still hung in the air.

"You never cease to amaze me" I whispered

"I would say the same about you" his smooth voice was just as quiet as mine.

He took my hand in his, turning himself to face me "Bella, your not like other girls, your so unpredictable"

I frowned

"But in a good way" he added chuckling "Every word out of your mouth, every move you make catches me off guard. You've taken me out of the routine I was so used to with others, your different, your special and I'm grateful for all of that…for you"

I smiled softly and leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips. I felt like crying again but I didn't. His word filled my heart and my head and I wanted nothing more than to say the words that had been itching to get out but I was hesitant so instead I repeated them over and over again in my head while looking into his sparkling green eyes, _"I love you, I love you, I love you"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay the reviews are climbing and I love them all. Thanks so much I appreciate all the greta things you guys have to say about the story!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters**

* * *

The best way –I found- to recuperate from a rough day at school was to simply lie in bed listening to your boyfriend's heartbeat against your ear. That's how Edward and I ended up, after a very, very long day he had found the perfect solution.

Just to lie with our arms around one another in the seclusion of his own room, not talking just thinking. I was still trying to catch my breath after Edward kissed me for the hundredth time that evening. His grip around my waist tightened as I slowly kissed up his neck, one thing that was great about being with Edward was that I was able to find things he enjoyed, like kissing him, making him laugh, even my blush made him smile.

And when his body stiffened like it was at the moment I knew I was doing something right

"You'll be the death of me" he groaned with frustration, I smiled against his skin, letting my last kiss on his neck linger. I pulled my face away and laughed

"Why am I that bad at it?" I teased, he rolled his eyes and huffed

"Even worse, your incredible at it" I ran a finger down the center of his chest, every muscle I touched tightened in the slightest bit. Even though my mind was a wreck right now I had come to find out that just touching Edward got my mind away from it, like there was nothing outside but just air.

As far as I was concerned just being with him made it seem like we were the last two people on earth. I dropped my finger and laid my head back down on his chest. My face rising and falling with each breath he took.

Before Edward and I had traveled upstairs to be where we were now I caught Alice's eyes for the shortest second. As Edward pulled me away I heard a small giggle from besides me, looking over I noticed Alice hugging Jasper around the waist looking at us. She hadn't noticed that I was staring; it was like she was lost in thought. A huge smile on her face with the light of happiness shining through her eyes, that was the best way I could describe how she looked. Now in the silence of Edward's bedroom I tried to decipher what that look actually meant. She was clearly happy; actually ecstatic would be the best word, her whole body looked jittery, like she was trying to hide the fact that she was jumping for joy, I had never seen someone in that mood before.

I gasped, my eyes widening, _mood_, that word reminded me of Alice's little comment _"Oh please, I wasn't the only one getting sick of your moods"_

I clearly remember asking Edward what she had meant by that but he never answered, my eyes widened some more. that was the moment I saw Edward's dark grim face, I could never forget the hard line his lips made, the way his jaw tensed to the point where I thought he was going to shatter his teeth.

"Edward…" I whispered making sure he hadn't dozed off

"Mhhmm?" he answered back lightly, he was close to it.

"I was just remembering something…" I trailed off biting my lip, I didn't want to put him into a bad mood and I certainly didn't want him to put me in a bad mood during the process. When I asked the first time it seemed like just a harmless question but it obviously meant much more for him to answer.

"The other night, Alice mentioned your moods? And I know I've asked this before but you never answered…so I'm asking again" I held my breath, his body tensing under mine but not in a good way, he let out a deep sigh.

I lifted up my head and then half my body, using my elbow to support me. He had two fingers pinched on the bridge of his nose, I saw that his jaw was tensing up and his eyes were closed

"Is it really that horrible of an answer that you don't want me to know?"

"Well it's not a very pretty answer" his voice was hard, reflecting off his face, I snapped my mouth shut not wanting to gawk but Edward seriously looked like a damned angel, his features were so cold looking it was scary

"Edward…" I whispered again wishing I could take it all back "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, if it's that bad then maybe its better I don't know"

"It's not _that_ bad I'm just shamed of it, I'm afraid that if I tell you you'll think differently of me…" he had his eyes opened now and they were smoldering mine, I tried to smile but now I wasn't so curious, what could he possibly say that would make me think differently of him?

"Edward nothings going to change how I see you" I said softly, trying my best to coax it out of him, to let him know that he could tell me anything, I _wanted_ to know everything about him. He sat up then looking down at his hands; I held one tightly

"You can tell me anything…" I encouraged.

His eyes finally met mine and they looked sad, it made me upset just having to look at them. "You won't get upset?" I shook my head

"Nothing you say can upset me" he sighed and tipped his head back, staring up at the cieling, bring his face back down he met my eyes again taking a deep breath, I held my own.

"It's inexcusable how I acted weeks ago, going from girl to girl, it sickens me to look back and remember how I was. I was careless with their feelings; I was only concerned with my reputation at the time. I had this plan in my head that if I met and dated enough girls eventually I would find the one I was meant to be with. At home I was surrounded by couples who were in love, couples who were soul mates, it just made me that much more angry because I had yet to find a girl who made me just as happy as the rest of them. At home I was the odd one out but at school I made it so that I fit in, so that everyone liked me. I was trying to fill this void inside of me, a hole that you have filled…"

he trailed off taking in a breath. I was frozen to the spot, until now I had never known the reasoning behind Edward's dating record; I always wondered how he could just pass those girls along so quickly. I just figured he was a sadistic pig but now that he was openly explaining everything to me I felt slightly at ease and also scared, he was trying to tell me that I was the girl who made everything better, it was like a heavy load had just been dumped on my shoulders.

"So I guess to explain Alice's words further, at home I was always in a horrible mood, I was cocky, rude, just plain impolite, if I could change everything that has happened in the past I would. I would never take people's feelings towards me for granted again; I would never carelessly juggle around their emotions, I would have been a lot nicer to my family and most importantly of all I would have found you a lot sooner" he kissed my forehead and then made his way down my cheeks stopping at the corner of my lips.

I couldn't even react, what was he trying to say? That I was his heaven sent angel? His soul mate? Suddenly I felt suffocated, it was a lot to take in, and so many emotions were playing across my face I couldn't even count. I was scared, I was happy, I was excited and hopeful, most of all I was in love.

"Say something" he urged pulling away from my face. His eyes locked and held mine and in all my power I couldn't even turn away. What did he want me to say?

"I'm the person you've been looking for?" there we go that was good enough, even though it was more of a question than anything.

He brought out that beautiful crooked smile and nodded, I gulped. Before I could say anything else he kissed me fervently bringing me back down on the bed.

His hands held mine over my head and my heart almost jumped out of my throat. This kiss was way different from all the others, there was intensity behind it that I couldn't quit place. It was driven by some incredible force, whether it was love or lust I couldn't tell.

I pulled away with a wild gasp, trying to get as much air in my lungs as possible, Edward's lips never left my skin and they worked their way down my neck, along my collarbone, creeping up and stopping below my ear. I bit my lip, I had the sudden urge to run my hands down his arms, his back, but they were still tied down above my head.

He pulled his lips away to look at me, his face was inches from mine and he was breathing just as heavily as me. This day had taken such a sudden turn of events that all my emotions had been screwed up. Earlier on I had been miserable and upset but now I was happy, I couldn't be happier and Edward did that to me. He told me that he was glad he had found me but he never gave me the chance to let him now just how grateful I was that I too had found someone I could see myself with years from now.

He smiled down at me and I replied with a smile of my own but it was no where near as perfect as his.

"It's getting late, Charlie will be wondering where you are" I groaned, I had forgotten about Charlie, I didn't even know it was that late but now that I was finally able to stand up and look out the window I noticed it was already dark out. Without another word I followed Edward out of his room, Carlisle and Esme were both home, sitting on the couch enjoying whatever was on TV.

I couldn't see where Alice and Jasper had gone off too but outside I did see Rosalie and Emmett in the garage, Rosalie messing around with a red BMW's engine. Edward opened up my door and I climbed in, he disappeared under the shadows of the trees, reappearing just as quickly sticking the keys into the ignition.

I leaned back into the seat, the soft purring of the Volvo's engine making me drowsy, I hadn't realized until now that I was exhausted. It felt like such a long day and all I wanted to do was lay down in my bed. The ride over to the school was quiet and I tried to keep my eyes open not wanting to doze off. Edward and I didn't say much, he just held my hand, using the other to drive.

The cars accelerating speed didn't even bother me anymore, at first I wasn't used to it since my car couldn't even reach sixty but I found that Edward was such a good driver he made eighty miles an hour feel like fifty. We pulled up to the school in record time, I kept my face turned toward the window but when I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine I pried my eyes away to see what the matter was.

His face was dark again, his lips a hard line. I scrunched up my forehead about to ask him what the matter was when I noticed his eyes were glaring at an object in front of his car. My gaze followed his and I gasped, a low growl escaped his lips, it was an odd sound but menacing none the less. My eyes were glued to my rusty red truck, my cheeks burned with anger my expression was that of shocked "Oh my god…" I whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you guys love this story so far trust me it _will_ get better so stick around for the updates and keep reviewing! By the way your reviews gave me some good ideas for what happened to Bella's truck so thanks haha, I really enjoy your guys suggestions and if any more ideas should arise I may just use them.**

**I do not own any of the Twilight charcters**

* * *

My car had been covered in soggy, wet, sheets of toilet paper, every square inch; there wasn't a spot where I could see that rusty red paint.

Edward parked the Volvo next to my truck and shut it off immediately. He stepped out of the car without a word and slammed his door shut, making the dashboard shake. I stepped out too, just slower; I didn't want to look at the mess. I bit my lip, the hot tears building up in my eyes, I tried to blink them out but I was too angry and upset to stop them and eventually they came pouring down.

I remained on my side of the car staring at the back of Edward's tense shoulders over the roof; I prayed that he wouldn't turn around and see me. I felt so pathetic for crying, I knew at once who did this, and it was shameful that I was getting this upset, so she pulled a childish little prank so what?

"Lauren" Edward hissed through gritted teeth, once my legs were stable enough for walking I slowly made my way over to the bed of the pickup. I ran my fingers through the layers of mushy paper. They fell apart under my fingernails making me cry more, it was going to take forever to brush it off.

Edward hadn't moved from his spot and out of the corner of my eyes I saw his dark mask, his hands balled up into fists, his breathing slow, like he was trying to calm himself down enough to help. I turned back to my work, by this time my fingers were soaked, the bitter wind making them shake.

I kept my mouth shut, trying to keep away the sobs that threatened to escape my throat, I didn't want to look weak but with a mixture of exhaustion and anger I couldn't help it. When I got one side of the bed cleared away I gasped, the tears bringing the taste of saltwater to my tongue. Not only had it been covered in toilet paper it had also been keyed.

They weren't deep carvings but they were noticeable enough. I heard a low growl building up in Edward's chest

"I'm going to kill her…" he said slowly, a chill ran up my spine just by hearing those words. I stepped to the other side, next to the driver's door, I was trying not to let my eyes dwell too much on the damage but when I noticed a flicker of white catch the wind my eyes immediately snapped to the windshield.

Under the wiper blades and above all the toilet paper was a white crisp looking note. I unfolded it carefully, not wanting my shaking fingers to rip it. One simple word was inscribed _'Gotcha'_ I knew now that this wasn't just a prank it was a warning.

"What is that?" Edward asked coming up behind me. I kept my mouth shut, holding up the paper to him. His hand came around my shoulder and he snatched it reading it over once before crumpling it up in a ball.

"Why would she do this…?" his voice was low, angered and with each breath I took the answer came at me.

"She can't stand the fact that I won, she's mad because she lost and now she wants me to regret it…" I said in a monotoned voice, keeping my eyes on the windshield, I couldn't even see my reflection. I felt Edward's hands latch on to my shoulder; he spun me around so fast it took me a second to un-rattle my brain.

He bent his head down making his eyes level with mine. The tears were still silently falling down my cheeks, he looked back at me both angered and pained.

"What are you trying to say?" I shrugged looking back at my car

"She wants you back…" it hurt me to admit it and my voice broke on the words; I didn't want to give him back. Not yet at least. I was too happy to want it to end, I was in my own Heaven with him, and I didn't want to give it up so quickly. His hands squeezed my shoulders

"She's got another thing coming if she thinks-"

"Edward don't" I whispered turning back to him, he snapped his mouth shut, his jaw tightening "It could have been a lot worst, why don't we just drop it?"

"You're not going to do anything?" he asked bewildered. I nodded

"I'm not going to stoop to her level, she wants me to fight back, and I'm not going to just give her that satisfaction…" The corners his lips tugged up into a small smile

"Your incredible do you know that?" his voice was so soft that I felt myself melting inside. I shrugged under his hand's weight and smiled back

"I think I've heard that before" he chuckled and brought his lips to my cheek kissing away my tears. I closed my eyes concentrating on the burning sensation on my skin, I wasn't going to let Lauren win but I wasn't going to fight back either, he needed to see that she had no affect on me. I wasn't going to give up the best thing I had because she wanted me too.

After we both had calmed down we started to wipe away the toilet paper, with two pairs of hands it went by a lot faster and in under half an hour every piece was lying in clumps on the pavement. Edward and I didn't talk the entire time, I could see that he was still angry and so was I. When we were finished he kissed me goodbye and I pulled out of the parking space. I could hear my bed calling my name once I was walking up the driveway. I collapsed on to the lumpy old mattress without complaint.

* * *

If I thought the toilet paper was bad I was sadly mistaken. As the days passed Lauren's little pranks were getting worst. The day after my truck incident I walked to my locker after lunch to find the metal had been painted with that day's dessert, chocolate cake.

The day after that my lock had been switched on my locker somehow and the whole day I spent without books. It was like all the torture was never ending and day by day Edward got angrier and colder to the point where I didn't even want to be around him. Numerous times he wanted to walk up to Lauren and humiliate her like she was doing to me but I reminded him that that's what she wanted, like I said before I wasn't going to stoop down to her level. It had nearly been two weeks after that first little prank when I ran into Lauren in the bathroom.

"I thought I smelled something bad" she sneered, crumpling up her nose in mock disgust. I rolled my eyes but kept my mind on the task at hand, I watched as the soap ran over my fingers and down the drain along with the hot water.

She boldly stood at the sink next to me, brushing her fingers through her blonde locks. I looked up at her reflection from under my lashes and saw that she was glaring at me. I shut off the water not even bothering with a paper towel; I used the front of my jeans instead.

She turned away from the mirror flipping her hair over her shoulder "So I see you've been enjoying these last few weeks" she smiled, my eyes tightened and so did my fists.

"Is it really that hard to see us together?" I asked the question that I so badly wanted an answer to. Her shoulders straightened and her smile had been wiped clean.

Her face hardened into a scowl "You think you're so special, do you honestly think that Edward has settled down with you? You'd be a fool to believe anything that has come out of his mouth. I've been where you are now and don't think that you're going to last, I'm not the only one waiting for your relationship with him to fail, you can bet on the fact that I will be in your place soon enough…" the smile appeared again, I couldn't even react enough to answer, during her little tirade she had closed the gap between us, her bitter smile, her tanned cheeks, her icy glare was so close to my face I could feel her hot breath on my nose.

"Only two more months until graduation that gives me plenty of time to bring you down" her smile grew and with that she spun around on her heel, whatever perfume she was wearing caught my nose before she walked away and back out into the halls. The bell for fourth period rang but suddenly I didn't have any need to get to class, so until lunch came I stayed in the bathroom wondering what kind of mess I had gotten myself in to.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews have been awesome as always, again someone whished to see something happen and I wrote it into the story, like I said if you have suggestions I will try to write them in so keep reviewing!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

* * *

"Where were you in English today?" Edward asked anxiously as I sat down in the seat next to him. I propped my bag up on my books and set them down on the lunch table.

"Oh, I didn't feel good so I went down to the nurses office" my voice was hoarse from crying all last period and it helped with my sick story. Before I even walked into lunch I was still wiping at my wet cheeks, talking to Lauren was not something I had expected, it wasn't a note this time that she threatened me with it was her own words and she sounded so serious that I could not just ignore her, I had to believe her, I had to accept the fact that Edward and I would not last forever, Lauren was stupid but she wasn't clueless.

She knew already what made me tick and it would only take some time to really make me completely give up. Edward brushed my hair behind my shoulder and turned my face so I would stare at him

"Bella are you okay?" he looked scared, I could see it in his eyes, just the way he held my face –so gently, like he was barely touching me at all- made me feel breakable, I probably looked it too. I felt so vulnerable now, so out in the open. Like anything could and _would_ touch me, even hurt me.

Lauren's words had already crippled my self-esteem it wouldn't take much more too completely ruin me today. I smiled weakly, hoping it was enough to please Edward but he looked far from it. He was frowning now, concerned for my sake

"I'm fine" I snapped a little more coldly than it was meant to be. He dropped his hand looking hurt, I sighed and dropped my head

"I'm sorry" I muttered. It was like the cafeteria had gone silent, I was so wrapped up in my own dreary mind that I was able to block everyone else out. _It has to be soon_ I kept saying to myself, there was no way to avoid the inevitable, like I said we couldn't be together forever. Graduation was closing in soon, I wouldn't have much time.

Lauren knew what she was doing to me; she knew right from the beginning that she would win, long before I had realized it myself. She was going to make sure that Edward was hers for the summer, I didn't want to give him up but if I kept him for myself when would she ever give up? That answer was easy enough she wouldn't.

I picked up my head getting myself into whatever conversation Alice and Rosalie were having but when the talking started to drift towards a shopping trip I shut my mouth. That was not something I wanted to get myself in to. Edward grabbed onto my hand under the table and I squeezed it.

I felt so horrible for snapping at him like that, he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve _me_. Maybe Lauren was his soul mate, I was just too blind to not notice until now. I quickly shut myself up, why was I giving up so easily? I had come to love Edward, why in my right mind would I ever what to give that up. Weren't people supposed to fight for love, to fight for something they believed in? Why wasn't I fighting now? Why was I even planning in the first place to forfeit, to give up something that I loved so much? Even if he didn't know now I promised myself that one day or another I would tell him how I truly felt and hope he would return the same feelings.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I had a slow reaction to the ice cold liquid now spilling down my backside. I jumped up from the table, pushing my chair back so hard it toppled over. I had ripped my hand away from Edward's and was now trying not to scream out from the sudden wetness.

Literally, now the whole cafeteria had gone silent, all eyes were on me and I could feel my face turning red. Everyone at my table was staring at me wide eyed even Edward didn't know what to do. I could feel the ends of my hair sticking to my shirt as I slowly turned around facing Lauren who was wearing a smug smile.

Her -now empty- milk carton in one hand, still slightly tipped in her boney fingers. She shrugged faking all innocence

"Oops, it slipped" she shrugged putting the milk back down. I felt like crying but I wouldn't do it in public, in front of my friends, in front of my enemy. I had given up now, I felt no need to fight for love today, I had been through enough

"It's okay it was only an accident" my voice was monotone, there was no emotion in my words, all my emotion was painted on my face, which was still red, my ears were ringing from not only anger but the snickers that slowly started to creep up and around the cafeteria.

"Are you kidding me?!" Alice' small voice shrieked, I turned my head to see that she was already standing up, her tiny little hands balled up into fists. She pushed her chair back

"Lauren out of all the things you have done so far this is the worst!" her voice grew in pitch making my ears ring more. Jasper reached for her arm to pull her back but she was too fast, already her tiny frame was standing next to me

"Why can't you just leave her alone!" she pointed a shaking finger in Lauren's face who was too shocked to answer, Alice's little outburst was not something she anticipated. Then Alice did the unthinkable, her hand flew out in front of her so fast it looked like a white blur and all too quickly Lauren's scream filled the air.

Her tray fell to the floor and my jaw dropped, Lauren's lunch was now on display all over her white blouse. Alice crossed her arms over her chest looking satisfied.

"You try something like that again, I promise you the consequences will be a lot worst" she threatened, in a cold bitter voice, it dripped with venom. Lauren looked like she was on the verge of tears as she quickly ran out of the lunchroom with Jessica on her heels. The whole room erupted with roars and clapping, like they had just seen some incredible happen but then again in this school any little fight was worth clapping about. Alice turned to me frowning, she took my hand and looked up into my eyes "C'mon let's go get you cleaned up" and with that she pulled me along out of the cafeteria, where the cheers got quieter and quieter.

* * *

Once the bathroom door was closed behind us I started to cry. The tears had been building up in me for so long that they came out in a rush, like a floodgate had been open

"Aw Bella don't be upset" her comforting voice reached my ears and I sniffed trying to calm myself down enough to speak

"I'm sorry" I laughed embarrassed as I wiped at my eyes. She smiled and grabbed my hand again pulling me up to the sinks

"Now turn around I want to get this milk out of your hair before it dries" I obediently turned around hearing the water pour out of the faucet. Alice's soft hands picked up pools of water at a time and she silently stared pouring the water down the back of my head, running her finger through the mess trying to unknot it. After a couple of minutes of washing and brushing Rosalie walked through the doors an angered expression on her face

"Bella I swear the next time I see her again she better run" Alice giggled and I couldn't help but smile, the tears had run completely dry now and for the first time today I felt completely cried out. Rosalie began to furiously pace the bathroom floor in font of me, muttering to herself about how she would get Lauren back. I watched slightly amused as Alice washed the last of the milk out of my hair.

My shirt was another problem but it would eventually dry and I had a coat to cover it up. Alice shut off the water at the exact moment Rosalie stopped pacing, she stopped in front of me looking worried

"And you're sure your okay?" I felt touched that she cared so much, Edward's family felt so much like my own; they weren't only my friends they were like sisters, something I had never had until now. "Yeah I'm fine" I whispered hugging my arms around my chest

"Do you want me to go grab your coat?" Alice had asked willing to go but I shook my head

"No, I can already feel it drying I can go get it myself" Alice put a hand on my arm

"I'm really sorry about Lauren, I mean I didn't think she would go that far…" Alice trailed off shaking her head. I stepped away from her and towards the door

"Alice I think your threat was warning enough, I have a feeling she'll back off" this seemed to comfort Alice enough and with a small smile she waved me off, leaving her and Rosalie to plan whatever they wanted against Lauren, I wanted to stay out of it as much as possible. I opened the door, stepping out getting ready to run if I had to, lunch was still going on though and I had a feeling I could get through the halls without being pointed and laughed at.

I may have gotten the last laugh at lunch but that still didn't mean I got away Scott free, Lauren may have had spaghettis sauce on the front of her shirt but I still had milk on the back of mine. I turned to leave but gasped after walking straight into someone's chest, that someone though ended up constricting their arms around my waist, knowing who it was I returned the favor, snaking my arms around his neck.

Edward picked my feet up off the floor during the hug and I let a small laugh escape my lips

"I am so sorry" he whispered into my ear before kissing the skin beneath it. I felt my whole body melting as his cool voice hit my eardrum, his warm breath tingling my skin, his lips burning it.

"I'm over it" I whispered back. And really I was, Edward had that kind of effect over me. I felt my feet hit the ground again and I knew it was safe for me to let go of his neck, I felt slightly embarrassed at my current state, wet back, wet hair, smelt like spoiled milk. I shuddered, I probably smelled horrible.

Edward kept his hands around my waist and pulled me closer

"You sure you want to be doing that, I don't think I smell too good right now" not even my teasing could lift the seriousness off his face, I put a hand to his cheek hoping that would do the trick but his expression only seemed to harden

"Edward I'm fine, Alice has cleaned me up, Rosalie has threatened Lauren's life and now the both of them are in there right now planning out their revenge" he hadn't changed, his eyes hardened slightly at the mention of '_Lauren'_ but that was it, there was no smile at the word '_revenge'_ his lips only seemed to pull back tighter.

"Don't worry about me; I'm still breathing aren't I?" I ran my hand down the side of his cheek, my finger tracing over his lips, they parted under my touch, I stifled a gasp feeling his breath on my fingertips, and then his lips kissed my finger gently.

"Let's get out of here" he said softly after I dropped me hand. I bit the bottom of my lip, I wasn't usually one to skip class but to save myself further embarrassment I found no harm in skipping gym. I nodded quickly wanting nothing more to get away from it all, he held on to my hand tightly as if I would disappear and led me down the hall towards the parking lot exit.

It wasn't until we were almost at the doors that I noticed another pair standing in the hall, Edward's hand held on tighter to mine and I was confused on why he did that until I saw her blonde hair catch the light. I felt limp as I watched Jessica's hands fluttering over Lauren's blouse who was hopelessly trying to dab at the stain with a wet paper towel.

I immediately shrunk into Edward's side trying to become invisible, I kept my face forward, my eyes focusing on the glowing red Exit sign. Our footsteps echoed through the empty hallway and there was no doubt in my mind that she saw us walk by but she hadn't said anything she probably just tried to ignore us. Edward pushed the doors open and tugged me outside. I squinted, my eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight.

I kept a hold of Edward's hand letting him drag me towards my truck, the warmth of the sun was already starting to dry my hair and back and I felt a lot better

"Do you want to drive or should I?" he asked breaking the silence, I looked up at him as we slowed

"What about your car?" I asked pulling the keys out of my pants pocket, I was glad that I had forgotten to drop them in my bag this morning, I stopped. I had totally forgotten about my stuff

"Edward my bag is still in the cafeteria" I was worried now, there was so much in there that if I lost it; it would practically be everything I owned.

"Alice will grab it besides I left my keys with Jasper, he'll drive my car home later" He stopped by the back of my truck

"So who's going to drive?" I sighed in no mood to concentrate on the road so reluctantly I dropped the keys in his outstretched hand. Before I could turn and walk to the passenger's side of the car Edward caught my elbow and pulled me back towards him before I could even ask what he was doing his lips caught mine.

I turned to putty in his hands, something I had sworn never to do when we first started talking. His lips molded so perfectly to mine it made me feel like we were meant for each other, like there were no other two people in the world who were as in sync as we were. I had come to find that Edward and I were like two halves of a whole, we fit so perfectly together, we made each other happy, if one of us was feeling upset or angered it would make the other feel exactly the same way, it would only be a matter of time before we started finishing up each other's sentences.

I had to pull away so I could catch my breath, there was no reasoning behind that kiss but it was perfect –like always- all the same. He smiled before giving me another quick kiss on the lips, the keys jingled against his palm and I knew we would have to leave soon before a teacher caught us.

I climbed into my truck and leaned up against the familiar seat. The truck started thunderously and Edward looked a little taken aback by the sound

"Not at all like your Volvo right?" I asked with a smile turning my head to face him. He hook his head and chuckled

"No this thing sounds like it's dying" he joked pulling out of the space, without question I grabbed on to his hand making him drive with one hand

"Don't go over sixty, my car can't handle that" he snorted

"It doesn't even sound like it could go over thirty" but without further complaint he eased down on the gas pedal and the once wheezing protest of my engine turned into a loud humming sound. We didn't say anything during the ride and I was fine with that, I was still in shock from the turn of events today.

* * *

Edward followed me up the walk and after taking the house key from its hiding place over the eave I let us both in. The house was quiet without some type of sports game blaring over the TV but with one look at the clock I realized Charlie wouldn't be home for hours.

I gulped me and Edward alone in my house. _Alone,_ it rung in my ears. This would be the first afternoon together without interruption

"Are you hungry?" I asked trying not to freak myself out too much on the fact that I had never been alone with a guy like this before. Edward followed me into the kitchen and sat himself down in one of the mismatched chairs that crowded around the table

"No I'm fine" his velvet voice filled the small room, falling over my ears like a comforting blanket. I turned myself from the fridge not feeling the least bit hungry anymore. I leaned up against the counter staring at a vision I had longed to see, which was Edward in my house, at my table looking as handsome as can be, he smiled crookedly taking my breath away.

"Bella…" he said softly, his eyes sparkling from the sunlight coming through the windows "This distance between us is agonizing" his smile widened as he reached out his arms, inviting me in with everything I wanted, that _everything_ was him.

I made my way across the tiny kitchen letting him pull me down until I was sitting comfortably in his lap. At first I was a little nervous, I probably felt like heavy dead weight on his legs but he didn't seem to mind at all as his arms wrapped around my waist letting me nestle my head in the crook of his shoulder. His breath blew down on my face and my mood lightened considerably, I felt his lips touch the top of my head and I felt my heart jump I whished we could stay like this forever.

"You know what I was thinking about earlier on today?" he asked breaking the silence; I shrugged "What were you thinking?"

"That next week will be our one month" I could hear the smile on his lips, I froze, had one month gone by that fast? It's only felt like a week but I guess that was something I would have to get used to. Being with Edward made my whole life a blur, the only time the hours seemed to slow down for me was when I wasn't with him.

"Oh really…" was all I could say as I tried to countdown the days in my head, he was right, it would be a month next Friday.

"Yes really" he chuckled before continuing "And I have something special planned" at that I lifted up my head to look at him, I raised an eyebrow a little wary at what he exactly had planned

"Edward…it's nothing too big is it?" it was only one month; he wouldn't go crazy on me would he?

His smile deepened "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Nothing big" I repeated sternly, he nodded but then shrugged "I can't promise you anything"

"Edward" I whined, sounding childish. He kissed my forehead still smiling

"I want it to be special so just bare with me okay?" I could only nod, he was set in his ways that much I could tell.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I did think it was time for the Cullens to take action and don't worry there will be revenge haha.**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

Somehow we ended up on the couch. When Edward kissed me I got so lost that I barely even noticed he was leading me in to the living room until my back hit the couch. He laid over top of me holding up all his weight so I could barely feel him, I smiled taking in the sensation his kisses gave me as they trailed down my neck.

They were soft and slow and I bit my lip from his unbearable teasing. I ran my fingers through his hair feeling like I was floating on a cloud, his hair was just as soft and smooth as his voice. My heart was racing and my stomach was rolling around inside, there would be no interruptions today and because of that I was scared.

I didn't think I was ready to go _too _far with him yet; I wanted my first time to be everything I dreamed of. I wanted him to know how I felt before we did anything like that, he needed to know that I loved him and I needed to know if he loved me back. But I couldn't get the words out yet, it was like they were waiting for a perfect moment to come out, and this wasn't the moment I was looking for.

Laying here with Edward made today feel like some distant dream, a faded memory. His free hand started to run up my side just like it had the other night, his touch seemed to burn through every layer of clothing I had on tickling my skin. I smiled as his lips reached mine and I took in his kiss willingly.

His lips were soft, his tongue –as It slipped through my lips- was like a foreign object but I let it in, wanting nothing more but to feel apart of him, like we were one although it would take more than just kissing to make me feel that way, but again I wasn't ready.

And as I felt his hand run its course back down my side it took a turn towards my waist and I froze. I could feel his fingertips brushing against the buttons of my jeans then running down my thigh. He pulled away when he noticed I wasn't kissing back anymore, he stared down at me and I blushed, feeling a little embarrassed about telling him that I wasn't ready. I didn't want to upset him but I also didn't want to get pressured into anything I didn't want to do just yet. His breathing slowed enough to ask

"What's wrong?"

I frowned feeling a little relieved as his hand left my waist and instead drew back a piece of hair that was resting on my cheek

"Edward I-I'm not ready" I whispered waiting for his reaction but after a second no anger or sadness swiped across his face, he actually looked understanding.

I furrowed my eyebrows, I had been expecting something a lot more but now he was just making _me_ confused. He smiled and nodded before kissing me on both cheeks

"You're not mad?" I couldn't help but ask and when he pulled away enough for me to see his face he was the one looking confused

"Of course not, how could I be mad?" I shrugged, my fingers mussing up his hair as I talked

"Well I don't know I guess…don't all relationships intend to take that one big step? I-I'm not ready to take that step and I would feel bad if you were ready and then would have to wait for me to be…" I trailed off, I was rambling that much I could tell, I didn't even think if any of that made sense and the whole time my forehead just seemed to crease more out of confusion.

Edward chuckled before kissing away my worry lines

"Bella I understand, don't think for a minute that I'm going to force you in to something your not ready for, just being with you is enough to make me want to wait because in the end it will only be that much better" at that I had to smile

"How is it that your so understanding? If you were anybody else they would have probably forced me into it by now" I shuddered at the thought of Edward being anybody else, that _anybody_ would probably be Mike.

"Time…I've waited a long time for this too and I don't want to screw it up" he finished with a small smile, I looked back at him incredulously

"You mean you've never-"

"Been that far with anybody before" he finsihed cutting me off. This wasn't making sense, if I remembered Edward correctly he dated girls like Lauren all the time, how did he control himself enough not to do anything with them?

"Oh, I hadn't realized that before, I always thought that you were a little more experienced then me…" this conversation had done a complete 180, this whole time I had thought that Edward would have at least done it once but to find out that he was just inexperienced as me was kind of gratifying.

"I wanted to wait until it felt right. I guess my relationships have never lasted long enough for that to happen…" he stopped talking and it looked like he wanted to say something more but thought better of it. I stopped messing around with his hair and let my hand slide down on his cheeks, I held his beautiful face in my palms and it felt like I was holding the whole world in my hands but it was only _my_ whole world.

"Thank you, for understanding" I said softly before picking up my head to kiss him. He kissed back, his smile tickling my lips but I didn't pull away if anything I pulled myself closer. He invited me in, his arms wrapping around my back to the point where I was completely lifted from the couch. I sat myself up not wanting him to do all the work.

He pushed me up against the back of the couch put one hand on the back of my head, my hair wrapping around his fingers. My lips moved with his and I invited his warm breath, the smell of him was enticing and I wanted nothing more than to give him all of me but it was still _too_ soon.

He pulled away brushing back my hair "Charlie will be home soon"

I groaned, again the afternoon went by so fast I completely forgot the time. He laughed pulling himself off the couch, I remained seated still trying to catch my breath, his touch lingered on my skin and already I missed it. He leaned over me, resting his hands on the back of the couch besides my head

"I'll see you later" I mumbled, my good mood gone because he had to leave. He kissed my forehead

"I'll see you sooner than you think" was his reply, I raised my eyebrows, what was that supposed to mean? Before I could ask he kissed me one last time on the lips making me forget the question.

"What about your car?" I stood up with him, for the life of me I forgot the question I was about to ask.

"Jasper has already dropped it off" I furrowed my eyebrows

"When?" I could have sworn I never heard a car pull up. I followed him out to the front yard and saw the silver Volvo catch the sunlight

"Awhile ago" he laughed walking past me and down the front steps. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as he opened the driver's side door. After climbing in he started the car then stepped out my bag in hand. I smiled and walked up to him taking it

"Thank you for bringing me home". His hand slid down my arm and then wrapped around mine

"I'll always be here for you, _always_" he said sincerely before climbing into his car again. He gave me one last smile for the day before driving off. Already I missed him which was insane since I could still hear his car on my street.

When all was silent I walked back inside, dropping my bag on the kitchen counter. Edward was right Charlie would be home in no more then ten minutes and I still hadn't even gotten dinner ready yet. Hurriedly I whisked myself around the kitchen grabbing everything I needed to make pasta. It was a lot harder to concentrate when all I could do was think about Edward, I was so wrapped up in him that Charlie startled me when he came trampling into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells something smells good" I smiled and turned myself away from the stove

"It' just pasta" he laughed slipping off his boots and jacket

"Well with my empty stomach even boiling water smells good right about now" I laughed stirring the pasta in the hot water.

* * *

After dinner I gave Charlie the excuse of needing to do homework so I wouldn't have to sit and watch some mindless baseball game. He shooed me away and I ran upstairs wanting nothing more then to let my thoughts drift over my all too perfect afternoon.

It felt like Edward and I finally understood each other a little more, surprisingly he was just as new to this then I was and it was comforting, so we could both act like fools in love together. I didn't have much homework to do but I dragged it on as long as possible so I wouldn't be stuck with nothing to do for the rest of the night.

When a reasonable time for bed came I hopped into the shower starting my nightly routine. After I was all cleaned and polished I jumped into bed shivering from the cold draft in my bedroom. I was planning on falling sleep right away but I was so restless that I couldn't even shut my eyes long enough to doze off.

Hours passed and I lay in my bed hearing Charlie's constant snoring in the other room. _Well at least someone can sleep_ I thought to myself bitterly, I was mad at my stupid brain for not wanting to go to sleep. It was already one in the morning and if I didn't close my eyes soon I would be a zombie at school tomorrow.

The moon shone brightly through my window, casting a glow to every object around me. Making my skin so white it looked like I was a ghost. I marveled on the way my skin looked, it made me feel like I was invisible which was a good thing because in the silence of the night I heard the small clicking of my bedroom window being opened.

I shot upright and gasped, holding that breath in case I needed it to scream. My hands balled up my sheets and I sat there shaking, watching as a dark shadow climbed effortlessly over the sill. It wasn't until the moon hit the strangers face that I released that breath now needing it to talk

"Edward" I hissed completely shocked "What are you doing?" my voice was so low that I wasn't sure he could hear me but I saw his teeth flash a brilliant light, they were just as white as my ghostly skin. I released my balled up sheets and slumped back into my bed. Maybe I had fallen asleep, maybe this was all a dream. But it wasn't, because my dreams had never given Edward this much credit, he looked too real, his hand on my cheek felt too real.

"I couldn't sleep" he whispered sitting down beside me on the bed, I pushed my head farther into my pillow closing my eyes contemplating on whether I should pinch myself awake or not but this dream was too good to give up, especially when his lips came in contact with my forehead.

I opened my eyes back up blinking a few times, his green eyes sparkled as they smoldered mine. I brought a hand up to his cheek, _wow he feels real too_ I thought silently to myself.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked shaking my head. He pulled back laughing quietly as to not wake a sleeping Charlie

"I would hope not because if you were then you couldn't possibly appreciate the fact that I just climbed a tree to see you" my jaw dropped

"You climbed a tree?" I hissed again a little upset "Edward that was stupid and dangerous" he gave me his crooked smile

"But well worth it" he murmured kissing my lips gently. "What are you doing here though?" now I just thought he was crazy, it was a school night and there would be no way of him spending the night even though I really wanted him too.

"I was thinking about you too much and I couldn't sleep so I figured the only thing that would help was to see you…" he kissed my lips again but I pushed him back

"You can't stay here" I noted, keeping my hands on his chest.

"I wish I could leave but I am feeling extremely tired right now, you know climbing through somebody's window is not as easy as it looks" without me being able to answer he fell back on my bed beside me. I turned my body to face him, our faces resting on the same pillow.

He smiled and grabbed a hold of my hand, bringing it to his lips so he could kiss my knuckles. My eye lids were getting heavier but I couldn't possibly fall asleep now, with Edward lying in the same bed as me.

He saw that I was trying to hide the fact that I was exhausted and he kissed my hand again before humming my song "Sleep Bella" he ordered between hums. I reluctantly close my eyes, our hands still intertwined, his voice easing me into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**The reviews have been great so far! I have so many more ideas for this story that I'm not stopping just yet so keep reading!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open; the sun shining through my window blinded me for a second. I stretched my arms behind my head stretching out all my tired muscle. Smiling to myself I remembered the all too perfect dream I had, the one where Edward silently and stealthily climbed through my window just to see me.

I gasped, realization dawning on me. I turned my face after feeling the warm, even breath touching my cheek. Edward was still lying there, sound asleep, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. My heart thudded against my chest; _he had stayed the whole night? Lying in the same bed as me!_

I turned my face in the other direction looking at the small alarm clock on the bedside table, it was only five o'clock I still had another hour to sleep but now I was wide awake. I bit my lip afraid my movement would wake his perfect sleeping form but I needed to get up, I didn't want him to see me after waking up, it was bad enough for me to look at myself, my matted hair, my morning breath and baggy pajamas I didn't want him to see me like this too.

Silently I walked around my room, grabbing a pile of clothes, my toiletries and hairbrush. I closed the door slowly, cringing when the door squeaked. Edward didn't wake though he grumbled something unintelligible and turned himself on his stomach, I smiled to myself, I could wake up every morning like this. I turned to get into the bathroom but froze after seeing Charlie leaving his room dressed in Uniform.

He looked a little surprised to see me "Bells your up early" he noted

I shrugged "Couldn't sleep" my voice came out all shaky and uneven. Charlie raised an eyebrow taking a step towards me

"Bells you feeling okay?" I laughed nervously as he put a hand to my forehead "I'm fine dad"

I stepped away from his hand and sidestepped towards the bathroom "I'm going to get ready I'll see you later" he gave me another questioning look but shrugged it off, if there was one thing Charlie didn't understand it was teenage girls.

I threw myself into the bathroom, a cold sweat had broken out on my forehead and I wiped at the perspiration. Turning to the mirror I frowned. My hair was a tangled mess and it took me a good seven minutes to brush through it all. I tossed on my jeans and a thin cottoned shirt, the weather was turning nicer along with the spring season. Little buds of leaves were starting to bloom on the trees along with the flowers and bushes.

After brushing my teeth I did a once over look in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance I stepped out and back into my room. I was surprised to catch Edward's green eyes, his hair was a mess and his whole face looked tired

"Did you get a good nights rest?" I laughed as he ran his hands through his hair nodding

"How could I not" he smiled tiredly. I walked up to the bed and looked down at him

"You should get going, Charlie's gone but you still need to get ready for school" he stretched his arms up over his head grabbing on to my wrist and pulling me down on to the mattress. I laughed, making myself comfortable by snuggling up to his side. He rested an arm around my shoulders supporting my head, I was thankful now that I had brushed my teeth.

He kissed the side of my head making me blush

"I could do this every morning" he said with a sigh, we both stared up at my ceiling in silence until I answered

"You could but sooner or later you would be caught by Charlie" he chuckled

"I guess your right" he grabbed onto my hand, his fingers intertwining with mine, he held both of our hands up in the air and I stared at them. Just like our lips they seemed to mold together making it look like a perfect fit. He dropped them on to his chest and I could feel a warming sensation climbing up my arm, the heat radiating of his chest was enough to drive me crazy.

The hour passed and sooner than I would have liked it was already six o'clock. Edward sat up stretching his arms up one last time before he slowly climbed out of my bed. He kissed me on the forehead

"I'll see you in an hour" I smiled and nodded, a little disappointed he hadn't kissed me on the lips but he was probably just afraid of his morning breath too.

I laid back down in my bed now having an hour to kill before I had to get to school, I scooted over to the side of the bed Edward had slept on feeling the warmth his body made from being there all night. It heated my entire being and I could even smell him, that intoxicating scent.

* * *

Seven o'clock couldn't come around any slower; I was practically jumping out my skin as I neared the school. I couldn't wait to see Edward again, an hour seemed like an eternity to me. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me over this past month, I surprised myself from going about hating Edward into falling in love with him.

The emotion was overwhelming and every time I saw him I felt like crying, he was _too_ perfect for me but he was all mine none the less.

I parked my ancient truck in the same spot as always and before I could even step out Edward was already opening my door. I remained in the driver's seat and smiled over at him, he was eyeing me eagerly and I was kind of surprised he hadn't kissed me yet

"Missed me?" I asked laughing. He smirked and nodded and before I could even think twice he had gathered me up in his arms, spinning me away from my car. His lips were already on mine giving me no time to at least catch a breath.

I pulled away from him after I could feel myself getting dizzy. I sucked in a breath eyeing him, I put a hand on his chest and pushed his back up against my truck

"A warning would have been nice" I joked letting him wrap his arms around my waist. He lowered his lips to my ear

"I couldn't help myself" he whispered, his breath blowing away small strands of hair away from my cheek. I smiled feeling him pull me closer to him, the kids would start watching us soon, hoping for another show from me but thankfully Lauren wasn't in sight and all the other students were too wrapped up in themselves to even care. He pulled his face back and kissed me again, I smiled wrapping my hands around his neck.

"So where did your parents think you went last night?" I asked him pulling away.

"Emmett's house to study" he smirked kissing my lips gently

"And did you pull an all nighter?" I teased, he pursed his lips then shrugged

"I would have _liked _to but a certain somebody fell asleep on me" he brushed a hand across my cheek making me blush

"Well if you hadn't sung me to sleep then that might have been possible" I retaliated. He chuckled pressing his lips against mine once again.

I could hear the warning bell ring off somewhere in the distance but it was of little importance to me. Even if the rain decided to fall right now I would ignore it like I do everything else when in Edward's arm. He pulled away, his teeth catching my bottom lip gently, making my knees weak; he had never done anything like that before.

"We better get to class" he muttered pulling me out of my daze. I followed him, the tingling on my lips now intensified by that small little move. It would be on my mind all day.

* * *

The school days went by with so much as a dirty look from Lauren but that was it. I wasn't even sure if Rosalie and Alice where still planning out their revenge but I didn't care, it seemed like everything pretty much just died down.

There was something else way more important to worry about anyways. Friday was coming up quick and for the life of me I could not figure out what Edward had planned. I was a little nervous, I hated surprises and I hated when people spent money on me, the only thing that seemed to calm my nerves was the fact that it was only a measly little one month anniversary how over the top would he get?

Turns out, very. It was Friday evening and I hadn't seen Edward once since after school, that was four hours without him, I was driving myself up the wall.

I was forcefully pushed into the diabolical hands of Alice and Rosalie. And had spent that four hours in Alice's room, letting them poke and pull at me with every hair and makeup accessory out there.

I had a pit in the bottom of my stomach, there was no doubt in my mind that whatever Edward had planned was big enough for me to have to be shoved into a black strapless cocktail dress. It hugged every curve of my body and I suddenly felt self conscious, this was out of character even for me.

I wasn't a dress kind of girl. Actually every time I was forced into one I would want to shrink back into the shadows, I always felt that every girl could pull off a dress except for me; you can add that to my list of reasons not to go to prom.

Once Alice had pulled on my hair for the last time she spun me around to face myself in her full length mirror. For a second I could barely recognize myself. I really had to hand it to Alice she was a miracle worker, those four hours of pain were paying off as I pulled at the bottom of my dress, trying to get it closer to my knees.

"Bella stop that!" Alice shrieked in horror, like I was committing some gruesome murder.

She smacked my hands away leaving a stinging sensation on my skin. I started to rub at them hoping the pressure would make it disappear. She started to pull at my dress again sighing out of frustration

"Honestly Bella you have no respect for fashion" I rolled my eyes feeling Rosalie's fingers running through my hair, trying to add some extra volume. My hair wasn't anything extravagant, thankfully Rosalie had went for simplicity, –which was the least I could say for Alice- all she really did was curl the ends of my hair, adding to the natural waviness.

"Bella you look beautiful" Rosalie smiled placing herself next to Alice who was looking me up and down with her hands on her hips. I started to blush I felt like I was one of Esme's paintings on display for everyone to see. Alice's lips turned up into a smile and she clapped her hands together excitedly

"Oh Edward is going to love me for this!" she squealed. _Edward_, that was right I had a few questions of my own to ask now.

"So do you know where he's taking me tonight?" I looked at the both of them hopefully, widening my eyes for added effect, trying to get them to sympathize with me.

Rosalie opened her mouth to answer but Alice quickly shot up her hand to stop her from saying a word "Don't! She's trying to trick us into spilling" Alice said eyeing me craefully, Rosalie snapped her mouth shut.

"C'mon guys please just one little hint I'm dying!" I whined crossing my arms over my chest, Alice shook her head. That pleasured smirk on her face made me want to wrinkle up my dress but that would be too cruel.

"All we can say is that Emmett is waiting downstairs to drive you to your surprise" Rosalie sighed giving me an apologetic expression. I stepped out of the bathroom with Alice and Rosalie trailing behind

"Oh Bella don't forget your heels" I spun around

"Oh no, heels are out of the question!" I pointed at her and then at the Black Death traps hanging from her fingers.

"What are you going to wear tennis shoes?" Alice snorted tossing the heels at me. I caught them and shrugged

"That's a possibility" I smiled, I was wearing Alice's patience thin

"Isabella Swan if those heels aren't strapped around your pretty little ankles in one minute I will surgically attach them to your feet myself" she threatened. I plopped myself down on the end of her bed with a scowl as I slowly slipped the danger magnets onto my feet, I didn't think my ankles could support my wobbly legs. The heels were only an inch or two long but they were still high enough to scare the crap out of me.

"Emmett go get the car started!" Alice yelled through her open doorway, shattering my ear drums. She skipped out of the room, _oh god it was time, time for my surprise._

I felt doomed. Rosalie stepped in front of me holding out her arm for support "I don't want you to break your ankles on the way down the stairs" I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my hand around her arm, my wobbly ankles taking slow steps towards the door.

After ten minutes of walking down the steep steps I let out a breath. My feet finally landing on even ground. Emmett was standing by the door holding it open for me while a very fragile looking Alice stood next to him, she almost looked like a child compared to Emmett's tall stature.

"Have fun" she squealed looking over at Jasper as he entered the foyer with a bag of chips. I let go of Rosalie's arm and unsteadily made my way over to the door. My heart was beating faster and faster with each step I took. T_his is going to be bad_ I thought.

Emmett did the same thing as Rosalie and stuck out an arm for my hand to wrap around. I did so gratefully and once we were safely outside I planned on what questions I could ask to break down Emmett

"So…" I said breaking the silence as we walked over to his jeep "Does this surprise have something to do with a private dinner in a secluded area?" it was a wild guess but at Emmett's booming laugh I had a feeling I was getting closer to the answer

"Wow Bella I had no idea you were so perceptive, you hit the nail right on the head" I froze, okay I didn't think I was that close.

"I'm right?" I hissed through gritted teeth. Emmett stopped walking too a little surprised by my sudden wave of anger.

I shook my head, the hand that was wrapped around his arm was now balled up into a fist, I _really_ hated surprises like this.

"I am going to kill all of you when this night is over" I said glaring up at him. He threw a hand up in surrender

"In my defense Edward is the mastermind behind this, I am just an innocent accomplice so be mad at him not me" He started walking again pulling me along I was too angry to answer.

He opened up the passenger side door of the jeep and without hesitation or strain lifted me up by the waist sitting me inside. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, how did I ever get myself sucked into this kind of torment?


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so you guys think that last chapter was mush, this is even worse haha. I'll say it now I'm not that big into all the mushy fanfic stuff but this was a special night for both Bell and Edward so it had to be a little fluffy. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, big step for the both of them in this chapter and like always please Review. Thank you!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight charcters.**

* * *

It wasn't until Emmett pulled the jeep out of the Cullen's driveway that he started talking again. I kept my eyes on the window

"Bella you are seriously acting like a little two year old" he sighed shaking his head. I glared at him, forgetting about the window and putting all my concentration on trying to burn a hole right through his skull.

"Anyways…you shouldn't overreact like this. I've known Edward for a long time and this is a big deal for him. Did you know that not once has he ever been with a girl for over a month, not even Lauren! When they broke up it had only been three weeks" I could see that his eyes were no longer on the road but on my frozen face. I felt horrible now; I had no idea that this was Edward's first one month relationship.

I relaxed in my seat and groaned "I am such an idiot" I muttered turning back to the window

"Nah, Bella you're not an idiot you're just a little _slow_" at that he had to laugh, at his own joke mind you.

I bit the bottom of my lip trying not to laugh myself but I let a small giggle escape my lips, I couldn't help it his laugh was infectious.

"See now you're in a better mood but all joking aside, like I said this _is_ a big deal for him so just pretend to be excited when you walk in there, okay?" I nodded

"I don't think I'll have to pretend" not anymore at least. Emmett had opened up my eyes and at that point I didn't care what Edward had in store for me. All that mattered was I would be with him again.

* * *

It was an hour long drive and I saw that we were headed into Port Angeles. My nerves were getting the better of me by now and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking and my heart from beating rapidly.

My brain felt like mush and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence. Luckily Emmett had stopped lecturing me and was now reading the street signs trying to figure out where he was supposed to stop but I knew where we were headed even before he did so it was of no surprise when we pulled up to _La Bella Italia_.

"Have fun" Emmett said with a snicker as I climbed out, keeping one hand at the bottom of my dress so it wouldn't ride up.

It looked the same from the outside, all the lights were on, I saw a few of the waiters head bobbing by the wide windows and I felt relieved, everyone was getting my all hyped up for nothing.

This was just going to be a simple dinner that was all. I bravely made my way to the doors; I kept my arms firmly at my sides not wanting to walk in there with them crossed over my chest. I stepped inside welcoming the warmness and shaking off the bitter coldness outside. The hostess looked up from her stand with a smile, watching as my teeth chattered.

"You must be Isabella" I nodded hating the way she spoke my full name.

"Follow me" she smiled not even bothering to pick up a menu. It was unusually quiet in this place tonight, I wouldn't be so suspicious if this was a weeknight but this was Friday for god sakes. I followed the hostess through the small waiting area stopping at the entrance to the dining area. All the tables around me were empty, my mouth dropped.

I finally realized I was the only one in here. It wasn't all the emptiness of the restaurant that nearly knocked me off my feet though it was the fact that on every one of those empty tables was a vase filled with flowers, freesias to be exact. I hadn't even seen Edward yet and already I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Miss?" the hostess questioned walking back up to me. I blinked back the tears

"Sorry I was just looking around" I said hoarsely. She smiled warmly but I noted a sense of jealousy behind it. I wasn't exactly sure but I don't think boyfriends do something this romantic very often. She led me around a partition and for the second time that night it felt like my shaky legs would slip out from under me.

There Edward stood in all his inexplicable godliness next to a small table that had been pushed out into the middle of the large room. I gasped and brought a shaking hand to my mouth trying not to totally break down.

"Oh my god…" I whispered my voice wavering a little. I could see his eyes roaming up and down my body and I blushed a crimson red. I was usually the one doing the gawking but now the tables had been turned.

He was dressed just as nicely as I was –like he wasn't every other day- wearing a white collard button up shirt, his sleeves neatly rolled up to the elbows. His black khaki pants matched my dress. I couldn't move and he was the one to advance towards me.

I was still in disbelief, this felt like a dream, like the bubble would burst any minute and I would wake up in a cold sweat on my bed.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured grabbing a hold of my hands kissing me on my red cheek. I let out a small laugh, the tears flowing effortlessly now

"Edward this is amazing…" I said softly looking at the set up around me; I felt his hand grab my chin forcing me to look at him. His green eyes met mine; they sparkled under the dim light of the restaurant, his lips pulled up into a smile.

"Thank you" I whispered bringing my lips to his. It was very short and sweet but perfect in every way, just like him and just like this night. I wouldn't wish for anything more than this.

He led me towards our table pulling out my chair for me. I sat down, keeping my eyes on him as he sat down in his own seat across from me. I smiled when he looked up at me, the angles of his jaw and cheekbones more pronounced from the candlelight.

"You rented out this whole place?" he nodded still smiling. I looked around the empty room shaking my head

"The flowers were incredible" I said looking back at him. He picked my hand up off the table and squeezed it

"They're what remind me most about you, pink like the blush of your cheeks, soft like the feel of your skin, the smell intoxicating just like your very presence…" his voice was soft, I let the smoothness of his voice wash over me, warming my heart, dizzying my head, I was glad I was sitting down or else I would have fainted from his very words.

The tears had subsided by now but I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last I would see of them.

"I have something for you but don't get upset okay?" he dropped my hand and I raised an eyebrow

"Edward you've down enough…" I trailed off seeing he wasn't even paying attention, what more could he possibly have? I saw that his hand was digging through his pants pocket and I held my breath as he pulled out a small black box.

"What is that?" I gasped

"Now I know that you hate the idea of people spending money on you but I got this anyways as a symbol to what you actually mean to me" he grinned and held the box out for me to take it. I was hesitant at first but when his eyes started pleading with mine I couldn't _not_ take it

My fingers brushed across his hand as I took the small box, an electrical current running through all my veins. I looked down at the velvet black box; my palms were starting to get all clammy.

I already knew what it was; I mean what else could be inside? The lid opened with a snap and I smiled down at the little silver ring. It wasn't at all flashy which was good

"It's a promise ring…" Edward said slowly, probably still trying to figure out my facial expression. I looked up at him over the candle, the tears in my eyes probably making my eyes sparkle. He seemed to relax, seeing that I wasn't at all mad, I was ecstatic.

If people could see us now they would probably just think we were foolish kids, getting all dressed up and serious for something as small as a one month anniversary but one month with Edward felt like one _year_. I don't think that anyone shared the same thing that was between Edward and I.

He wasn't only my boyfriend but he was my best friend, my confidant the one person who actually listened to what I had to say. And as I ran over all the key points in our relationship it dawned on me, this was the moment I had been waiting for and before I could even suppress the emotions coursing through my body I uttered those three simple words that masked everything I felt for him, everything I wanted to be when I was with him, he brought out the best in me and now he needed to know just how much he as a being had turned my whole world upside down.

"I love you…" I said as clearly as possible but my voice still broke.

I let out a shaky laugh, setting down the ring so I could wipe at my eyes. Before I knew it Edward was in front of me picking me up out of my chair and taking my face between his hands. His lips crashed down on mine.

He kissed me fervently putting so much force behind his lips that I couldn't even kiss back. His hands wound up in my hair and I threw my hands around his neck inviting him in. Forgetting about the dinner, about the restaurant, about the wait staff around us, I kissed him back with everything I had.

All the blood was boiling under the skin of my lips, his tongue slipped through my lips along with his warm breath. When the pent up oxygen in my lungs began to fade I had to pull away. Edward was breathing heavier then I was and he smiled, resting his forehead against mine

"I have waited for you to say that, you don't even know how happy you just made me" I bit my lip smiling

"Well aren't you going to return the favor?" I teased, there was no need for him to say it out loud just the way he kissed me told me he loved me back. He chuckled, his breath fanning out over my face warming my cheeks.

"I love you Bella, more than my own life" the tears had just started to dry up on my face when they started all over again, you would think that something was wrong with me. He swiped a thumb, collecting the never ending supply of tears my eyes gave me.

He pulled his face away from mine kissing me softly on each cheek, I felt his lips brush across my ear after whispering

"Can I see the ring on you?" I nodded allowing him to pull me back to my seat. I sat down and watched as he grabbed onto the opened box, pulling the ring off it's little pillow. He took my right hand in his and before slipping the ring on my third finger he kissed each one separately.

My hand started to shake on his and he smiled before slipping the small silver band on, it didn't look like much but it meant so much more to not only Edward but to me now too.

"The promise to always love one another…" he whispered kissing my -now occupied- ring finger once more. I blushed again, he never let go of my hand as he sat down at the table again.

The ring kept catching the light from above and I couldn't help but stare at it, it wasn't only a ring, it was the symbol of my relationship with Edward, an unspoken promise that I would always love him unconditionally.

This was a night of breakthroughs, I had finally told Edward I had loved him but there was still a small weight resting on my shoulders, he had given me so much in just one night, wasn't it my turn to give him something in return?


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. So in one of my reviews someone said it would be nice to see Bella and Edward's one month anniversary night in EPOV so I did and this is it. It was actually really difficult to write this and that's why it took me so long to update, I don't why that is but it could be the fact that I'm not a guy so I have no idea what there emotions and feelings are half the time. This is a little bit fluffy and I tried not to make Edward be too oversensitive because that's not how I really picture him in my story but I tried my best with this chapter so I hope you guys like it! Review please.**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked through the restaurant once more making sure everything was how I wanted it. I had been planning this night out for weeks now; actually the idea really started forming in my head when I first started talking to Bella.

I smiled to myself walking back around the partition and into the large room I had cleared out. Usually this room was meant for big parties but when I bought this place out for the night I requested that there only be one table inside. I was quit proud of myself now, I had gotten everything ready and set with five minutes to spare.

My nerves were so over the top by now that I couldn't even sit down. So instead I paced the room back and forth. Straining my ears when I heard the door open and the hostess greet Bella expectantly. I stopped walking; my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to start bruising the skin on my chest.

Instead of sitting down I opted for standing by my chair. I ran a hand through my hair and afterwards I tried to smooth out my shirt as best I could. Never once before had I been so obsessed with how I looked but with Bella it was different, it was like I was trying to impress her all over again.

She felt like a dream half the time and if I wasn't on my toes, if I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying or what I was doing I was always afraid she would slip away. The ring I had gotten her was burning a hole through my pocket and I so badly wanted to give it to her right now.

The reasoning behind it was to let her know that I was serious about her, that I wanted her as my own and nobody else's. That no matter what happened I would be there for her that…I Loved her. Those words I had been dying to say ever since the night I brought her over to meet my family. That night something washed over me, pulling me under. My emotions were swirling around in my head. I was scared, I was happy but most importantly I was hopeful.

Hopeful that she felt the same way. I could hear their footsteps drawing closer and I took in a deep breath preparing to exhale when she walked in.

She was beautiful, stunning, amazing and the list just kept going on and on. I could say a million words but they would never fully explain how she looked at that moment. My eyes roamed from her red cheeks all the way down to her long legs. The short black dress she was wearing covered every curve of her body and if it wasn't for the hostess standing right there I would have swept her off her feet and kissed her right then.

I could feel that my jaw was becoming loose slack and when I noticed I was somewhat embarrassing Bella by gawking I quickly composed myself enough to walk over to her. The hostess retreated leaving us alone together like so many times before but this time was different, tonight would be the night that I would tell her I was madly in love with her, that no girl had ever possessed me so like she did.

Those brown, expressive eyes of hers looked up at me, tears falling down her blushed cheeks. She had no idea what to say and for that I was pleased, I had done my job, I had left her speechless. She was usually the one to surprise me with her words and movements but now it was my turn to knock her off her feet, the tables had been turned. I grabbed on to her small hand and squeezed it

"You are so beautiful" I murmured lowering my head so I could kiss her on her cheek. She let out a small shaky laugh which quickened my heartbeat, I had heard that laugh so many times before, it was so soft like music. I would spend the rest of forever doing all of this if I could hear her laugh like that.

"Edward this is amazing…" she said softly, her eyes darting around the room, soaking it all in.

I couldn't take it anymore though, I wanted to look into her eyes, I wanted to see the same emotion behind them that I felt, which was love. I put a finger under her chin and forced her to meet my gaze, her eyes were wide, bloodshot from the tears but they were still magnificent. I smiled down at her before she thanked me and before she kissed me. It was short but sweet and it stole my breath, if only she knew the effect she had on me.

I pulled her over to the table; I didn't think my legs were stable enough to hold me up anymore. I pulled out her chair and she sat down gratefully. I sat down myself and looked over at her, seeing that she still had her eyes on me. The candlelight on her soft face was breath taking; it warmed her cheeks and made her eyes shimmer from the tears.

"You rented out this whole place?" she asked breaking the momentary silence. I smiled wide and nodded, her eyes started darting around the room again. She shook her head a little but not in a sad way, she was still in disbelief.

"The flowers were beautiful…" she spoke looking back over at me. I took her hand in mine and rested it on the table. I had a good reason why I picked them and I took in a breath telling myself that she needed to know the reason too.

"They're what remind me most about you, pink like the blush of your cheeks, soft like the feel of your skin, the smell intoxicating just like your very presence…" My voice was barely above a whisper,

I watched as her expression changed letting my words wash over her. When she didn't say anything the ring in my pocket was now blazing, it was the perfect time to give it to her. I just wasn't sure how do go about it, I knew her enough to know she hated when people spent money on her but this ring was special and I didn't care if she was mad or upset, I just wanted to see it on her finger.

"I have something for you but don't get upset okay?" she raised an eyebrow making me smirk as I dropped her hand.

"Edward you've done enough.." she protested but I didn't look up, I was trying not to pay attention, she could refuse all she wanted but I would give it to her. My hand searched for the box in my pocket and when my fingers ran over the velvet material I grabbed it and took it out.

"What is that?" she gasped, as I revealed the present I had been holding.

"Now I know that you hate the idea of people spending money on you but I got this anyways as a symbol to what you actually mean to me" I assured her with a grin.

I held the box out to her and she just stared at it, I was getting nervous, _she was going to refuse it_. That hesitation was a bad sign so I did the only thing I could. I silently pleaded to her with my eyes, something that worked like a charm on anybody I had ever met. She sighed and reached for the box, her soft fingers brushing across mine. I held in a breath watching as she opened it slowly.

"It's a promise ring…" I said slowly, trying to figure out what kind of emotion was present on her face. I didn't want her to be upset I wanted her to be happy. When she looked up at me with a small smile on her lips I instantly relaxed, she liked it that was a good thing. There was a moment of silence, I could see that the hand holding the box was shaking slightly and I so badly wanted to hold it, to kiss her but what she said next almost knocked me out of my seat.

"I love you…" she whispered before letting out a shaky laugh. My heart seemed to stop for a second, my mind not registering the words she just said quickly enough.

I felt like I was on cloud nine, my head was dizzy and my heart was thudding against my chest. When I saw her put down the box to wipe at the new set of fresh tears I got up out of my seat abruptly wanting nothing more but to kiss her.

It wasn't enough for me that she said those words, I wanted to feel them too if that made any sense. She stared up at me surprised as I lifted her up out of her seat, taking her face in my hands.

I pressed my lips to hers harder than I expected, so many feelings were taking over that I was afraid I was scaring her with this somewhat harsh kiss. I tangled up my fingers in her hair, pulling her face closer to mine. I felt her relax against me and she was kissing back, her lips molded with mine and her breath was hot against mine as I pushed open her lips. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and when I felt it was time to pull away and come up for air she beat me to the punch, her breathing was unsteady as was mine. Not wanting to have that much space between us I rested my forehead against hers, her cheeks flushed, and her breath fanning out over my face.

"I have waited for you to say that, you don't even know how happy you just made me" I murmured, she bit her lip hiding a smile

"Well aren't you going to return the favor?" she teased, I chuckled.

I could see it on her face, that she really didn't need me to say those words, that she already knew how I felt about her but I though it would be proper to say it anyways and then some.

"I love you Bella, more than my own life" she started to cry again making me smile. I swiped a thumb across her cheek, trying to clear up her face of all the tears as I pulled my forehead away from hers.

I kissed each cheek softly, tasting the salty water. When I reached her ear I kissed it gently before I asked her the question that was building up inside of me

"Can I see the ring on you?" she didn't say a word, only nodded and I grabbed on to her hand pulling her back over to her seat. She sat down and took in a deep breath probably trying to steady her own breathing.

I picked the open box back up and slipped the small silver ring out from its little pillow. It wasn't anything too extravagant but I knew if I picked anything beside this Bella would not like it as much. She would say she did but it wouldn't be true, Bella enjoyed the simpler things and I was fine with that.

I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed each one of her fingers, I could feel her hand shaking on mine and I smiled thinking that was enough teasing for now, I slowly slipped the ring on, storing the memory in my mind, it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

This night was more than I expected, much more and it could only get better. The ring caught the light from above making it sparkled

"The promise to always love one another…" I whispered kissing her finger again. It was a promise I would always keep.

**A/N: So what you think? LIke I said Edward does sound a little sensitive but I coulnd't help it haha but please Review and let me know what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the chapter I hope you've all been waitting for. Big step for Edward and Bella in this one haha**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

The dinner went by perfectly and the whole time my eyes were either on Edward's or the small silver band that now belonged to me. Thanks to Alice's hours of tortuous dressing up I had been denied the opportunity to eat anything all day so when the steaming plate of mushroom ravioli was set down in front of me I dug my fork in right away, saving the flavor with each bite.

"Hungry?" Edward asked amused. I swallowed my mouthful of food and blushed feeling embarrassed

"I'm sorry I just haven't eaten all day" I put down my fork and folded my hands in my lap, seeing that my plate was already cleared.

I was mentally kicking myself for eating so rudely but Edward didn't seem to have a problem with any of it. He set his fork down and stood up from his chair, I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow than down at his hand which was outstretched towards me

"Would you like to dance?" he asked softly, I furrowed my eyebrows and laughed

"But there's no music" I noted taking his hand anyways.

He pulled me up from my seat so fast that I ended up bumping into his chest. When I tried to back up at least an inch to give him space he smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist keeping me there.

"Last I checked my voice could put a person to sleep, who knows maybe it can get them to dance too" he whispered into my ear.

I laughed again feeling him squeeze my hand in return. He started to hum that beautiful tune again, it was like he was putting me under a spell but I wasn't feeling at all drowsy like the last time. Instead I was feeling quit alive.

He danced me around the room, keeping a firm grasp around my waist so I wouldn't stumble. It didn't surprise me that he could dance too, I mean by the looks of it Edward Cullen could do pretty much anything. The tune he was humming went on without a break even as he lightly pressed his lips against the bare skin of my shoulder sending chills down my spine; it was a nicer touch, his lips vibrating from the music he was creating.

He kissed his way from the crook of my neck all the way up to my jaw where I felt his tongue run against my skin. I felt so weak in that moment that my legs practically gave out from under me and I stumbled. Edward chuckled pulling his lips away catching my fall.

My cheeks reddened as I tried to regain all use of my legs; meanwhile my mind was trying to collect itself. The music was cut off and I stepped back from him. He kept a hold of my hand and I smiled

"How about I stay over at your house tonight" I said boldly, I wouldn't take _No_ for an answer. I was sure of my decision now; I wanted nothing more but to take that next step in this relationship. He looked a little dumfounded by my statement for a second but he quickly composed himself to nod. My smiled widened, I could see his eyes light up at what I was exactly implying and that made me all the more happier.

* * *

Edward and I left the restaurant shortly after, giving me the car ride home to think about how to go about this. Charlie would be a problem, even if I did try and call to let him now I would be staying over he wouldn't be at all ecstatic, even if I said it was jus to strictly hang out with Alice and Rosalie he still wouldn't buy it because he knew Edward would be around.

I sighed coming to the conclusion that I would just call him in the morning, although by that time he could have the entire police force out and looking for me. The other problem was getting some privacy without looking suspicious; there was no doubt in my mind the whole family will be home plus Emmett and Jasper. I groaned inwardly, _oh the laughs Emmett will get out of this one_.

I felt Edward take on of my hands off my lap bringing it to his lips to kiss it softly. I smiled looking over at him, he seemed just as happy as I was because he knew what was coming next and I felt pleasure in making him this excited. I had been waiting for this night ever since Edward snuck through my window, I knew right then as I laid wrapped up in his arms that I wanted to give myself to him, its what _we_ both wanted that much I was sure.

My heart was beating rapidly by the time Edward parked the Volvo in front of the house. I was fumbling around with my hands stopping when Edward appeared at my door holding out a hand for me to take.

He helped me out and when I made a motion to move he stopped me pulling me back so I was against the car. He pressed his body up against mine and I smiled feeling his fingertips on my skin as he brushed back a piece of hair

"I love you" he whispered before kissing me softly on the lips. I put a hand on the back of his head deepening the kiss, his tongue slipped through my lips and I invited it in feeling his body against mine warmed me inside.

This kiss was longer than others and when I pulled away I had to turn my face to suck up all the fresh air that was available to me. Edward leaned his forehead against the side of my head; his breath was on my ear, it was heavy and uneven just as bad as mine. I bit my lip and turned back to him missing those green eyes. They were wide and had a certain spark to them, something I hadn't seen before, maybe it was anticipation or love, or maybe both I wasn't quit sure.

"C'mon" I smiled breaking the silence. I led him up the front steps and opened the door, my heart felt like it was thudding in my ears now making my a little dizzy.

As I predicted the whole family was home and conversing in the living room. Jasper and Emmett were sitting around the coffee table, lost in their game of Chess. I was a little surprised I never pictured Emmett as the Chess playing type but as I watched him make his move he shot his arms up in the air and hollered

"King Me!" Jasper rolled his eyes and scowled, running a hand through his hair he exhaled heavily, clearly agitated as Emmett continued his laughing.

Alice was the first to notice us standing there, she put down whatever magazine she was reading and jumped up from the couch startling everyone else

"So did you two have fun?" she asked clapping her hands together. I blushed a little noticing all eyes were on us, even Jasper and Emmett had pried there eyes away from the game. Edward and I both nodded not saying a word which annoyed Alice

"A head nod that's it? C'mon it had to have been better than that!" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please Alice it's too late to be hearing you yell like that" Rosalie droned twirling a piece of blonde hair around her index finger. Clearly she had been cursed with boredom from watching the Chess game.

"It was great I had a good time" I smiled hoping that answer was good enough for Alice, she seemed slightly pleased but I knew that later on she would want the whole story.

Edward led me away towards the stairs without another word saving me from any further questions. We had just reached the foot of the stairs when Emmett's voice broke the silence

"Don't worry you two I'll keep everyone down here!" he yelled, all the color flushed from my face on instant as Edward's shoulders stiffened.

I wasn't mortified so much at what he said but who he said it in front of which was Carlisle and Esme. Edward turned to face his family again but I was too panicked to even so much as speak.

"Emmett enough please" there was a warning in his tone. I gulped hearing someone in the living room clear their throat trying to break the awkward silence.

"I'm just looking out for your best interests my friend" he said defending himself. I could hear Alice groan and then a loud smacking sound. I smiled to myself knowing full well what just happened

"Ouch Rose" Emmett grumbled

"That's what you get for being an idiot" she snapped.

Carlisle and Esme didn't say anything, I was hoping that they blocked out the conversation entirely. Edward resumed leading me up the stairs which made me only more nervous, now everyone would know what we would be doing.

"What about your parents?" I whispered as we got farther out of hearing range. Edward merely shrugged but didn't answer. It brought an unsettling feeling to the pit of my stomach, _so I guess him leading girls up to his bedroom at odd hours of the night was nothing out of the norm_. I shook that thought from my head, nothing was going to ruin this night not even my twisted mind.

I started to breath in and out of my nose as Edward led me into his room closing and locking the door behind us. He didn't even bother flicking on the lights, the only lighting we had was from the moon outside. Edward turned to face me wrapping his hands around my waist to pull me closer.

He looked perfect as always, even under the moons light he looked like some high paid model. The light washed out his skin making him look even whiter than usual but nothing could wash out the bronze of his hair. I ran a hand through his hair wondering how I had become so lucky to be dating a god in the flesh.

The one question that always ran through my mind whenever I was way from him was _why me?_ What was so special about me? What was it about me that fascinated him so? But when he started to kiss the skin on my shoulder all those questions washed out from my mind.

At this point it didn't matter. What did matter was we were alone and about to take a big step. It's funny how things work out sometimes though. When Angela and Ben had gotten together I always wondered who I would end up with, who my first time would be with, if someone had told me months before that it would be Edward I would have laughed in their faces and have them committed.

I let my head fall back, not only was Edward lips working on my neck so were one of his hands. His touch left a trail of goose bumps as it ran down the length of my neck, down my shoulder and arm stopping at my hand. He pulled me over to his bed and my legs felt like jell-o.

I had this sudden urge to be in control of this night, everyday Edward seemed to have me hypnotized but tonight I wanted to be the one to do all the hypnotizing. I pushed him back on the bed and I laughed as I fell down on top of him, My lips finding his right away.

He ran his hands down my back stopping on the sides of my hips. I smiled between kisses, my hands gaining a mind of their own as they slowly started to unbutton the front of his shirt. When it was all the way undone I ran a finger down the center of his muscled chest stopping at the button of his jeans. He was watching me, breathing heavily as he propped himself up with his elbows.

I was hesitant now, I had no idea what to do next, I know I wanted this but did he? He saw the hesitation clearly on my face as I started to bite the bottom lip out of nervous habit. He sat up with me still straddling his lap. He took my face in his hands, his eyes boring into mine.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked softly. I bit down on my lip harder, the answer was simple. A _yes_ would suffice but why was it taking me so long to answer? Oh that's right I was scared. Not so much about the _'doing it'_ part -I was confident enough in myself not to care- but what would happen after? Would our relationship grow stronger or would he dump me on the curb like the rest of them?

"I don't know…" I said slowly afraid of his reaction. He smiled and kissed me on the lips quickly

"We don't have to do this" he said giving me the option but the look in his eyes told me full well that he was ready, actually more than ready, he _wanted_ to do this; he loved me enough to want to do this.

"I want to but…" I trailed off turning my head away getting embarrassed that I couldn't even tell him straight out. He turned my face back to his a small smile on his lips

"Bella you can tell me anything"

He was right I could tell him anything so I sighed giving in "I just don't know how this will effect our relationship. I mean Edward this is a big step and I'm ready but I can't help but have this feeling that you'll leave me afterwards…" he looked wounded; hurt by my statement and I whished that I could take it all back but he needed to hear the truth.

"Bella don't be absurd. How could I ever leave the one person I love most" I smiled hearing the sincerity behind his words. I felt stupid now I was worrying about nothing. He _did_ love me and I loved him what we were about to do would just prove the love we had for one another, this was the furthest thing from lust.

"I love you Edward with everything I have, I love you" I whispered, it was the only thing I could say. His smile grew more pronounced making me feel reassured. Why did I always have to ruin everything with my stupid thoughts?

He started to kiss my neck again trailing his tongue with every kiss. My hands rested on his shoulders as I slowly started to slip of his shirt. My heartbeat was growing rapidly and it felt like all my insides were turning into mush as Edward helped me get his shirt completely off.

He pulled back and I soaked him all in, my eyes widening as they roamed over every defined muscle in his chest and arms. He smiled watching my reaction and then completely caught me off guard be turning me over so now he was lying on top of me. I laughed lightly as I felt one of his hands grab on to my calf wrapping it around his waist.

I had never felt so desirable before and as Edward kissed along the kin at the top of my dress I grew more and more confident. I was no longer self-conscious and scared; I was far from all that second guessing stuff.

I started to feel Edward's hands slip up behind my back finding the zipper to the dress, I was getting excited. _Finally I can breath without this stupid thing off_ I thought. He slowly started to pull off my dress and once it was on the ground along with his shirt Edward's eyes were the one to widen this time

"You're beautiful" he murmured before kissing me passionately on the lips. Everything around us felt like it had disappeared, again Edward had a way of making it seem like we were the only two people alive and as his lips moved from mine, down my neck and then down the flat of my stomach I didn't care about anything at all, about college and Charlie, about everyone downstairs obviously knowing what was going on up here. All I cared about was Edward, the person that five years from now I could still see myself with.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hers the next chapter up and Ready to read! One of the questions I got from a reviewer was how many more chapters was I planning on posting and my answer would have to be mayne two or three I'm not entirely sure, what I am sure about i the ending but thats a surpsrise so keep reading and Keep reviewing! It would be my dream to reach 200!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters**

* * *

I woke up to another cloudy morning. It had been so clear last night that I was a little hopeful it would be sunny today. I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling, my mind a little groggy from sleep. I furrowed my eyebrows, _this ceiling doesn't look familiar_ I thought as I stared at it longer. _In fact this bed doesn't even feel like mine_.

I gasped my eyes widening, I sat up abruptly bringing the bed sheets along with me to cover my bare chest. I looked down at the empty bed, around the empty room totally confused as to where I was until I remembered that I was in Edward's room. My hand flew to my mouth. _How could I forget? How could I forget the most important night of my life?_

I heard footsteps outside the door and then saw the knob turning slowly. I dropped my hand from my mouth and hugged the sheets tighter to my body afraid it would be Alice or Rosalie to stumble upon my current state. But when Edward walked in i-n only his boxers- I relaxed taking in a deep breath.

He closed the door behind him and when he saw that I was up and staring at his perfectly chiseled chest he smiled

"Good morning" he said softly walking up to my side of the bed giving me a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled back I was smiling like a fool, I had imagined a morning like this. To wake up in your boyfriends bed after a night of _'I love you'_ and remembering the physical part of your relationship. I blushed at the thought, the vivid memories of last night flooding my mind. He sat down at the edge of the bed next to my waist staring at me with his crooked smile

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. I nodded messing around with the sheets. I quickly realized that I had nothing to wear but that dress which was still lying in a heap on the ground along with Edward's shirt. I laid back down letting my head sink into the feathered pillow. He climbed over me to his side of the bed propping himself up with an elbow. We lay there in silence for a minute before it became too much for him

"What are you thinking?" he asked kissing me on the shoulder. I turned my head to face him a small smile on my lips

"I was thinking about last night" I answered honestly, actually right now it was _all _I could think about. He chuckled kissing from my shoulder up to the crook of my neck letting his lips linger there before he brought them up to me ear

"And did you enjoy last night?" his velvet voice filled my head and I wanted nothing more but to _repeat_ last night but now that was asking for too much.

"I did. It was everything I hoped it to be and more" I replied softly feeling his lips on my neck again.

"What about you? Do you think we did what was right?" I started to bite my lip watching as he pulled himself away to look down at me. He was frowning, his eyebrows furrowed, his green eyes had lost their sparkle and now they looked a little cold

"Do you regret it?" his voice wasn't as smooth as before, he sounded almost worried. I put a hand on his cheek watching as he leaned into my touch closing his eyes basking in the warmth my palm supplied.

"No I don't regret it but…you don't think we're moving too fast do you?" his eyes opened back up, all the color was back making the emerald color shine. He was obviously pleased by the fact I didn't regret my decision but I felt like we were rushing all of this. But then again Graduation was in another month and then we only have the summer together before I left for university. I sighed it was a stupid question, we weren't moving too fast, in fact if we moved any slower last night might not have been possible.

"You know what forget I asked" I whispered shaking my head. He seemed to relax and at that he took the hand that was on my cheek and kissed it before bringing it back down on the bed

"You know Charlie called a few minutes ago looking for you…" he sounded hesitant, like he was afraid to tell me but that was something I definitely needed to know. I groaned throwing my arm up to cover my eyes

"Oh god I completely forgot…" I mumbled. Edward chuckled peeling my arm away from my face

"Don't worry I had Alice talk to him, she had him well reassured that you stayed with her at all times and there wasn't a moment when we were left alone" he smiled victoriously, I was a little impressed myself, it was not easy to fool my dad but I guess Alice just had her ways.

"What time is it?" I asked hoping for a change of topic

"A little after twelve" he said running a finger absently down the side of my arm making me shiver a little.

"I think that's the latest I've ever slept…" I mused; usually I was more of a morning person.

Edward smiled "Are you hungry?"

I nodded, now that he mentioned it I realized I was starving

"Good because Esme is cooking breakfast as we speak" I gulped my eyes widening

"Oh god she knows I'm still here…" I frowned afraid of what his parents must think of me now; he sensed my nervousness and squeezed my hand

"You underestimate Alice and her gift, she has the whole house believing that you are asleep in her bed too tired from all the talking you two did last night" I eyed him skeptically but he only smiled back

"Now get dressed, Alice left you some of Rosalie's closes in the bathroom, she thought you wouldn't fit into hers" I nodded

"Your right I would look ridiculous in her outfits" he chuckled before bringing his lips to mine. I smiled against his kiss wrapping my hands around his neck bringing him closer to me. The warmth of his body against mine was undeniably the best feeling in the world and as we pulled apart I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore but I knew I couldn't keep myself cooped up in his room any longer.

He got up from the bed leaving me to catch my breath as he started to rifle through his drawers looking for something to wear. I was afraid to get up and I didn't know why, I mean it wasn't like he hadn't seen all of me before. So Instead I opted to watch as he went through a few pairs of jeans.

I kept back the urge to walk up to him and run a hand down his back, to kiss him and lead him back to bed. Every muscle on his body was constricting as he moved around picking up a shirt to go along with his jeans. Once he had slipped on his clothes he ran a hand through his hair messing it up, making it look like it always did.

"I'll be downstairs" he said softly taking out that charming crooked smile again before leaving the room so I could get dressed.

Luckily for me Alice hadn't gone overboard with my outfit actually it looked like she might have picked this straight out from my closet. It was just one of Rosalie's white tees and a pair of jeans. The pants were a little long on me so I had to cuff the bottoms but the shirt fit comfortably leaving me satisfied. My hair was another problem, with one look in the mirror I saw how ratty it was and I quickly brushed my fingers through it snagging a knot every so often. Once I looked presentable enough for public I ambled down the hall and towards the stairs.

Once I reached the foyer I was hit by the strong aroma of coffee and bacon, my mouth started to water as I let the sweet smell lead me towards the kitchen. I was a little surprised to see that everyone was already up and that Emmett and Jasper had already arrived.

Esme was busying herself over the stove, Carlisle was seated at the kitchen table reading over a newspaper while the rest of the Cullen's sat around him animatedly talking to one another. My eyes locked with Edward's and he pulled himself away from a conversation with Alice and Jasper. I walked over to the table allowing him to pull a seat out for me. When I was settled in I looked up to find Alice smiling over at us. It wasn't until Edward put his hand on the small of my back that she nudged Rosalie and pointed over to us in what she thought was a sneaky way but I clearly saw what she was doing, I guess we were her spectacle for this morning.

I blushed a little turning towards Emmett trying to get all eyes off of me "So Emmett I had no idea you were so good at chess" he smiled and leaned forward resting his brawny arms on the table

"Just one of my many talents Bella" he smiled slyly. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Jasper roll his eyes and huff out in aggravation. Alice put a comforting arm on his shoulders

"You're a cheater" he muttered staring him down. Emmett turned in his seat to face Jasper

"I am not a cheater!" he yelled defending himself

"Emmett taking my pieces off the board when I'm not looking is considered cheating" he snapped back, Alice squeezed his shoulder smiling over at me the whole time, like the little debate wasn't happening I on the other hand was quit amused by their little tiff.

"Well if you weren't staring at Alice all gooey eyed then I wouldn't have the chance too!" he argued

"Was not!" Jasper shot back.

"Boys that's enough" Esme scolded setting down a steamy plate of bacon and eggs in front of Emmett, the argument was lost as Emmett became preoccupied with the food set in front of him and began shoveling away. Jasper sighed quietly thanking Esme for the breakfast before he started digging into his own plate. I smiled to myself looking at the both of them; they acted just like brothers even though they weren't related at all.

"Thank you Esme" I said softly as she set down my breakfast

"Oh your welcome" she stepped back and wiped her hands on the small black apron wrapped around her waist

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked looking between both us and Alice. Edward smirked and I reddened

"Uh yeah Alice really filled me in on a lot of the gossip last night" Esme laughed walking back into the kitchen. For a few minutes we all ate silently, trying to fill our stomachs the best we could, I had just taken a sip of orange juice when Alice looked over at me that same smug smile on her lips

"So Bella I figured that you, me, and Rosalie could go prom dress shopping tomorrow" I chocked on the juice in my mouth swallowing hard leaving a burning sensation in the back of my throat.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked worried as he started to rub my back with his hand. I picked up my napkin and covered my mouth as I continued coughing. Alice was giggling and so was Emmett, well actually he was laughing hysterically. _How did he find everything I do so funny?_ I asked myself.

"I'm fine" I said hoarsely after my coughing fit was over.

"Well anyways…" Alice started trying to get back into that horrible topic

"Alice I really wasn't planning on going" I said cutting her off. Her mouth hung open; the fork she was holding went clattering to the table. It looked like I just told her the world was ending but I guess in her case I did.

"You're not going!" she spat out making me jump a little in my seat. I nodded slowly afraid she couldn't take in any more of my refusal without fainting

"But its senior prom!" she protested loudly, I rolled my eyes pointing to myself with a finger

"Alice Hello, do you know who your talking to right now? Events like that are just not my thing" I dropped my hand and went back to eating a strip of bacon hoping she would just drop it but of course knowing Alice she wouldn't

"Edward talk some sense in to her!" she whined pointing a tiny finger at him. I groaned and leaned back in my chair

"Alice leave Bella alone if she doesn't feel comfortable then there's nothing I can do about it…" I sighed in relief; finally somebody is on my side.

"But you can always _force_ her" Alice clapped her hands together smiling to herself. I widened my eyes looking over at Edward

"What?" I gasped letting my mouth hang open

"Bella it is prom…and who else would I go with if I couldn't take you" I couldn't even answer, I was momentarily stunned by the way he was looking at me, now it was to the point where he didn't have to touch me just to get me to melt into his arms. I turned my head away blushing at the fact that I was just gawking at Edward in front of his family.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before kissing my cheek

"Its okay I guess I could go" at that he smiled making my heartbeat quicken; I could see that I was making him happy.

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Edward up in his bedroom just talking about…well everything. It was so easy to be comfortable around him and without even noticing I was blabbing my whole life story.

He didn't seem to mind though; actually he seemed intrigued and would laugh along with me as I told him about my clumsy memories. We also kept touching the subject of prom which I was already dreading; the only good thing was that I would be with Edward.

We also talked about his University choices, he surprised me when he said he might take a year off and figure it out during then but when I started to talk about Phoenix and me moving there he quickly cut me off and changed subjects.

At around eight o'clock Edward dropped me off outside my house and with a long and heart melting kiss he was off leaving me lightheaded as I walked inside. Charlie was lying on the couch watching a baseball game when I set my bagged dress down on the ground.

"Hey Charlie" I greeted him with a smile as I tried to sneak up into my room but in that instant he shut off the TV and pushed himself up off the couch

"Did you have a good time with Alice?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously. I tried to hide the blush the was slowly creeping up on my cheeks, if he saw my red face that would be a dead give away that I was lying.

"Oh yeah we had a lot of fun" I said as cheerfully as possible. I put one foot on the first step hearing it creak under my weight

"Well Bells if I didn't know any better I would say that your lying" he said proudly of himself like he ahd me all figured out, whcih he did.

I turned my head raising an eyebrow staring at him like he was crazy "Dad seriously where else would I have been?" I kept my foot on the step ready to make a run for it if this conversation took a wrong turn

"Well I don't know" he grumbled looked a little defeated. I smiled triumphantly and began my hike up the stairs. "Bells wait" he called up to me.

"_Crap_" I muttered to myself turning around to look down at him.

"Yeah Dad?" he ran a hand over his balding head clearly looking uncomfortable

"You would tell me if anything serious was going on between you and that Edwin kid right?"

I sighed "It's _Edward_ dad and no nothing serious is going on" I lied biting my lip nervously, if he knew the truth I had a feeling I would be driving him to the hospital tonight.

"Good, you're just growing up so fast. I mean in a few months you'll be moving out, I just don't feel like we've had enough time to really get to know each other you know?" he looked a little choked up toward the end making my eyes water

"Dad" I said quietly walking back down the stairs placing myself in front of him "I'm so glad I moved here to live with you. It was a nice change and I couldn't be anymore closer to you" I let one tear run down my cheek as I took him by surprise and hugged him. He patted my back lightly and I backed away laughing, he wasn't one to handle emotions really well

"I'm going to go to bed, Alice has a whole shopping trip planned out for tomorrow"

"Really for what?" he asked curiously sitting back down on the couch

"Prom dresses, I've decided to go" he smiled

"Good I'm glad I think you'll have fun kid"

I nodded "Me too" I answered truthfully.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so I think I'll have one or two more Chapters I'm not sure. I can either make one really _big_ last chapter or split it up a little I don't mind either way but lauren get's her revenge in this chapter so read and review. Sorry my creativity was a little low tonight so if her revenge wasn't at all special I'm sorry I tried haha**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters**

* * *

Sunday was Hellish and Monday was no better. Walking into school my feet were still sore from spending a full eight hours wandering around the mall in search of prom dresses, what made it even worse was I hadn't seen Edward all day and to top it off I still hadn't found a dress I wanted. Alice had shoved me into so many dresses it was unbelievable, some were tight, frilly, puffy, and baggy, everything under the sun but still none really looked too bearable to wear.

"Why so glum?" Alice asked in her all too high pitched voice making my ears ring as she jumped out of nowhere.

"My feet hurt" I mumbled adjusting my bag on my shoulder keeping my eyes straight ahead as Alice skipped along besides me, heading away from my truck.

I smiled up at Adonis himself as he casually leaned up against the side of his silver car waiting for me to get close enough to wrap me up in his arms. Alice danced along ahead of me and towards the front doors spotting Jasper waiting for her like Edward was waiting for me

"See you at lunch Bella!" she called back waving a hand in the air before jumping into Jaspers' waiting arms.

"Hey" he spoke softly reaching out a hand for me to grab. I did so willingly letting him wrap his arms tighter around my waist until my face was completely pushed into the front of his shirt. I breathed in his heavenly scent which still sent butterflies in my stomach. It was seriously unholy to smell that good.

When I felt like he had suffocated me enough I tipped my head back allowing his lips to trail along my jaw line. It wasn't unusual anymore for people to see Edward like this when he was around me so pretty soon they had stopped their staring and whispers, their gossip and lies. We were jut like all the other couples in this school but I couldn't help but notice someone wasn't even close to warming up to the idea of Edward and I, _do I really even have to mention her name?_

I laughed as Edward pulled away, the burning sensation his lips always gave me still lingered on my skin

"So how was yesterday?" he asked with a smile already knowing my answer, I rolled my eyes and groaned

"Horrible, Edward do you know that your sister is Satin when it comes to shopping!?" I yelled, letting it all spill out, I really needed to vent. He laughed slipping a finger under my chin, lifting my face up high enough for him to reach my lips.

"I'm sorry" he said still smiling between kisses. I relaxed a little in his arms but it wasn't enough, shopping was what I hated most; Alice just also made it my worst nightmare.

The morning bell rang and Edward pulled away from me grabbing on to my hand and leading me inside. Before we separated he kissed me once more before saying

"I'll see you at lunch" I nodded, of course we would see each other in English but we sat so far apart that it was hard for us to talk. I watched his retreating figure until he finally blended in with the rest of the students who were also hurrying to get to class.

I turned towards my locker trying to remember the new combination I was given –since Lauren's little prank forced the Janitors to break the old lock off- but I couldn't for the life of me remember, maybe it was because I was still recovering from Edward's kisses. The bell rang again startling me and also pointing out that I was now late for class.

"Great" I sighed shaking the lock hoping to force it open.

"Wow I haven't touched your locker for weeks and you still can't figure out how to get it open, pathetic" Lauren sneered walking up besides me.

I huffed out trying to ignore her as much as possible as I continued to rattle my lock. After a minute of her watching me clearly amused I ran my hands through my hair out of frustration. All was silent in the hall as I heard her take a sharp intake of breath, I turned to her a little worried thinking she was going through some asthma attack and she got me even more worried when her face turned from pale white to beat red. Now I know that I hate this girl with the whole world but still I was a decent enough person to at least worry for my enemy's life's sake.

"Lauren?" I asked warily waving my right hand in front of her face, which only seemed to get her more upset.

"What…what is that?" she gasped, her eyes locked on my hand. I looked down at it too a little confused at what she meant by that but when I finally saw what she saw I reddened too. Quickly I buried the ringed finger in my pocket.

"It's nothing" I muttered turning back to my locker whishing she would walk away but instead she jerked my hand back out of my pocket and stared at the silver band

"Is that an engagement ring!?" she shrieked making me jump

"It's a _promise_ ring" I corrected yanking my hand away; she really had no right to touch me. She shook her head, her lips a hard line like she was trying hard not to literally bite my head off.

"That's it Swan you've gone too far with this one. You. Just. Wait" she said slowly before stomping away with heavy footsteps.

I stood frozen to the spot and until I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. When I was in complete silence again I slid down my locker sitting on the hard tiled floor in no mood for school at all today. I put my face in my hands trying hard not to cry, there was no doubt that kids would hear from Lauren when she would make up some nasty rumor that I was engaged or even worst _pregnant_, I shuddered at the thought.

"Bella?" a small voice asked walking up besides me. I looked up and smiled weakly seeing Angela looking down at me concerned.

"Hey" I croaked watching as she sat down cross legged next to me

"What are you doing in the hall by yourself?" she asked looking over at me with her eyebrows raised. I frowned and shrugged "Just thinking"

"To me it looked like you were worrying" she pointed out smiling; it was like she could read minds sometimes. I held up my hand for her to see the ring, she gasped with surprise but then her lips pulled up into a smile

"Did Edward give you that?" I nodded slowly dropping my hand back in my lap.

"It's very pretty" she said still admiring it. I laughed softly admiring it myself

"Too bad I might have to take it off soon" I was frowning again.

"But why?" Angela asked clearly stunned

"Lauren saw it and freaked, who knows what type of lies she's trying to circulate around this place" Angela nodded in agreement putting a hand on my arm

"I know I haven't been around much lately but with school and University and Ben I have just been so busy and now you have Edward…but I want to you to know Bella that I'm here if you need anything" I looked over at her smiling

"Thank you" I whispered playing around with the ring on my finger.

"You're my best friend and I don't think that could ever change" she added with a huge smile. I didn't know what to say, I had completely been neglecting Angela this last month and I felt horrible about it but here she was taking all the guilt away.

"Sit with us at lunch today, you and Ben" I blurted out. Her smile faded and she shook her head

"Oh I don't know, I really don't know the Cullen's to well-"

"But you know me. Their really nice, what are they going to do harass you the whole time?" she laughed at my teasing

"Alright I'll see you then but I have to go my teacher is probably wondering where I am" I stood up alongside Angela brushing the dirt and dust off the back of my jeans.

"See you later" she called back to me already half way down the hall. I didn't even bother replying instead I gave up on my locker and made my way to class, trying to figure out what Lauren had up her sleeve now.

* * *

I walked into lunch too hungry to even wait for Edward. Surprisingly Lauren hadn't mentioned a word to anybody about the ring, which made me suspicious but a much larger part of me was just starving.

I got into line building my tray up with food, of course it wasn't _all_ for me, Emmett would help me eat it. I walked over to our table seeing that Edward was already waiting for me. Before sitting down I saw Angela sitting with Ben at there regular table, I frowned. _was she really that scared to meet everyone?_ I set down my tray but didn't sit down just yet. Edward noticed that my forehead was creased and I was still frowning looking over at Angela and Ben

"What's the matter?" he asked putting a hand on mine which was resting on the table now

"Nothing yet, I'll be right back okay?" I looked down at him and he nodded with an understanding smile noticing that my gaze was set on Angela.

I could feel his eyes on me as I made my way across the crowded cafeteria. Eric and Mike were also sitting at the table and I prayed to god I would go unnoticed by Mike and luckily he was too busy chatting with Eric to even look up when I sat down across from Angela.

"Hey I thought you were going to sit with me today?" I asked confused.

It was weird being at this table again; it was sort of like a blast from the past especially when Angela's eyes widened when she caught something behind me.

"What is Lauren doing talking to Edward?" I raised an eyebrow and spun around in my seat.

A wave a jealously rolled over me as I saw her grab on to his hand and pick him up from his chair.

"What is she doing?" I asked myself under my breath.

I stared at the two of them as she led him away to one of the crowded center lunch tables where the rest of the jocks sat. I caught Alice's eyes and gave her a questioning look; she only shrugged before bringing her attention back to Lauren who was now standing on the top of that center table coaxing Edward up. He reluctantly followed suit and immediately shoved his hands in his front pockets looking just as nervous as I was, what was going on?

"Everyone!" she yelled trying to get the crowded cafeterias attention. I smirked at her lame attempt to quiet the roaring crowd and started to laugh when she tried again, this was just too good. She tapped her foot impatiently against the tabletop and I could see her sucking in a huge mouthful of air before screaming at the top of her lungs

"Shut up!" all talking and laughing ceased, even I tried to hide my snickering and so was Edward but instead he was coughing to hide his chuckling.

"As everyone knows Prom is coming up" the cafeteria erupted into a roar of cheering and hollering. I rolled my eyes, was I the only one not excited about this news?

"And as head cheerleader I have taken the responsibility of being in charge of the king and Queen voting" the crowed kept on cheering, this was ridiculous.

She clapped her hands together too joining along, Edward on the other hand still had his hand in his pockets looking extremely uncomfortable.

"And as Edward is the captain of the football team I have also put him in charge of voting as well" his eyes widened at that; obviously this was the first he had heard of that.

"And as you all should know I was crowned Junior prom Queen and Edward Junior prom king last year so may I point out that you should all make the right decision and re-elect us again!" the clapping wasn't as loud as last time and this seemed to upset Lauren more than Edward, actually he looked like he didn't care one bit about prom King.

I started to laugh again this time Angela joining along with me. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest not at all pleased by that reaction but she quickly composed herself and smiled brightly again.

"Well with that said I think it would be proper for the previous king and queen to share a good luck kiss" My jaw dropped and I couldn't for the life of me pry my eyes away as she took Edward's face forcefully by the hands bringing him into one of the longest kisses I had ever seen. The crowed erupted into more clapping and hollering. I saw Edward take a few steps back and my heart stopped momentarily afraid he was about to plunge headfirst to the ground but just as his foot was about to step off the edge a few of the cheering guys who were sitting around him pushed his leg back up, bringing him and Lauren closer.

I turned myself around feeling my face heat up, _everyone was cheering for them!_ I yelled silently to myself.

"Oh wow…" Angela whispered keeping her eyes on the two of them. I looked down at my lap, at my balled up fists and then at the shiny ring, I wasn't mad at Edward at all I was furious with Lauren but the fact that everyone seemed to be enjoying it was what got to me.

"Oh I am going to beat the crap out of her!" I heard Rosalie scream from the other side of the room over all the yelling.

"Bella?" Angela asked taking her eyes away from the lunchrooms entertainment

"I need to go" I mumbled pushing back my chair and standing up. Angela stood up too looking down at Ben

"Get your car" she ordered before walking around the table and taking me by the hand leading me away from the room.

I kept my eyes on my feet, not even bothering to look over to see if the kiss was still going on but from the constant cheering I could only guess that it still was. My vision started to blur as the relentless tears started pouring down my cheeks.

Before anyone could catch up with us Angela dragged me down the hall towards one of the side doors where we wouldn't be seen by a teacher. Shoving the doors open and walking outside I felt the rain hit hard on my shoulders, it was pouring out and Ben's parked car was barely visible through the mist. Angela opened up the backseat for me and I climbed in, sinking down on the old leather.

"Are we dropping her off? Ben asked shifting the car into drive, Angela nodded looking back at me rubbing a hand on my knee

"She's such a jerk Bella, Edward didn't look like he enjoyed that kiss whatsoever" I shrugged keeping my eyes on the window, Like I said it wasn't the fact that she kissed him it was the fact that everyone cheered them on.


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay so this Chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy! I smell a plot twist in the making haha**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters**

* * *

After Ben and Angela dropped me off I sat in my living room in complete silence staring out the window watching as the rain came barreling down from the sky splattering against the glass. I lost track of time after a few hours but when I heard tires screech to a stop out in front of my house I figured school had just gotten out. I didn't even need to look to know who it was, it was Edward coming to apologize but whatever he said wouldn't change how I felt, wouldn't change what I had decided.

Moments after I heard him pulling up he was already knocking on my door; rather harshly I might add. I got up from the couch, my back a little stiff from sitting there for so long. I opened the front door slowly meeting Edward's saddened eyes right away. His shoulders were soaked and there was rain falling from his unruly bronze hair hitting his perfectly sculpted cheek bones.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't know that-"

"You don't have to apologize…" I said softly smiling at him for reassurance.

His shoulders seemed to relax only slightly and I sighed

"Come in" I stepped aside letting him walk past me. I turned to see that he was standing in the middle of my living room running his hands through his hair trying to brush off all the water. I walked over to him and grabbed onto his hand leading him over to the couch so we could both sit down and partly because my legs were shaking so bad.

He kept a hold of my hand even as I tried to pull it away and before I could even open my mouth to begin talking he had kissed me suddenly. It was one of his urgent kisses, just like our first kiss but this time I found myself pulling back which surprised him, he seemed to think that I was still waiting for a more thorough apology

"I know that what happened was completely unexpected trust me and I came here to tell you that if your mad or upset with me I completely understand but I'm going to try and make things better okay?" I shook my head frowning.

I couldn't look at him, I could feel my hands becoming cold and clammy and my heart stopped when he put a comforting hand on my cheek turning me to face him. I took in a deep breath blowing it out slowly.

_It's now or never Bella_, I told myself. Edward locked my eyes with his, he still looked upset, and guilty too. I'm sure my face mirrored his.

"I don't think anything we do will make this better…" I said quietly.

The short silence between us was disrupted by a clash of thunder followed by the quick flash of lightening. I saw his jaw tighten as he soaked in my words

"What are trying to say?" his voice was hard and strained as the words escaped through clenched teeth. He dropped his hand from my cheek and I finally pulled away from his grasp, staring down at the ring on my finger I began to spin it around slowly.

"I'm saying that people are waiting for this relationship to fail…" I trailed off afraid of what was going to be said next but he needed to hear it.

"…And I can't help but agree with them" I bit my lip not only had Edward let that dark mask fall over his face but his hands were also balled into angry fists on his lap. I tried not to cry but I couldn't help myself, seeing him like that and _knowing_ I was the cause was unbearable. Through the tears and the small sobs I spoke up again, snapping him out of whatever daze he had put himself in

"I think it would be best if we just left it at this. To break up and save ourselves further pain".

A muscle in his cheek twitched as he bit down harder on his teeth. His eyes didn't look green anymore, they looked black.

"Why are you doing this? We can work this out, we can make it work. Bella I want to be with you…" he shook his head his mouth moving but no words were coming out, he was speechless.

"But for how long Edward? We both knew that this wouldn't last forever, I'm doing what's best for the both of us" My face was getting hotter with all the pent up anger I had towards today.

"So breaking up now is what's best for us?!" he was raising his voice but I wasn't at all scared, I could see it in his eyes, he would never hurt me. I was doing all the hurting right now.

"Think about it Edward, if we stay together it will only make it that much harder when I leave for Phoenix at the end of the summer!" I shot back, my voice just as high as his.

I looked down at my lap again; he looked like he was in physical pain, never once had I ever seen Edward crack down like this.

"What we had _was_ amazing and I'm so glad I met you but I know this is the right thing to do…" I looked back up at him, watching his expression change from cold and outraged to upset and hurt.

"I love you Bella…" he whispered looking up at me from under his lashes, silently pleading with me to take everything I said back but I was the one being honest. As much as it hurt to say goodbye to the best thing that had happened to me ever since moving to Forks I had to take the route that would save us the less pain and the hurt in the months to come.

"I love you too Edward don't ever doubt that"my voice cracked, my breathing uneven as I tried to calm down my crying

"Then why are you doing this?" he asked, his cold hard mask thickening with very minute that passed. I shrugged still playing around with the ring on my finger

"Because I love you too much not to" I finally slipped the small silver band off my finger and with my free hand I unfolded Edward's balled up fist and gently placed the finger on his upturned palm.

His fingers constricted around the fragile piece of jewelry and for a minute I thought that it was probably now dust in his hand.

"I want you to keep it" he protested quietly staring down at his hand instead of up at my face.

"It's the symbol of a promise I couldn't keep, it would be no good for me to wear it" he dropped his head lower bringing his balled up fist to his forehead, resting it there.

Hesitantly I put a finger under his chin pulling his face up so I could see him and slowly I leaned forward giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. I could see that he had closed his eyes, probably whishing for the moment to last but I pulled away so I could get up off the couch. I kept my head up as I walked over to the door and opened it letting it swing back and hit the wall. Edward was still sitting on the couch, still looking down at his hand, he knew what I was about to say

"I think you should go" I said as loudly as I could, hoping he got the hint that it wouldn't be best if he stuck around, there was no point for us to talk anymore.

I had done enough talking, I had done what I needed to do but still I felt like crap. He nodded his head and got up silently, he kept his eyes on the ground as he walked past me and back out into the rain not even turning to face me before he sped away.

I closed the door, my face paling. The tears came down faster now and I was sure they would never stop. I put a hand to my mouth trying to muffle my sobs but it was no use, this house was too quiet when you were _all_ alone.

_But it was the right thing_, I thought as I went back to the couch sitting in the same spot that Edward sat in, feeling his warmth, smelling his desirable scent. He was everywhere and it was killing me.

"But it was the right thing" I whispered to myself as I sat and waited for Charlie to get home.


	27. Chapter 27

**This Chapter is really short but after reading all your reviews and to see that you guys were dying for more I thought I would save you the pain and post something small just to put your minds at ease haha but I have loved the reviews so far. It makes me happy that you guys enjoy my writing so much!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight chacraters.**

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Edward's pained face, saw his fists shaking with anger and it was all towards _me_.

I lay in bed watching as the hours slowly passed finally getting up when six o'clock rolled around. I was in no mood to eat; I was in no mood to sleep, all the signs pointed towards depression or even worse a broken heart.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to fall to a heap on the ground and to never get back up. I was seriously thinking about faking an illness so I could hold off from school but Charlie had grown suspicious enough when at dinner I barely touched the food I had made us and the fact that I had turned in at only six o'clock without even saying goodnight to him.

I sighed staring at my reflection in my bureau mirror. I was a wreck. My face lost all color and my hair looked duller. My brown eyes looked like muddy filthy pools; I seriously looked like a zombie.

"But it was the right thing" I told myself sternly, the same words I kept repeating to myself over and over again all through the night but right now it didn't feel right. I guess that would be something I would have to get over.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from the bottom of the stairs making me jump "Get up for school!" he finished making me roll my eyes

"I'm up!" I yelled back my voice hoarse, my throat dry. I heard his heavy footsteps drag across the floor and then the front door open and close. I lay back down in bed, staring up at the ceiling but when the plaster started to form itself into the shape of Edward's face I started to blink furiously, I was going completely insane.

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled around and somehow I managed to get up and ready. I drove as slowly as possible towards the school holding my breath as I drove by that familiar Silver Volvo. But this morning was different; Edward wasn't waiting for me just Alice and Rosalie.

I was a little surprised that Rosalie was standing there with Alice; it was something I never saw before school. I groaned knowing that once I was in hearing range they would probably start yelling at me. I got out of my truck sluggishly throwing my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the door like I did everyday. I kept my head down trying to avoid Alice and Rosalie but it was hard for me to blend in especially when they were looking directly at me. Luckily they didn't come up to me or follow me through the halls, I was safe for now but not for long.

Angela was already at her locker and I started to feel a little better. I was so thankful that she was there to drive me home yesterday; she stuck by her words when she said she was always there for me.

"Hi" I said quietly setting my bag down by my feet. She turned to me frowning

"Bella you look…horrible" I gave her a small smile; it didn't even reach my eyes. She shut her locker leaning her side up against it to stare at me

"Did Edward not apologize or something?" I sighed and turned to her crossing my arms over my chest

"Worst he _did_ apologize and then I broke up with him" Angela looked like she had just been slapped across the face. Her jaw was practically hitting the floor

"Y-You…You what?" she stammered staring at me dumbfounded

"Hard to believe, right?" I raised my eyebrows turning myself back to my locker.

"Well yeah but I mean why?" she asked still in disbelief

"It's hard to explain" I muttered opening up my locker to shove my bag inside, she didn't push it any farther than that.

Once I grabbed everything I needed for first period I shut my locker and turned around ready to follow Angela down the hall until I had to turn into my own classroom. That's when I saw him. Seeing him felt like a blow to the stomach especially when Lauren was walking by his side chatting away.

I couldn't help but stare, he didn't look like himself but then again neither did I and sensing that I was there staring right at him he turned to face me, that hard mask setting into place. I turned my head away to look over at Angela instead, my cheeks reddening from embarrassment and anger. _Clearly he was over it by now, how unexpected._ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"C'mon" Angela whispered into my ear clearly noticing our bitter exchange. I nodded keeping my head down not only afraid that I might run into Edward again but any of the Cullen's for that matter.

* * *

During Fourth period I was miserable. I kept my head down the entire time, that feeling of someone's eyes on me burning a hole through my skull was never ending.

I knew who it was but I never looked up, I couldn't meet his eyes I was too much of a chicken. So instead I fanned my hair out over my shoulder, creating a curtain to block my face. When the bell rang I remained in my seat and Angela loyally waited by my side until the whole classroom was cleared

"Ready for lunch?" she asked standing up at the same time I did

"Not exactly but I can't keep hiding" she smiled obviously pleased with my bravery but I wasn't brave I was a coward.

When we walked into lunch I stayed close to Angela hurrying over to my old table. I grabbed one of the seats that faced away from Edward's table and I kept my eyes either on Angela or the table the whole time

"Well it clearly looks like Lauren's enjoying herself" Angela snapped coldly.

"You're not helping" I replied sinking lower into my seat

"Oh sorry" she apologized feeling guilty, I smiled up at her and out of the corner of my eye noticed Mike staring over at me completely ignoring the conversation Eric and Ben were trying to have with him. My cheeks reddened and I tried to ignore him fumbling around with the bottom of my shirt, pulling at a loose thread.

"Don't worry about them Bella just think a few more weeks and it will all be over" Mike said encouragingly. I couldn't help but smile, for once Mike was acting like a normal person.

"Thanks Mike, I appreciate that"

he smiled widely and without hesitation picked up one of my fumbling hands off my lap squeezing it gently letting our intertwined hands rest on the table. I started to blush even more as I stared up at Mike and then back down at our hands.

I could see that Angela was trying to hide a smile but she couldn't help but gush at the two of us. It didn't really mean anything to me it was just a friendly gesture but it was very comforting at the same time.

I suddenly heard a loud banging sound from across the cafeteria and I whipped my head around trying to see what had happened. I caught Edward's black eyes and saw his fists balled up, the table shaking under his hands.

He was giving Mike a murderous glare, but I didn't pull away from Mike's grasp and neither did he. He didn't even look at all scared, I was just a little surprised that Edward was actually looking over at me long enough to see him holding my hand.

"Who knew he had such anger problems" Eric said lowering his voice for only us to hear.

I couldn't pull my wide eyes away from Edward's hard face, my mouth was gaping and it felt like I couldn't breath. Finally Edward pushed himself away from the table making the chair fall back with a clatter startling everyone at his table before he stalked out of the cafeteria. I immediately let my eyes wander over to the other table that Alice and the rest of them sat at.

Alice was shaking her head sadly as she watched her brother storm off. Guilt washed over me and I had this sudden urge to go and find him, to comfort him, to do what was right and if it wasn't for the fact that Mike was still squeezing my hand and that seconds later after Edward walked out Lauren followed I would have but it would only go behind everything I had said yesterday.

Hushed whispers erupted all around us and even if I couldn't hear them I knew they were talking about what just happened. Edward had banged his fists down on the table hard enough for everyone to hear even over all the talking.

When the bell rang I finally pulled away from Mike, blushing again that I had even let him hold my hand during the duration of lunch. Angela followed me out like my own personal bodyguard and I was so grateful that she was there. But eventually she had to leave me before I went off to gym and I felt a little uneasy as I walked outside and over to the Gymnasium by myself. I had almost gotten to the doors when I heard the pattering of feet following me. I turned myself around stopping to at least allow Alice to catch up to me.

"Bella" she said with a sad smile

"Oh Hi Alice" I said quietly, folding my arms over my chest hugging my jacket closer to my body.

"Listen I just wanted to say that whatever happened between you and Edward doesn't affect our friendship, same goes for Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett too" I smiled down at her tiny little face

"That's good to hear, I honestly thought you guys were going to rip my head off" she giggled for a second but then frowned

"We wouldn't do that to you, I couldn't say the same for Lauren but not you" I nodded biting my lip

"So how is he?" I blurted out surprising her for a second. I amazed myself that I would even ask a question like that but I desperately wanted to know the answer.

"Well you saw what happened in lunch today" she said it like the answer should be that obvious. I scuffed my show against the pavement

"That bad then"

"Yup" she said rocking back on her heels, popping the 'p' with her lips "Last night he wouldn't even come out of his room and I didn't see him at all this morning until we had to leave for school…" she stopped herself "But you don't need to hear that"

"Yeah, I think I've seen enough to know that he's not doing so well"

"But we still don't hate you" she added with a smile before the bell rang for class

"Well I have to get to gym" I smiled walking away from her

"See you!" she called before I closed the building door behind me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Dun Dun Dun this is the last and finaly chapter so enjoy! I had fun writitng this little story and I'm glad you guys loved it so much so review your hearts out!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

* * *

The week passed by slowly and I quickly learned to ignore Edward completely when we passed each other in the hall. Our prom plans were obviously pulled off and I was fine with that. I still talked to Alice and Rosalie before school where they waited for me to pull up in my truck and sometimes I would strike up a conversation with Emmett during Gym.

He was the only one who acted like nothing had ever happened between me and Edward and seemed to be the only one who wouldn't look at me funny or be careful with their words before they spoke them afraid I might break down. But I still kept close to Angela and eventually Mike started to volunteer to walk with me too.

Luckily Edward never repeated any violent outbreaks like the first day and for that I was thankful for, I think we were getting over each other faster than it had taken us to actually get together. But I still loved him, that I couldn't deny.

_But feelings die_, that thought was the only comforting thing I could give myself.

* * *

Friday rolled around and everywhere I looked people were getting giddy with excitement for prom that night. I closed my locker shut getting ready for that dreadful fourth period with Edward when Alice startled me appearing by my side in the blink of an eye.

"Alice you really need to stop doing that" I scolded holding a hand to my heart which was beating wildly out of control.

"Sorry" she laughed linking her arm through mine

"What are you doing?" I asked warily as she tugged me down the hall

"What can't I walk you to class?" she asked a little upset

"No it's fine I'm just surprised is all" she merely shrugged and kept on walking

"So prom tonight…"

"Alice" I warned looking over at her knowing why she was walking with me now

"Oh c'mon Bella you can still go!" she whined tugging at my arm like a little kid

"There is no way I'm going, especially when I'm dateless" I smiled "Bet your glad we didn't find a dress for me huh?" She pouted and rolled her eyes

"You would have so much fun" she whined again.

"No way" I said sternly, making it my final words before I pulled away from her. She let out a little _'humph'_ as I backed up through the classrooms doorway.

She looked at me for a second as I mouthed the word _'sorry'_ before she walked off without another word looking defeated. I smiled triumphantly to myself as I spun around on my heel taking a step to walk into class but instead I took a step right into somebody.

I stumbled back losing my balance which was of no surprise before two familiar hands caught me by the arms steadying me. When I met those cold, emotionless green eyes I couldn't speak, I had opened my mouth to apologize but no words were coming out.

He was frowning and now so was I. His eyes were smoldering mine and my heartbeat stopped completely when he lowered his head the slightest bit. I wasn't sure what to think especially when it looked like he was having an internal battle in his head right now; his face looked torn in half as he contemplated whatever was floating around in his head.

He looked like he was trying to kiss me, like he _wanted_ to kiss me but at the last second he pulled his face back. I had no idea what to do or say and as the awkward silence settled in he opened his perfect lips to speak

"It helps if you watch where you're going" he said coldly.

His words felt like a slap to the face, I wasn't expecting him to sound so bitter. I also wasn't expecting to miss his touch after he dropped his hands from my arms stepping aside to let me pass. I did so shakily collapsing into my seat where a shocked Angela had just witnessed the whole thing.

"That was…intense" she finally said watching as Edward took his seat on the other side of the room. I didn't answer back instead I let my face fall into my hands. That electrifying current was back and stronger than ever, I didn't know how to deal.

I sat in silence throughout the period, fanning my hair out over my shoulder again so he couldn't see how badly he just affected me.

* * *

During lunch I wouldn't even turn around in my seat just to get a quick look at him, instead I busied myself by talking with Mike and Eric trying to get my mind off of him. I heard Lauren's cackling laugh from Edward's table and I rolled my eyes trying to ignore her.

As far as I knew the gossip was that Edward had asked her to go to prom with him but I wasn't sure if it was true. I didn't really care he would probably have more fun with her anyways.

After school finally ended I brightened up a little, it was the weekend and I was planning on using those two free days to get a jump start on my packing. I had so much to do in order to get ready for moving out and the weeks were closing in quickly.

Everywhere I looked were flyers stating that we had to start getting fitted for our graduation gowns or that Yearbooks would be on sale all next week.

I walked up to my truck searching for my keys in my bag when I heard Lauren's shrill voice from somewhere outside. I stood by the driver's side door of my truck looking around trying to see where she was. It wasn't until I saw the back of Rosalie and Alice's heads that I realized they were cornering her next to Edward's car but he was nowhere to be found.

I couldn't help but laugh, Lauren looked horrified as she coward against his car and I could only guess there was some threatening going on. Both of them finally backed off when Edward made his way over to the three of them.

Alice smiled up at him innocently but Rosalie was still eyeing Lauren, sending some silent message to her it kind of looked like she was saying _"If you tell him about this I swear to god…"_

Alice danced off towards Jasper and with one more glare from Rosalie to Lauren she was off too, probably going to find Emmett. I turned back to my truck not wanting to stare at him for too long. There was a tugging at my heart as I pulled out of my parking space. I missed him extremely and I wanted nothing more but to grab him and kiss him senseless.

When I pulled into my driveway I stayed in my car resting my forehead against the warm steering wheel. Closing my eyes I pretended it was Edward's chest. I groaned, _How could one month with him affect me this badly?_ I asked myself before dragging myself inside.

I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt before I started to clean up my room, picking out things I wouldn't need for school anymore and then throwing them into a huge cardboard box that I placed in the center of my room. As the hours passed I let my mind wander to the Cullen's.

I'm sure their house was alive with excitement as Prom grew closer, I smiled to myself just picturing Alice locking herself and Rosalie in the bathroom to get ready. In my head I saw Jasper and Emmett waiting downstairs for them, both dressed in tuxedos with corsages in hand. I tried not to think about Edward but I couldn't help myself.

I could just see him as clear as day in my head dressed in an all black tuxedo, with the contrast against his pale skin. I could only imagine his surreal beauty. I'm sure his bronze hair was all disheveled as usual –I looked at the clock seeing that it was already eight o'clock prom would be starting- and he was probably on his way to pick up Lauren now if he hadn't done so already.

I felt a small tear run its course down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away, _why was I crying?_ I was getting upset over an event I didn't even want to go to in the first place!

_Maybe it's not so much the event you're crying over but the person who was planning on taking you._ That small voice in my head stated making me groan, that stupid little voice was right.

When nine o'clock rolled around I had managed to stuff half my room into the one cardboard box. I stretched my hands up over my head feeling the stiffness in my back from running around my room and picking up things. Charlie had ordered pizza for the both of us a half hour ago and he was still downstairs waiting for it but I wasn't even remotely close to being hungry.

When he got home earlier on today he had asked me why I wasn't getting ready for prom and feeling like he had a right to know I told him everything –well I left out one major part- but pretty much he now knew the reasoning behind my moping and loss of appetite and I had a feeling that if he ever saw Edward here again he would take his gun out on him but what would make Edward come here in the first place? I sighed and sat down on my bed hearing the sound of tires on gravel as the pizza man pulled up. I sat there for a second but when I heard the knock on the door I got up figuring the least I could do was keep Charlie Company as he ate.

I got half way down the stairs when I froze, his smooth voice reaching my ears. "Can I talk to Bella please sir" Edward asked with a polite tone.

"She's not here" Charlie grumbled sounding clearly agitated that he wasn't the delivery guy. I took another slow step down the stairs trying to make myself breathe before I passed out. I felt lightheaded all of a sudden and I had to grab onto the railing for balance

"Sir her truck's in the driveway and I know she's not at prom because I was just there, please can I just talk to her" he pleaded softly making my heart melt.

I sucked in one huge breath descending the stairs and walking up behind Charlie

"Dad I got this" I said quietly walking past him getting my first look at Edwards face.

He looked amazing, he was dressed in the same type of tuxedo I had picture him in but instead of being at prom he was on my front porch with his hands shoved in his front pockets smiling when he saw me. Charlie muttered something under his breath but I ignored him stepping outside and shutting the front door behind me for some privacy. I crossed my arms over my chest with one eyebrow quirked up

"Edward what are you doing here?" I asked shaking my head, my voice sounded alot more quieter and weaker than I had wanted. Already I could feel the emotions building up inside of me, I was happy, sad, hopeful all at the same time. And staring up into his eyes madd me feel slightly better because it looked like he was feeling the same way too.

"I came here to see you" he said matter-of-factly like that should be obvious enough

"Aren't you supposed to be at prom?"

he shrugged taking a hand out of his pocket to run it through his hair

"I was but I decided to leave, Lauren has a way of really getting under my skin" I smirked and he chuckled, I hadn't heard his laugh in days and I realized that I had missed it so much.

"But seriously there has to be more than one reason why you're here…"

"There is…" he said slowly pursing his lips for a moment before continuing with a sad smile on his face

"I've been doing some research and I have come to find out that Phoenix really would be a great place to live. There's a lot of sun, a lot of rock, and a lot of…you" I furrowed my eyebrows but at the same time allowed myself to drown under his velvet voice.

"What are you saying?" I asked baffled, waking myself up from whatever trance he was obviously putting me in.

He shoved his hand back in his pocket again hesitating before answering

"What I'm saying is that I can't see my life without you in it. Bella if you were to leave I would be completely lost. This week was torture for me and I realized that even if I walked away from you tonight with us just being friends it would be better than nothing…" he trailed off not knowing what else to say, his voice was just a whisper, barely audible.

He looked down at his feet as he scuffed them against my porch

"So you want to come to Phoenix with me?" I guessed.

He nodded and looked up at me from under his lashes

"I heard the university has a good music program" I smiled in utter disbelief, just the fact that he wanted to go with me made my heart pound.

He took his hands out of his pockets and stretched one out for me to shake "So are we friends?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded and took his hand in mine giving it a business like shake. He smiled crookedly

"Friends" I said laughing as he pulled me into a hug. We stood like that for a couple of minutes both of us basking in each others warmth. I hugged him tightly allowing him to bury his face into my hair.

I was the happiest I had been all week and even though we were just friends now, Edward was right at least we would still be in each other's lives.

* * *

**Muhaha. I'm sure you guys probably hate that ending but before you all start throwing flames I'm still tossing around the idea of maybe a sequel story? Who knows, if you guys really want me to continue it then I will if not this ending was good enough.**

**So Review!**


	29. Sequel News

**Okay so I think I have tortured you guys enough. I am now going to let you all know –after reading all your wonderful reviews- that I will be writing a sequel. Please I am just as big of a fan for Edward/Bella than the rest of you ha-ha and I couldn't just leave it at that. **

**Actually I thought up this brilliant ending the other night even before Edward and Bella broke up so it was inevitable that it was going to end like that. But you guys should also know that I am in the middle of writing the first chapter of the sequel as we speak and I will deff. Have it posted in the next hour or so. So keep your eyes peeled for it and enjoy it just as much as you did the last one!**


End file.
